


zwölf bittersüße Augenblicke

by herzschlagjaeger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventskalender, Albträume, Christmas, Depression, Fluff, Freundschaft, Hilfe was soll ich noch als Tag nehmen, Hurt, Liebe, M/M, Plätzchen, Weihnachten, Zusammenhalt, bittersüß, zwölf Oneshots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzschlagjaeger/pseuds/herzschlagjaeger
Summary: Drarry Adventskalender - zwölf Oneshots bis Heiligabend. - „Das große Fest nahte und Draco stellte fest, dass alle von Freude, Liebe, Glück und Geborgenheit sprachen. Als hätte sich bei allen Leuten in dieser Zeit ein Schalter in ihrem Kopf umgelegt. Sie gerieten in Panik und verfielen dem Stress, aber kaum einer schien zu merken, dass Glück sich nicht planen ließ.“





	1. Glück ist nicht planbar

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Zusammen,
> 
> es erwarten euch zwölf Oneshots bis Heiligabend. Alle zwei Tage werde ich einen neuen hochladen - ingsesamt zehn Draco/Harry Oneshots und zwei Teddy/James. Viel Spaß und einen frohen ersten Advent!

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist“, murmelte Draco müde und versuchte mühsam seine Augen offen zu halten. Die vergangene Nacht war viel zu unruhig gewesen, um wirklich Kraft tanken zu können, und nachdem sie sich den ganzen Tag durch das weihnachtliche Chaos und Getümmel in der Winkelgasse geschlagen hatten, wollte er sich nur kurz auf dem Sofa ausruhen. Aber stattdessen lag er nun mit Harry im Bett und seine innere Uhr erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie heute Abend bei Granger und Weasley eingeladen waren, um sich mit selbst gemachtem Glühwein volllaufen zu lassen. Es war eine wirklich schlechte Idee hier zu liegen, wenn sie pünktlich da sein wollten.

„Hier ist es bequemer und wir ruhen uns nur kurz aus“, meinte Harry hinter seinem Rücken und klang dabei genauso ausgelaugt, wie Draco sich fühlte. Nie wieder würde er sich von Harry dazu überreden lassen, die Weihnachtsgeschenke wie jeder andere in den Läden zu besorgen, ganz gleich wie sehr Harry beteuerte, dass das erst recht für weihnachtliche Stimmung sorgen würde. Schon nach den ersten paar Geschenken für Molly, Teddy und George war Draco gereizt gewesen und er schwor sich, dass er das im nächsten Jahr wieder den Elfen erledigen lassen würde.

„Das ist das Problem. Wenn es so bequem ist, dann …“

„Halt den Mund“, unterbrach Harry ihn plump und legte seinen Arm um Draco. „Mach einfach die Augen zu. Ich bleib wach“, sagte Harry leise, verteilte dann zarte Küsse an seiner Halsbeuge und auf der nackten Schulter, was Draco mit einem müden Seufzen die Augen schließen ließ. Es war eine schlechte Idee, dachte er dumpf, als er spürte, wie er abdriftete und sein Körper den Schlaf nachholte, der ihm in der letzten Nacht durch Albträume gestohlen worden war.

Als Draco später langsam wieder wach wurde und verschlafen die Augen öffnete, fluchte er leise. Er saß aufrecht im Bett, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte sich die Decke nochmals bis zum Kinn hochzuziehen.

„Du Idiot. Du hast gesagt-“ Draco verstummte plötzlich, als er bemerkte, dass er alleine war. Er sah sich suchend in ihrem dunklen Schlafzimmer um, doch von Harry war keine Spur. Das Laken und die Decke neben ihm waren zerwühlt und als Draco mit der flachen Hand darüberstrich, spürte er keine Wärme mehr. Er war schon länger alleine. Hatte er tatsächlich so tief geschlafen, dass er nicht mal mitbekommen hatte, wie Harry aufgestanden war?

Er lauschte der Stille, versuchte Geräusche aus dem Bad oder aus der Küche zu hören, aber da war nichts, das Draco hätte hören können. Es war gespenstisch still und auch nachdem er noch eine weitere Minute abgewartet hatte, ob Harry vielleicht doch plötzlich wieder ins Zimmer kam, geschah nichts. Missmutig schälte Draco sich unter seiner warmen Decke hervor und streckte sich, bevor er einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf.  
Vorhin, kurz bevor er eingeschlafen war, hatte noch die Sonne geschienen und die Bäume in ihrem Vorgarten hatten, vom weißen Frost überzogen, im Sonnenschein geglitzert. Jetzt jedoch war es dunkel geworden und am Himmel hingen dichte Wolken, welche ihm einen Blick auf die Sterne verweigerten. Stattdessen sah Draco im Schein der Straßenlaternen die dicken Schneeflocken, welche auf den Boden trudelten und London in einen weißen Wintermantel hüllten.

Draco konnte sich denken was ihm die Uhr auf dem Nachtschrank anzeigen würde, aber trotzdem war er etwas erstaunt, als er erkannte, dass es bereits neun Uhr abends war. Draco erhellte das Schlafzimmer mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, zog sich seine Sachen über und ging nach nebenan in Harrys Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte kein Wunder erwartet, aber irgendwie trotzdem gehofft, dass wenn er die Tür öffnete, ihn zwei grüne Augen ansehen würden. Stattdessen aber blickte er nur auf mehrere Rollen Geschenkpapier und Schleifen, die nach Farben und Mustern sortiert auf Harrys Schreibtisch verteilt lagen. Draco schloss die Tür und hielt einen Moment inne; das Arbeitszimmer lag genauso still da wie der Rest des Hauses und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er irgendwas verpasst hatte. Als hätte eine Kerze gebrannt, von der er jetzt nur noch den zurückgebliebenen Rauch wahrnehmen konnte.

Die Treppenstufen knarrten unter seinem Gewicht, als er nach unten ging, und die vorletzte Stufe betrat er aus Gewohnheit mit Vorsicht, weil sie hin und wieder einfach komplett verschwand und man dann knöcheltief, wie in einem Morast, versank. Heute jedoch hielt das Holz Dracos Schritt stand und wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Beine in das Wohnzimmer und rüber zum Esszimmer.

Überall stapelten sich Kartons mit Weihnachtsdekoration und vereinzelt standen noch ein paar Tüten herum, in welchen sich die gekauften Geschenke häuften. Draco seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie viel sie die nächsten Tage noch vor sich hatten, um für das Fest alles perfekt vorzubereiten. Neben einem Karton mit Lichterketten fand er auch noch einen kleinen hölzernen Weihnachtsmann, welcher fröhlich winkte, sobald man ihm einen Blick zuwarf. Nur von Potter war keine Spur, stellte Draco verärgert fest.

„Harry?“

Statt einer Antwort bekam Draco nur Stille zu hören. Die Räume lagen ruhig und dunkel vor ihm, nur wenig Licht schien durch die Fenster hinein und als ihm die Schatten der Möbel zu gespenstig wurden, ging Draco hinüber in die Küche. Fast so, als würde er erwarten, dass Harry ihn dort mit einer Tasse warmen Kakao empfing.

Stattdessen aber begrüßte ihn die gähnende Leere. Beim Ofen stand ein Teller mit Plätzchen und Lebkuchen, die darauf warteten, verziert zu werden, und neben der Spüle stand noch Geschirr vom Frühstück, woraufhin Dracos Magen sich grummelnd zu Wort meldete. Er hatte wieder die frischen Waffeln vor Augen, die Harry heute früh gemacht hatte. Der Morgen war entspannt gewesen, da sie beide frei gehabt hatten und ...

Ob Harry plötzlich zu einem Einsatz gemusst hatte? Allein bei dem Gedanken daran bekam Draco ein mulmiges Gefühl und er wollte gerade die Küche verlassen, als ihm der Zettel auf dem Tagespropheten auffiel. Ein bereits in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Stück Pergament lag auf der Zeitung und mit aufkeimender Hoffnung nahm Draco es in die Hand, in der Erwartung, Harry hätte tatsächlich eine Notiz dagelassen.  
Fehlanzeige. Stattdessen sah er nun auf die Handschrift von Granger und las ihre geschriebenen Worte, dass alles kein Problem sei und Harry sich melden solle, wenn er Hilfe bräuchte. Auch nach zweimaligen Lesen ergab es keinen Sinn für Draco, außer, dass Harry es anscheinend noch geschafft hatte, seinen Freunden für heute Abend abzusagen. Draco jedoch wach zu machen schien zu viel für den Helden gewesen zu sein und mit einem Schnauben knüllte er das Pergament zusammen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry plötzlich weg war. Oft war er dann bei Weasley gestrandet oder zur Arbeit gerufen worden, nur heute wurde Draco das Gefühl nicht los, dass er wortwörtlich im Dunkeln tappte. Das Haus lag noch immer düster, einsam und ruhig da, nur das Ticken der Uhr im Flur war zu hören und um Ruhe bemüht, atmete er tief durch.  
Auf Kreacher war nur selten Verlass, da er sich kaum noch blicken ließ und wenn überhaupt bestochen werden musste, damit er einem einen Gefallen tat. Draco nahm an, dass selbst Granger behilflicher war als der alte Elf und mit großen Schritten sowie angesäuerter Miene, dass Harry ihm wieder nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte, machte er sich auf zum Kamin.

Doch noch ehe er den Kamin im Wohnzimmer erreicht hatte flammte dieser grün auf, das Licht ging an und schien zum Flur hinaus, woraufhin Dracos Schritte sich etwas beschleunigten und er schließlich Harry gegenüberstand. Dieser hatte Teddy auf dem Arm, welcher nicht nur todmüde aussah, sondern auch rote verquollene Augen hatte. Seine wirren Haare hatten einen türkisen Farbton angenommen und er presste sein Gesicht an Harrys Halsbeuge, während die kleinen Hände seinen Stoffhasen umklammerten, als ginge es um Leben und Tod.

Draco lagen die schneidenden Worte schon auf der Zunge, bereit zu fragen was los sei und warum Harry einfach verschwunden war, aber dann musterte er Harrys Gesicht etwas genauer und verkniff es sich. Er sah es in Harrys Blick, in den grünen Augen, die alles andere als munter und froh aussahen, und ein bleiernes Gefühl legte sich auf Dracos Schultern.

Auf einmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie sich auch ohne Worte verstanden und er atmete tief durch. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft und gedacht, dass dieser Moment und insbesondere dieser Tag, noch in weit entfernter Zukunft lagen. Aber dem war nicht so, und als sich das Schweigen ausdehnte, versuchte er zuversichtlich zu lächeln, nur um kläglich daran zu scheitern. Er ging auf Harry zu, um ihm Teddy abzunehmen, welcher bereits einen Arm nach Draco ausgestreckt hatte. Der Ärger darüber, dass Harry klang- und wortlos verschwunden war, verebbte langsam.

„Wie …“, begann Draco doch Harry unterbrach ihn mit einem sachten Kopfschütteln und warf dann einen besorgten Blick zu Teddy. Draco fühlte, wie der Sechsjährige sich in seinen Armen anspannte und strich mit ruhigen Bewegungen über seinen Rücken, wobei er den weichen Stoff des bunt gemusterten Pullovers unter seiner Hand spürte. Gerade als Draco fragen wollte, ob der Kleine etwas trinken und hier bei ihnen bleiben wollte, mischte Harry sich mit erschöpfter Stimme ein.

„Er sollte einfach ins Bett“, sagte er und Draco sah ihn zweifelnd an. Eigentlich wollte er widersprechen; sagen, dass Teddy hier bei ihnen im Wohnzimmer bleiben sollte, weil er alles andere als gut aussah, aber er knickte ein und gab nach. Vor dem Jungen wollte er keinen Streit mit Harry vom Zaun brechen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Draco mit Teddy nach oben und im ganzen Haus herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen. Wenn der Kleine sonst bei Ihnen war, dann mit lautem Gekreische und unaufhörlichem Geplapper, aber heute sagte er kein Wort. Als Draco das Licht in dem Kinderzimmer anmachte, das sie schon vor Ewigkeiten für Teddy eingerichtet hatten, kam ihm die Stille beklemmender und die Gedanken in seinem Kopf immer lauter vor.

Er verdrängte sie, verschwendete keine Sekunde mehr daran, weshalb Harry mit dem Jungen am späten Abend hier auftauchte, und setzte Teddy auf dem niedrigen Bett ab. Draco überlegte nur kurz, ob er Teddy noch Schlafzeug anziehen und ins Bad schleppen sollte, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Aber dann entschied er, dass ein Abend ohne diese Routine keinem schaden würde. Draco nahm an, während er den Kleinen beobachtete, dass Teddy ihm während des Umziehens womöglich noch im Stehen einschlafen würde. Einen Moment lang erwartete Draco, dass Teddy vielleicht noch nach einer Geschichte verlangen und wie sonst auch ein riesen Theater veranstalten würde, weil er ins Bett musste, aber das blieb heute aus. Stattdessen schlüpfte er wortlos unter die Decke, welche Draco für ihn aufschüttelte, und klammerte sich dann an den Stoffhasen, dem schon seit über einem Jahr ein Ohr fehlte.

Mit knackenden Gelenken ging Draco vor dem Bett in die Knie und strich Teddy, dem die Müdigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, die Haare aus der Stirn. Mit tränenverhangenem Blick sah der Kleine zu ihm auf und Draco bekam das Gefühl, dass Teddy ihn trotzdem nicht wirklich sah. Es war, als würden die haselnussbraunen Augen durch ihn hindurchsehen.

„Soll ich hier bleiben?“, fragte Draco leise aber er bekam keine Antwort. Teddys Haare verwandelten sich langsam von Türkis in einen tristen mausbraunen Farbton und Draco beugte sich etwas vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf zu geben. „Ich lasse die Tür weit auf und das Licht im Flur an, okay? Harry und ich sind unten im Wohnzimmer, wenn etwas ist“, sagte Draco und wieder sagte Teddy nichts. Stattdessen nickte er stumm und mechanisch, woraufhin Draco die Stirn in Falten zog. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Jungen verließ er schließlich das Zimmer und sorgte dafür, dass das Haus hell erleuchtet war.

Trotz des Lichts änderte sich nichts an der bedrückten Stimmung und als Draco zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er Harry auf der Sofalehne sitzen, als könnte er sich noch nicht entscheiden, ob er sich jetzt wirklich hinsetzen oder lieber wieder aufstehen wollte. Draco nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen und zog dann an Harrys Arm, woraufhin er zur Seite rutschte und es sich bequem machte, bis sein Kopf in Dracos Schoß lag.

„Hast du ihm irgendwas gegeben?“, fragte Draco nach einem Moment der Stille zwischen ihnen, als er Teddys nichtssagenden Blick wieder vor Augen hatte.

„Nicht ich. Der Medi-Heiler. Er … Teddy ließ sich danach überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigen“, sagte Harry und Draco nickte verstehend. Er strich mit der einen Hand über Harrys Oberarm und zog dabei kleine Kreise mit den Fingerspitzen, während er mit der anderen durch die weichen dunklen Haare fuhr, welche in alle Richtungen standen. Draco spürte, wie Harry sich etwas entspannte, wenn auch nur äußerlich, und lauschte, ob er aus der oberen Etage etwas hörte, das ihm den Anlass gab nach Teddy zu sehen. Aber es blieb still und Draco atmete tief durch.

Der Gedanke, der in seinem Kopf umherschwirrte, seitdem Harry hier mit dem Kleinen aufgetaucht war, kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche zurück und Draco spürte das Brennen in seiner Nase und dann hinter seinen Augen, weshalb er den Kopf kurz in den Nacken legte.

„Sie hat es nicht geschafft, oder?“, fragte Draco leise an die Decke starrend und er spürte, wie Harry unter seiner Hand bestätigend den Kopf bewegte. Schon seit Wochen ging es Andromeda nicht mehr gut und weder Heiler noch Tränke und Medikamente hatten ihr helfen können. Eigentlich hatten sie angenommen, dass es sich erst Mitte Januar dem Ende neigen würde und sie das Weihnachtsfest noch zusammen verbringen würden, doch daraus wurde nun nichts mehr.

„Du hättest mich wach machen sollen“, sagte Draco und Harry setzte sich seufzend auf. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine wilde dunkle Mähne, als könnte er sie mit bloßer Hand in Ordnung bringen, und sah dann zu Draco, der ihn still beobachtete.

„Du hast letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. Du brauchtest den Schlaf“, sagte Harry und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Sag jetzt nichts, okay?“, schob Harry sofort hinter her und Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander. Als Harry dann einladend die Arme öffnete, zögerte Draco nicht lang und rutschte rüber, bis er Harrys Brust an seinem Rücken spürte.

„Molly war da, als sie … naja“, beendete Harry stammelnd und schlang seine Arme fester um Draco, als wäre dieser sein rettender Anker auf offener rauer See. Und vielleicht stimmte das in gewisser Weise auch.

„Und Teddy?“

„Er war auch da. Andi hatte doch vorher schon mit ihm geredet und wir hatten es ihm versprochen, also ist er auch nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen. Nur als wir gehen wollten, als es vorbei war, da war es, als hätte sich in seinem Kopf ein Schalter umgelegt“, erzählte Harry mit leiser werdender Stimme.

„Was erwartest du? Er ist sechs. Ist doch klar, dass es ihn im Dreieck springen lässt, wenn er plötzlich begreift, dass hinter dem Einschlafen mehr steckt, als er anfangs angenommen hat“, sagte Draco und verdrehte leicht die Augen. Er war von Anfang an dagegen gewesen, dass Teddy am letzten Tag dabei sein würde. Er war ein Kind und es war schon schlimm genug, dass er Andromeda überhaupt verlor.

„Ob es ihm geschadet hat?“, fragte Harry nachdenklich in den Raum hinein. Seine Stimme hörte sich an, als würden sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlagen.

„Mh“, meinte Draco und legte seine Hände auf Harrys, welche auf seinem Bauch ruhten und die perfekte Wärmequelle waren. „Jetzt vielleicht. Aber rückblickend, in ein paar Jahren, war es vielleicht die richtige Entscheidung“, gestand Draco und würde sich für die Worte am liebsten selbst in den Hintern kneifen. Er war noch immer nicht davon begeistert, dass Teddy dabei gewesen war, aber umso länger er drüber nachdachte, desto besser kam ihm es nun vor, dass der Kleine die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, sich zu verabschieden.

„Hatte sie Schmerzen?“, fragte Draco und lehnte sich noch etwas mehr gegen Harry. Dieser knickte jedoch nicht ein oder wich zurück; er blieb standhaft wie ein Fels in der Brandung und festigte seinen Griff um Draco etwas mehr, wodurch Draco das Muskelspiel in Harrys Armen spüren konnte.

„Nein. Der Medi-Heiler hat darauf geachtet“, antwortete Harry und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dracos Hinterkopf, woraufhin dieser Harrys warmen Atem im Nacken spürte.

Es war nicht so, als hätten sich nach dem Krieg wieder alle versöhnt, dachte Draco. Es war einfach eine Friedenspfeife hervorzuholen und zu rauchen, aber man vergaß nie wo das Beil begraben lag. Andromeda war immer höflich zu ihm gewesen, wenn auch distanziert. Sie hatte sich nie lange mit ihm in einem Raum aufgehalten, es immer mit einem kritischen Auge betrachtet, dass Teddy jedes Wochenende bei Harry und ihm war, aber sie hatte ihm gegenüber nie auch nur ein schlechtes Wort verloren.

In Dracos Bauch braute sich eine üble Mischung aus Erleichterung und schlechtem Gewissen zusammen. In gewisser Weise war er froh, dass Harry ihn nicht geweckt hatte. Er bezweifelte, dass seine Tante ihn unter den letzten Gesichtern hätte dabei haben wollen, die sie jemals sehen würde.

„Morgen kommt ein Mitarbeiter aus dem Ministerium, sobald wir Teddys Sachen von Andi geholt haben“, sagte Harry und riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Er nickte stumm, denn was sollte er auch sonst tun? Es war offensichtlich, dass der Kleine nun bei ihnen wohnen würde und neben all dem Papierkram auch ein riesiger Umschwung bevorstand.

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Draco nach einem Moment der Stille, denn er wusste, dass Andromeda Harry näher gestanden hatte, als ihm selbst. Ganz gleich ob Draco mit ihr verwandt gewesen war oder nicht. Aber auf eine Antwort konnte er lange warten, denn Harry schwieg beharrlich. „Okay“, sagte Draco leise und spürte Harry an seinem Nacken tief ein- und ausatmen.

Er wusste, dass Harry reden würde, wenn er so weit war. Nur bei Teddy würden sie am Ball bleiben müssen, stellte Draco schweigend fest. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie eines von Teddys Lieblingshühnern bei den Weasley gestorben war, vor einem Jahr, und er danach tagelang kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Dracos Tante war kein Huhn gewesen, das war klar, aber er wollte nicht, dass der Kleine irgendwas in sich hineinfraß. Er war nicht allein und würde es auch nie sein.

„Wir sollten morgen die Plätzchen verzieren. Teddy liebt das“, schlug Harry plötzlich vor und der Themenwechsel ließ Draco die Stirn runzeln. Den Vorschlag nicht weiter kommentierend nickte er und hörte dann aus der Etage über ihnen das Knallen einer Tür und leise Schritte. Draco rappelte sich auf und Harry folgte ihm sofort. Zusammen gingen sie in den Flur und die Treppe hinauf, doch weit hatten sie es nicht. Teddy kam ihnen entgegen, den Stoffhasen hinter sich herziehend und mit Tränen auf den Wangen.

„Komm her“, murmelte Harry leise, als er Teddy in seine Arme zog und sich dann auf die Stufen setzte. Einen Moment lang stand Draco da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, bevor er sich dazu setzte und seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter lehnte.

Es war eine eigenartige Stimmung im Haus. Unten duftete es noch nach Lebkuchen und Plätzchen, die sie gestern gebacken hatten, überall lagen die Anzeichen der Vorweihnachtszeit herum und sonst war es die Zeit gewesen, in der sie kaum zu bremsen gewesen waren, wenn es darum ging, die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen zu treffen.

Das große Fest nahte und Draco stellte fest, dass alle von Freude, Liebe, Glück und Geborgenheit sprachen. Als hätte sich bei allen Leuten in dieser Zeit ein Schalter in ihrem Kopf umgelegt. Sie gerieten in Panik und verfielen dem Stress, aber kaum einer schien zu merken, dass Glück sich nicht planen ließ. Genauso wenig wie das Leben, dachte Draco dumpf, als er Teddy neben sich schluchzen hörte.


	2. zirkumpolar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinweis: AU

Draco hustete trocken und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

Es war heiß.

Nicht wirklich heiß, eher drückend warm und schwül, aber das machte es nicht besser. Die Luft im Zimmer war abgestanden und fühlte sich aufgebraucht an, obwohl das Fenster über dem Bett weit geöffnet war und eine leichte Brise hereinwehte. Draco kam nicht umhin den Sommer zu hassen.

Seit Wochen war es in London unerträglich heiß, man war ständig am Schwitzen, am Auslaufen und man hatte dauerhaft das Gefühl im eigenen Saft zu liegen. Draco strich sich über die feuchte Stirn und atmete tief ein- und aus, bevor er sich müde aufsetzte. Es kühlte sich nachts kaum noch ab und bei dieser Wärme war an erholsamen Schlaf nicht zu denken. In diesen Wochen konnten sich wohl nur die Klimaanlagenbesitzer wirklich glücklich schätzen.

Draco glaubte nicht, dass eine kalte Dusche etwas bringen würde. Denn kurz danach würde er nur noch mehr schwitzen, aber ein Versuch war es ihm trotzdem wert, weil er bei diesen Temperaturen sonst verrückt werden würde. Er schob das dünne Laken von sich weg und hielt dann plötzlich, wie erstarrt, abrupt inne. Auf einmal war sein Kopf leergefegt und die Gedanken über die Hitze, den Sommer und den Schweiß waren wie weggeblasen.

Er hatte ganz vergessen wo er war.

„Oh, fuck“, fluchte Draco leise, stand hastig auf und verhedderte sich dabei in dem Laken, sodass er kurzerhand auf dem Boden landete. Draco sah auf, in der Annahme, dass ihn irgendwer dabei gesehen hatte, aber das Schlafzimmer war leer. Der Mann, Harry, den er gestern Abend in der Bar kennengelernt hatte, war nicht mehr hier.

Draco hob seine Kleidung auf, die überall auf dem Boden verstreut lag, und zog sie sich eilig über, ehe er leise aus dem Schlafzimmer trat. Es war Vollmond und das Licht ebnete ihm den Weg im Flur, sodass er zwar leise sein musste, aber nicht ganz blind war, während er durch das fremde Haus ging. Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er vorhin nicht gegangen war, denn das hier verstieß eindeutig gegen die Regeln, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte.

Niemals bei irgendeinem Typen schlafen. Mit ihm schlafen – ja. Denn dafür hatte Draco sich hübsch gemacht und überhaupt Zeit in der Bar verbracht, aber morgens in einem fremden Haus oder einer unbekannten Wohnung aufzuwachen, gehörte eindeutig nicht zu seinem Plan, um sich nach der Arbeit abzulenken.

Eine gemeinsame Nacht, die mehr als über Sex hinausging, konnte nur für mehr Probleme sorgen, als nötig. Und als Draco an die Wand sah, die mit Fotorahmen und glücklich strahlenden Menschen gepflastert war, wusste er auch wieder, warum es besser gewesen wäre abzuhauen, nachdem sie ihr Schäferstündchen beendet hatten.

Da waren Kinder. Nicht vor Draco, denn dann wäre er vor Schreck schon drei Meter in die Höhe gesprungen, aber auf den Bildern, die vom Mondlicht erhellt wurden und Draco förmlich anschrien beachtet zu werden, grinsten ihm drei Kinder entgegen.

Dracos Blick wanderte von einem Bild zum nächsten und er wusste nicht, was es war, aber er fühlte sich schlecht. Waren die Kinder hier im Haus? Hatte dieser Harry ihn gestern angelogen, als sie sich kennengelernt und geredet hatten? Draco wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie es war in einer zerrütteten Familie aufzuwachsen und …

Er zuckte zusammen, als er das Knallen einer Tür vernahm. Draco sah sich um und lauschte der allgegenwärtigen Stille, doch konnte keine weiteren Geräusche ausmachen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er die Toilettenspülung oder das Rauschen der Dusche hören würde, aber es war komplett ruhig und Draco fluchte wieder leise. Hoffentlich würde er es schaffen, sich wenigstens unbemerkt aus dem Haus zu stehlen, bevor Harry es mitbekam. Warum konnte er nicht einfach mit einem Fingerschnipsen verschwinden oder sich wegzaubern?

Die Treppenstufen knarrten laut unter seinen Schritten und Draco seufzte leise. So würde er es nie unbemerkt hier wegschaffen. Doch als er im Halbdunkel vor der verschlossenen Haustür stand, wusste Draco, dass die knarrenden Treppenstufen sein geringstes Problem gewesen waren. Er sah sich um und hoffte an einem Haken oder auf der Kommode den passenden Schlüssel zu finden, doch die Suche war vergebens. Von Autoschlüsseln bis hin zu Hundeleinen und einem Handy lag da alles, aber kein Schlüsselbund.

„Na super“, murmelte Draco und sah sich um. Er wusste weder wo sein Date vom letzten Abend abgeblieben war, noch war ihm klar, wie er unbemerkt aus dem Haus kommen sollte. Draco ging den Flur entlang, sah sich ein wenig um und fand erst die Küche und dann das Bad, bevor er plötzlich im großen Wohnzimmer war und seinem Weg in die Freiheit gegenüberstand.

Hinter dem großen Flügel war eine gläserne Tür, die offensichtlich zur Terrasse und dem Garten führte. Sie war bereits geöffnet, die leichte Brise brachte die hellen Vorhänge zum flattern und Draco zögerte nicht lange und sah sich auch kein weiteres Mal um, bevor er hinaus in die Nacht trat. Es war nicht wirklich kühl, eher genauso drückend warm und schwül wie im Haus, aber immerhin ging hier ein leichter Wind.

Sein Blick huschte über einen Kletterturm, einen Sandkasten und landete dann auf dem hölzernen Gartentor; es war nur hüfthoch und direkt dahinter lag die Straße. Es gab also doch einen Ausweg. Aber bevor Draco überhaupt einen Schritt Richtung Tor setzen konnte, meldete sich eine Stimme, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„Verabschiedest du dich nicht?“

Harry war nicht im Badezimmer gewesen und auch sonst nirgends im Haus, weil er sich entspannt auf einer roten Luftmatratze im Swimmingpool umhertreiben ließ. Draco sah ihn perplex an, die Laternen auf der Veranda und das Mondlicht reichten aus, um einander gut erkennen zu können, und dennoch hoffte Draco, dass die nächtliche Dunkelheit seinen Gesichtsausdruck kaschieren würde.

„Gestern Abend habe ich dich nicht ein einziges Mal sprachlos erlebt. Nicht mal, als du unter mir gelegen hast“, sagte Harry und Draco schluckte schwer. Er spürte es bei der Erinnerung in seiner Lendengegend ziehen und wandte sich langsam vom Gartentor ab, ging stattdessen auf Harry zu. Der Sex war wirklich gut gewesen, besser sogar, als Draco sich anfangs vorgestellt hatte. Aber das hier, jede weiter verstreichende Sekunde und Minute war ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung. Draco wusste es und konnte dennoch nicht verhindern, dass seine Füße ihn zum Swimmingpool trugen, welcher in der hinteren Ecke des großen gepflegten Gartens lag.

„Ich … eigentlich wollte ich vorhin schon gehen“, sagte Draco und musterte Harry, der die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte und ihn gelassen anlächelte.

„Kommst du mit rein?“, fragte Harry und deutete auf das Wasser um sich, als hätte er Dracos vorige Worte nicht gehört. Wahrscheinlich war es dieses Lächeln, die Grübchen und dieser Blick, die Draco dazu veranlasst hatten überhaupt einen Drink von Harry anzunehmen, als sie sich gestern zum ersten Mal begegnet waren.

Dieser Mann war anders, als all die anderen, mit denen Draco schon im Bett gelegen hatte. Harry schien einfach gestrickt und irgendwie simpel zu sein. Er sah so entspannt und locker aus, ganz im Gegensatz zu Draco, der sich dauerhaft den Kopf über seine Arbeit und andere Dinge zerbrach.

„Dahinten ist noch eine“, sagte Harry und zeigte zu der Luftmatratze, die am Rand lag. Draco zögerte. Eigentlich sollte er wirklich gehen, das würde ihm Probleme, unnötige Stammelei und den Anblick dieser nahezu perfekten Augen ersparen. Letztlich zog er sich aber aus, nahm sich die grüne Luftmatratze vom Rand und stieg samt Unterhose in den Pool. Er spürte jetzt schon, dass das hier nicht sein Element war.

Sein Element war es, Drinks entgegen zu nehmen, Sex zu haben und dann zu gehen. Aber nicht das hier. Nicht das Liegen auf einer Luftmatratze, während das kühle Wasser um seine Füße schwappte und über ihnen die Sterne funkelten.

Draco seufzte selig, als er seine Arme in das kühle Wasser hängen ließ, und wünschte sich, dass er schon früher wach geworden wäre. Oder besser sogar, dass sie gar nicht erst ins Schlafzimmer gegangen wären, sondern es gleich hier im Pool getrieben hätten. Das hätte ihnen die klebrigen und schweißgebadeten Laken im Bett erspart.

„Ich habe deinen Namen vergessen.“

Draco wandte seinen Blick von den Sternen ab und sah zur Seite. Fast verlor er dabei das Gleichgewicht und fiel ins Wasser, aber irgendwie hielt er sich dann doch und wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte sich immer alle Namen gemerkt, zumindest für diese eine Nacht. Er verstand es, wenn Leute zweimal nachfragten und sich nicht sicher waren, ob sie seinen Namen auch richtig verstanden hatten. Aber das hier war … ja. Vielleicht hätte er doch einfach verschwinden sollen.

„Vielleicht auch besser so“, sagte Draco und Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich mache sowas hier nicht oft“, gestand Harry und schöpfte mit den Händen Wasser über seinen Körper, um die Luftmatratze nicht verlassen zu müssen, aber trotzdem nass zu sein.

„Das rechtfertigt die Vergesslichkeit aber nicht“, meinte Draco bissiger als gewollt und sah kurz zu Harry, ob er es ihm übel nahm, aber dieser war immer noch damit beschäftigt sich nass zu machen.

„Du hast ja offenbar auch vergessen mir von den Kindern zu erzählen“, sagte Draco gleich im Anschluss und sah wieder zu den Sternen. Er runzelte die Stirn über sich selbst. Bei anderen Männern, die bereits Väter waren, hatte ihn das sonst auch nicht wirklich gestört oder interessiert.

„Oh, naja, das fand ich nicht wichtig. Oder ist das wichtig? Sie sind drei. Also ich meine, es sind drei. Lily, die Jüngste, ist fünf“, plapperte Harry durcheinander und Draco schnaubte amüsiert. Der Kerl war wirklich anders, als all die anderen.

„Und die Mutter dazu?“

„Wir sind seit vier Jahren geschieden. Nachdem wir gemerkt haben, dass wir nur noch eine Gemeinsamkeit haben, hat das alles nicht mehr geklappt“, erklärte Harry und Draco zögerte kurz. Er sollte sich eigentlich aus den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute raushalten, aber irgendetwas an Harry brachte ihn dazu immer neugieriger zu werden.

„Und was war diese letzte Gemeinsamkeit?“, fragte er und Harry lachte leise.

„Wir stehen beide auf Männer“, sagte Harry gelassen und Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Harry neben ihm plötzlich mit einem lauten Platschen von der Luftmatratze ins Wasser fiel.

„Warum kriege ich das nie hin“, prustete Harry verärgert, als er sich die schwarzen nassen Haare aus der Stirn strich und Draco schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während er beobachtete, wie Harry sich wieder auf die Luftmatratze zog. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er wieder bequem lag, und ihre Blicke begegneten sich, als sie annahmen, dass der jeweils andere nicht gucken würde.

„Du hast schöne Augen“, sagte Harry freiheraus und Draco wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab. Er sah in den Himmel hinauf und schwieg. Draco hörte Komplimente wie diese gerne, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht gut waren, wenn man eigentlich vorhatte, den anderen nie wieder zu sehen.

Zwischen ihnen herrschte Schweigen und Draco wusste nicht, ob er sich hätte bedanken oder es erwidern sollen, denn um Himmels willen, Harry hatte wirklich faszinierende Augen. Aber es laut auszusprechen würde Dracos immer schneller schlagendem Herzen mit Sicherheit nicht guttun.

„Früher wollte ich mal Astronaut werden.“

„Wow“, sagte Draco über so wenig Talent, ein Thema elegant zu wechseln. Er lachte leise und hörte, wie Harry neben ihm einstimmte. Das Zirpen der Grillen wurde von ihnen übertönt, bis die Ruhe sich wieder ausbreitete.

„Wusstest du, dass das Licht, das wir jetzt sehen, eigentlich bedeutet, dass wir in die Vergangenheit blicken?“, meinte Draco fragend und das Zirpen der Grillen wurde wieder lauter, bis Harry die Stille zwischen ihnen mit Worten füllte.

„Also befinden wir uns gerade in der Zukunft?“, fragte Harry irritiert.

„Naja, im Grunde bedeutet es, dass wir uns nur zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort befinden“, sagte Draco und konnte im Nachhinein nicht glauben, dass er es tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte. Während sein Blick nervös und starr auf die Sterne gerichtet war, hörte er, wie Harry neben ihm wieder von der Luftmatratze rutschte. Nur hörte es sich dieses Mal nicht wie ein Versehen, sondern bestimmt an. Die seichten Wellen schwappten um Dracos Fußgelenke und Hände, als Harry durch das Wasser zu ihm kam.

Der Swimmingpool war tief und Harry reichte das Wasser bis zu den Schultern, als er neben Dracos Luftmatratze zum Stehen kam. Draco sah ihn an. Grün traf auf Grau.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Harry schmunzelnd und Draco sah ihn fragend an, bis Harry plötzlich die Luftmatratze unter ihm wegzog und er ins kühle Wasser fiel.

„Idiot“, schimpfte Draco prustend, als er wieder auftauchte und sich die nassen blonden Haare nach hinten strich. Sein Vorwurf klang nicht annähernd so ehrlich, wie er es vielleicht beabsichtigt hatte. Im Grunde war die Abkühlung von Kopf bis Fuß eine gute Idee gewesen und ein schmales Lächeln breitete sich auf Dracos Lippen aus, bis Harry sprach und es erstarb.

„Draco“, sagte Harry und lächelte. „Dein Name ist Draco. Wie das Sternbild, das ganzjährig zu sehen ist“, fügte Harry hinzu und Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Harrys intensiver Blick, der ihn förmlich mitten ins Herz traf, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Es war gut, dass Harry ihn von der Luftmatratze gezogen hatte, denn spätestens jetzt, bei dem Anblick dieses nahezu fremden Mannes, hätte Draco ohnehin eine Abkühlung gebrauchen können.

Es war besser zu gehen. Er hätte schon lange weg sein sollen. Das Herzrasen, Harrys Blick, die Stille zwischen ihnen, dieses vertraute Gefühl – genau deshalb hatte sich Draco seine eigenen Regeln auferlegt.

Draco schluckte schwer und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Er schwamm zur Leiter, zog sich aus dem Wasser und ignorierte Harrys fragende Worte, was plötzlich los sei. Draco drehte sich von dem Dunkelhaarigen weg, zog seine nasse Unterhose aus und seine Kleidung an, bevor er sich vom Swimmingpool abwandte.

„Hey!“, rief Harry, als er zu begreifen schien, dass Draco sich zum Gartentor aufmachen wollte und seinem Ziel bereits gefährlich nah war.

„Seh ich dich wieder?“, fragte Harry und Draco verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er hörte, wie Harry ebenfalls aus dem Swimmingpool stieg.

„Du siehst mich doch das ganze Jahr“, sagte Draco und deutete auf das funkelnde Himmelzelt über ihnen, welches die Gegenwart mit jeder weiter verstreichenden Sekunde zu einem Teil seinesgleichen werden ließ – der Vergangenheit.

„Ja, aber …“

„Mach’s gut, Harry“, sagte Draco und sah noch einmal zu dem Mann zurück, für den er seine eigenen Regeln gebrochen hatte und der sein Herz auch ohne Sex hatte schneller schlagen lassen. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern, ging Draco auf das Gartentor zu, schwang ein Bein darüber und dann das andere, bevor er auf dem warmen Asphalt landete und in der Nacht verschwand, wie sein Sternbild es nie tat.


	3. Dämonengeflüster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're tired of surviving  
> But you gotta keep on trying  
> Gotta hold on  
> \- Nano

~*~

Die Müdigkeit und der Schlaf verließen Harrys Körper nur langsam. Ähnlich wie das Meerwasser, welches sich bei Ebbe träge vom Land zurückzog und in der Weite des Horizonts verschwand. Als er wach war, hielt er jedoch die Augen geschlossen, weil es ein paar wenige Sekunden gab, die kostbar für ihn waren. Es waren Sekunden, in denen er wach, aber leer war.

Eine Leere, die nichts füllte und gleichzeitig alles ausfüllte.

In diesen Augenblicken bestand alles nur aus ruhigen und tiefen Atemzügen, seinem beständigen Herzschlag und Blut, welches in Bewegung war. Nach dem Wachwerden gab es einen Moment, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, in dem Harry hin und wieder ausblendete und vergaß, wo er sich befand, wer er jetzt ist und wer er früher einmal war.

In diesen kurzen Momenten war die Leere wie Frieden und Harry hatte mit den Jahren begonnen, diese Sekunden kampflos Besitz über sich ergreifen zu lassen. Und, auch wenn er es sich nur ungern eingestand, schätzte er diese Sekunden. Sie waren wie ein Knopf, um Pause zu drücken, als wäre sein Leben, in dem er gefeiert worden war, ohne mitfeiern zu können, ein schlechter Film.

Draco hingegen, für den schon ein Blick am Morgen genügte, um festzustellen, wie der Tag werden würde, hasste diese Sekunden. Denn aus den wenigen Augenblicken wurde meist ein ganzer Tag oder auch zwei, die sich grau und trist dahinzogen, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte. Er hatte lediglich die Möglichkeit Harry aus der Dunkelheit zu locken, in die er fiel.

Es war nicht einfach und würde nie einfach sein, aber das war in Ordnung. Es war ein Teil des Preises, den sie für den Frieden hatten zahlen müssen.

~*~

„Ich bringe die Kinder zu Molly. Willst du Tschüss sagen?“, fragte Draco, als er sich Hose und Pullover überzog. Harry hörte nur, wie Draco im Schlafzimmer herumkramte und dann vor dem Bett in die Knie ging. Unbewusst hielt Harry den Atem an und kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen. Er fühlte Dracos warme Hand an seiner Stirn und in seinen wirren Haaren, doch sagen konnte und wollte Harry nichts. Seine Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken und die Lippen wie zugenäht an. Mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte er sachte den Kopf, spürte Dracos Lippen auf seiner Nasenspitze und dann auf der Wange.

„Okay, nicht schlimm“, sagte Draco ruhig und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sich tonnenschweres Blei auf seine Brust und die Schultern legte, um ihm die Luft zu nehmen, die er kurz zuvor noch angehalten hatte. Denn, ohne es laut sagen zu wollen, fühlte es sich nicht nur schlimm, sondern schrecklich für ihn an.

Wenn Harry könnte, dann würde er aufstehen und sich von seinen Kindern verabschieden, wie er es an all den anderen Tagen auch tat, bevor er zur Arbeit ging. Aber heute war es anders. Heute wurden sie wieder zu Molly gebracht, damit sie nichts mitbekamen und Draco die Chance hatte, in der Nähe sein zu können. Zusätzlich würde Draco für sie beide im Ministerium anrufen und lügen, dass sie krank seien. Eine Krankheit, die es nicht gab und lediglich als Vorwand diente, damit niemand mitbekam, wie es Harry wirklich ging.

Nur wenige wussten, dass er Tränke nahm, dass das Lächeln oft falsch war und hinter der brüchigen Fassade ein Kartenhaus schlummerte, welches ständig drohte einzubrechen. Und heute war es wieder soweit. Es fiel auseinander, setzte die Wirkung der Tränke innerhalb weniger Stunden außer Gefecht und ließ die Erinnerungen an den Krieg, wie Bomben, in Harrys Kopf explodieren. Sie zogen ihn in eine tiefe Schlucht, aus der er es alleine nicht wieder herausschaffen würde.

Er war kaputt. Er wusste es. Und Draco wusste es ebenso.

Harry spürte, wie es hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern zu brennen begann und er zog sich die dicke Daunendecke bis zur Nase hoch, um sein Gesicht vor Draco zu verbergen.

Es war einer der Tage, an denen er die wenigen Sekunden nach dem Aufwachen zurückhaben wollte.

Einer der Tage, an dem Harry die Angst, sich an dem Alltag und Leben zu freuen, welches er hatte, die Luft zum Atmen und Kraft zum klar denken nahm.

Einer der Tage, an denen er nicht an die Vergangenheit, Zukunft oder Gegenwart denken wollte.

Einer der Tage, an denen er nur wieder einschlafen wollte. Vielleicht sogar für immer, aber das sagte er nicht laut vor Draco. Erst recht nicht seit damals.

„Setz dich auf, wenn du kannst. Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?“, meinte Draco und Harry hörte, wie er mit knackenden Gelenken aufstand und das Schlafzimmer verließ. Es wurde ruhig, aber nicht komplett still, wie Harry feststellte. Er hörte schnelle Schritte im Haus, das Knacksen der alten Treppe und zuknallende Türen. Dieses Haus würde womöglich nie komplett zur Ruhe finden und dafür war Harry dankbar, denn manchmal konnte Stille erschreckend laut und ohrenbetäubend sein.

„Geht’s vielleicht noch lauter?“, hörte er Draco unten rufen und kurz darauf vernahm Harry laute trampelnde Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Das war keine Aufforderung, Scorpius!“

„Du bist doch auch laut“, erwiderte der Junge und Harry hörte selbst auf die Entfernung den Trotz in Scorpius‘ Stimme.

Sie schienen jetzt leiser miteinander zu reden und Harry öffnete seine Augen erst, als er hörte, wie Lily in eiligen Schritten die Treppe runter lief, woraufhin Draco sie ermahnte, dass keiner im Haus laufen sollte. Harry rief sich ins Gedächtnis, wie Draco selber ständig durchs Haus lief, wenn er was im Ofen vergessen hatte oder zu spät für die Arbeit dran war. Und an jedem anderen Morgen hätten sich bei dieser Erinnerung vielleicht Harrys Mundwinkel amüsiert gehoben, aber stattdessen spürte Harry nun, wie sich die Dunkelheit in seinen Kopf fraß, als wäre sie ein lästiger Parasit.

Er schloss wieder die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er hörte gedämpft, wie Draco mit den Kindern sprach, konnte aber nicht verstehen worüber, und Harry fragte sich, ob er das alles wirklich verdient hatte. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die heute alles schlecht redete und lauter war, als Harrys klarer Verstand, raubte ihm Nerven und Kraft.

Erst nach einigen Minuten öffnete er wieder langsam seine Augen und hörte das Rauschen des Kamins im Wohnzimmer. Es wurde ruhig, aber nicht ganz still. Durch das offene Fenster konnte er das Bellen der Nachbarhunde hören und am Abend, wenn die Dunkelheit wiederkehrt, würde er das Schreien wilder Eulen aus dem nahegelegenen Wald hören können. Es war Winter, die Jahreszeit, in der die Natur flüsterte und kaum zu hören war. Erst im Frühling würde er wieder eine Symphonie von Wildtieren erwarten.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er dort regungslos im Bett lag. Es konnten zwei, fünf oder auch zehn Minuten sein. Doch wirklich Bewegung kam erst in seinen Körper, als das Fenster durch einen kräftigen Windzug zuschlug und wieder anklappte. Draußen zog sich der Himmel rasch zu und eine kühle Mischung aus Schnee und Regen fand ihren Weg zum Boden.

In der Vergangenheit hatte Harry dieses typische Geräusch von Unwettern als beruhigend empfunden, doch jetzt hörte es sich für ihn an, als würden tausend Dämonen miteinander flüstern. Passend zu dem grauen Nebel in seinem Kopf, dem er nicht entfliehen konnte.

Es fühlte sich für Harry nicht an, als wäre es wirklich er selbst, der sich unter der Decke hervorschälte und aufstand. Viel mehr glich es einer mechanischen Abfolge von bestimmten Bewegungen.

Er schob die Decke weg, schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, fühlte das kühle Parkett unter seinen Füßen, stand auf und ging rüber, um das Fenster zu schließen.

Alles ohne nachzudenken, als wäre er kein Mensch, sondern eine Maschine.

Draußen sammelte sich keine weiße Schneepracht auf dem Boden, wie es für den Dezember sonst üblich war, stattdessen wurde alles von einer grauen matschigen Masse überzogen, die garantierte, dass man mindestens einmal Bekanntschaft mit dem glatten Kopfsteinpflaster machen würde.

Hier drinnen allerdings war der Boden weder feucht noch rutschig und trotzdem waren Harrys Schritte langsam und zögernd, als würden seine Beine jeden Moment den Dienst versagen, als er auf dem Weg in das angrenzende Badezimmer war.

Die Fliesen waren noch kühler als das dunkle Parkett im Schlafzimmer nebenan. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über Harrys Körper und er verschränkte die Arme vor der nackten Brust, während er sich schweigend im Spiegel betrachtete. Seine Haut war blass, die dunklen Haare standen, wie gewohnt, in alle Richtungen ab und an seinem Hals fanden sich Blutergüsse wieder, die von sanften Küssen zeugten.

Gestern Abend war die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen, zumindest halbwegs. Da hatten die Tränke ihre Wirkung beibehalten, ehe sie über Nacht plötzlich nachgelassen hatten. Harrys Hand bewegte sich wie von selbst zum Badezimmerschrank über dem Waschbecken, und als er Dracos Rasierapparat sah, schluckte er schwer. Früher hatten dort Klingen gelegen.

Er ließ die kleine Schranktür wieder zufallen, sodass im Inneren irgendetwas umfiel und zu Bruch ging, doch Harry ignorierte das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas. Stattdessen ging er rüber zur Dusche, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und stellte sich samt Schlafhose unter den heißen Strahl. Das Wasser dampfte und trotzdem glaubte er, keinen Schmerz zu spüren.

Es gab so vielfältige Arten von Schmerz, dass Harry bei dem Gedanken daran übel wurde. Die Rötungen auf seiner Haut und der Stoff um seine Beine, der sich mit Wasser vollsog, waren dabei vollkommen egal.

Es gab Schmerz, den andere hatten durchleben müssen, als sie ihr Leben im Krieg ließen. Schmerz, den Familien noch heute fühlen mussten, weil ein Teil von ihnen fehlte.

Harry spürte, wie sein Magen rebellierte, als er Colin Creevey vor Augen hatte. Der kleine Junge mit der Kamera. Genau da steckte auch das Problem. Harry hatte nicht den sechszehnjährigen Colin vor Augen, der mit einem Ausdruck von Schmerz im Gesicht gestorben war. Viel mehr blühte in seinem Kopf die Erinnerung an den elfjährigen kleinen Jungen auf, der ihm mit strahlendem Gesicht wie eine Klette am Bein geklebt hatte.

Als Harry sich in die Knie gehend übergab, traten Tränen in seine Augen. Er stützte sich an der Glaswand der Duschkabine ab, und obwohl das Erbrochene schleunigst im Abfluss verschwand, breitete sich der säuerliche Geruch im gesamten Bad aus.

Und vom einen Moment zum nächsten waren da plötzlich nicht nur die Erinnerungen an Creevey, sondern auch die an Hannahs Mutter, die er nur einmal auf einem Foto gesehen hatte, als Neville und Hannah geheiratet hatten. Die Gesichter von Sirius, Remus und Tonks wirbelten wild in Harrys Kopf umher und ihm drehte sich erneut der Magen um.

Dumbledore, Mad-Eye und Fred. Dobby und Hedwig.

Seine Eltern.

Viele weitere Namen tanzten in seinem Kopf umher. Namen von Schülern und Mitgliedern des Ordens, die gestorben waren und bei einer alljährlichen Trauerfeier vorgetragen wurden. Es dauerte noch fünf Monate, ehe die nächste Feier stattfinden würde, aber wenn Harry die Tränke nicht nehmen würde, käme ihm jeder Tag wie eine Trauerfeier vor.

Jeder sagte ihm, dass er seinem Herzen folgen sollte, um sich besser zu fühlen, aber was sollte er tun, wenn sein Herz in tausend Teile zerbrochen war? Welchem Splitter sollte er folgen?

Warum hatte er das Gefühl ständig zu ertrinken? Warum hatte er nicht mehr retten können? Warum musste ausgerechnet er das Gesicht eines Krieges sein, den er nie gewollt hatte? Ein Krieg, der erst wirklich nach dem Sieg der Guten begann. Ein Kampf in seinem Herzen und Kopf, denn während des Krieges ging es nur darum zu überleben; das Verarbeiten kam danach und war tausend Mal schmerzhafter.

Und manche hatten gar keine Chance es zu verarbeiten, weil sie schlichtweg … nicht mehr sind. Nicht mehr sein werden. Wegen ihm. Wegen einem Jungen, der insgeheim aufs Sterben vorbereitet wurde.

Aber er hatte nicht einfach das Atmen einstellen können. Schon damals nicht, weil so viel auf ihn gesetzt worden war, und jetzt noch viel weniger, weil Scorpius und Lily da waren. Und Draco.

Aber hin und wieder …, wenn es wirklich dunkel um ihn wurde, dann wollte Harry es. Einschlafen, ohne aufzuwachen. Fast beneidete er die Gefallenen im Krieg. Dann wären ihm Tage wie heute erspart geblieben.

Tage, an denen eintausend Fragen und Gedanken auf ihn prasselten, ohne nachzulassen. Tage, an denen er nicht wusste, wie er funktionieren sollte.

Tage, an denen ein paar wenige Sekunde ausreichten, um alle Pläne des Alltags über den Haufen zu werfen.

Er rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand herunter und zog anschließend die Beine an, ehe er die Arme darum schlang und seine Stirn auf die Knie legte. Das heiße Wasser prasselte weiterhin auf Harry hinab, als er schleppend in die kleine Mulde zwischen seinen Knien atmete. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Lungen verlernten sich mit Sauerstoff zu füllen und er spürte, wie er kaum noch Luft bekam.

Harry hatte das Bild seiner Eltern im Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte sie nicht mehr sehen. Nicht auf diese Art und Weise.

In seinem Herzen kämpfte noch immer der Krieg.

Sein Gesicht war jahrelang das Schlachtfeld gewesen, auf dem man Kämpfe ausgetragen hatte, für die er eigentlich viel zu jung gewesen war.

Mit einem Schrei, den nur er selbst hören konnte, machte er sich noch kleiner. Er versuchte, den Erinnerungen den Rücken zuzukehren.

Er wollte, dass die Namen aufhörten, wie quälende Geister durch seinen Kopf zu schwirren. Er wollte, dass die Erinnerungen aufhörten. Er wollte an nichts denken, nichts tun, sich nicht bewegen und nicht reden. Aber gleichzeitig wollte er genau all das tun und letztlich … konnte er nicht. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf explodieren würde.

„… du schon hier?“

Harry hob träge den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass das Wasser plötzlich ausgestellt wurde. Draco hockte neben ihm und musterte Harry mit einem besorgten Blick. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie Draco den Zauberstab bewegte und der Geruch des Erbrochenem verschwand. Allmählich spürte er auch den Schmerz auf seiner Haut, doch er sagte nichts. Es gab ihm das Gefühl lebendig zu sein und er atmete zittrig aus, als Draco ihm auf die Beine half.

„Ich war nur eine halbe Stunde weg. Wie lange hockst du schon hier?“, fragte Draco und Harry hörte in seiner Stimme die Bemühung, sich im Zaum zu halten.

Harry zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, als er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Wie lange hatte er dagesessen? Fünf, zehn oder fünfzehn Minuten? Vielleicht auch zwanzig? Er wusste es nicht, aber seine Haut war an einigen Stellen krebsrot und Draco musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Kannst du duschen?“, fragte Draco und Harry sagte wieder nichts. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an die Glaswand zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Er spürte, wie die Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Er wollte duschen und das ekelhafte Gefühl loswerden, aber nichts tat sich. Er konnte nicht. Die Blockade schien unüberwindbar. Sein Körper bewegte sich kein Stück vorwärts; nur nach unten und Draco war da, um ihm unter die Arme zu greifen und zu stützen.

„Ist okay. Ist nicht schlimm“, sagte Draco und sprach daraufhin Worte, bei denen Harry sich nicht mal die Mühe machte sie zu verstehen. Er spürte lediglich, wie ein Prickeln über seinen Körper zog und ihm das Gefühl von Frische verlieh, welches mindestens für einen ganzen Tag anhalten würde. Auch der säuerliche und muffige Geschmack aus seinem Mund verschwand, als hätte er soeben die Zähne geputzt.

„Ich lass dich jetzt kurz los, okay?“, meinte Draco und wartete, bis Harry schwach nickte. Anschließend zog Draco ihm die durchnässte Hose von den Hüften und mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch fiel sie auf den feuchten Boden. Während Draco nach nebenan ging, um ein Shirt und eine frische Hose zu holen, stand Harry regungslos da. An die Wand starrend und alles in Frage stellend, was er jemals getan hatte.

Draco half ihm nach einigen Augenblicken sich abzutrocknen, die geröteten Hautstellen einzucremen und die neuen Sachen anzuziehen.

„Ich bin nicht so gut darin“, sagte Draco, als er seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Haut richtete und konzentrierte Worte murmelte, die Harry nicht kannte. Er spürte aber, wie seine Haut kühler wurde und seufzte leise, als der Schmerz ein wenig nachließ.

Es gab Zeiten, in denen sie den Zauberstab nicht aufeinander gerichtet hatten, um sich zu helfen und den anderen zu heilen, sondern, um sich gegenseitig zu töten. Auszulöschen, wie Tinte auf Pergament. Aber Grausamkeit ist kein Charakterzug, wie viele fälschlicherweise dachten. Grausamkeit ist eine Angewohnheit, die abgelegt werden konnte, wenn man den richtigen Menschen um sich hatte.

Und Harry wusste, als er nach einigen Minuten wieder im Bett lag, dass er den richtigen Menschen schon lange gefunden hatte. Das Hochzeitsbild auf ihrem Nachtschrank war schon über fünfzehn Jahre alt.

„Willst du hier oben bleiben?“, fragte Draco und Harry blinzelte einmal träge, ehe er sich unter der Bettdecke vergrub, in der Hoffnung, an nichts mehr denken zu müssen.

„Ich bin unten, wenn was ist“, sagte Draco leise und Harry hörte, wie Draco verschwand, die Treppen nach unten ging und Geschirr in der Küche klapperte. Es beruhigte ihn zu wissen, dass er alleine, aber nicht einsam war. Draco hatte den Unterschied zwischen diesen Worten damals recht schnell verstanden.

~*~

Harry musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er wach wurde, hatte draußen bereits die Dämmerung eingesetzt. Draco kam gerade mit einem Glas Wasser ins Zimmer und sein konzentrierter Blick zeugte davon, wie er versuchte, nichts zu verschütten. Erst als er es auf dem Nachtschrank abgestellt hatte und erleichtert ausatmete, machte Harry sich bemerkbar.

„Willst du?“, fragte Draco und hob das Glas wieder hoch, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du solltest aber. Du hast fast den ganzen Tag geschlafen und nichts getrunken oder gegessen“, sagte Draco ruhig und Harry drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er merkte, wie sich die Matratze kurz darauf bewegte und hörte, wie die Decke raschelte.

Harry nahm an, dass er gleich Dracos Körper an seinem Spüren würde, aber diese Berührung blieb aus. Er linste über die Schulter und sah, wie Draco auf seiner Hälfte des Bettes sitzenblieb. Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil gelehnt und die Beine breit- und auseinander gestreckt, sodass Harry gar nicht lange zögerte und sich aufraffte, um es sich zwischen Dracos Beinen bequem zu machen.

Er spürte, wie Draco erleichtert durchatmete, keinen Schritt zu weit gegangen zu sein, und genoss das Gefühl, Dracos Oberkörper an seinem Rücken zu spüren. Bei jedem von Dracos Atemzügen bewegte Harry sich ein Stück auf und ab, während ihm Dracos lange Beine zu seinen Seiten wie Schutzschilde vorkamen.

„Okay?“, fragte Draco, als er über Harry die Decke ausbreitete.

Harry zögerte, nickte dann aber stumm. Denn in diesem Moment, als ihn die Realität wieder einholte, wollte er weder einsam noch alleine sein. Er wollte Gesellschaft haben, aber nicht reden müssen.

„Wie schlimm ist es?“, fragte Draco und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht antworten. Und er wollte auch, dass die aufkommenden Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf verschwanden. Er sah seine Eltern wieder. Das warme Lächeln seiner Mutter.

„So schlimm?“, fragte Draco und fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Decke. Die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme, dass Harry bestätigend die Decke berühren würde, war kaum zu überhören. Aber Harry wusste nicht, wie er sich wirklich fühlte. Am liebsten würde er gar nichts fühlen.

„Oder so schlimm?“, fragte Draco besorgt weiter und fuhr zart mit seinen Fingern über die wulstige Narbe auf der Innenseite von Harrys Unterarm.

Die rosige und hässliche Narbe, welche die meiste Zeit unter einem Zauber versteckt gehalten wurde, schmerzte schon lange nicht mehr. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Moment, in dem Harry sie sich zugefügt hatte. Schmerz, dann Erleichterung.

Es war ein Schnitt gewesen, um nicht mehr in Dracos graue Augen schauen zu müssen, die ihn zwar verständnisvoll, aber leidend ansahen.

Ein Schnitt, um nicht mehr Mollys mütterliches und verständnisvolles Lächeln zu sehen, das den eisigen Keil schmerzlich in Harrys Brust rammte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er seine Mutter nie hatte kennenlernen dürfen.

Ein Schnitt, um Hermines Vorträgen und vielen Lektüren über Depressionen zu entgehen, die Harry helfen sollten, es aber meistens nur verschlimmerten, weil er zu höflich war, um sie zu unterbrechen.

Ein Schnitt, um all die grausamen Erinnerungen auszulöschen, die ihn täglich in den unpassendsten Situationen überfielen und aus der Bahn warfen.

Es war ein tiefer Schnitt gewesen und dann war Draco nach Hause gekommen. Genauso wie vorhin.

Aber heute hatte Harry nicht blutend in der Wanne gesessen und war auch nicht von rotem Wasser umgeben gewesen, als Draco in das Bad gekommen war.

„Ich … du musst nicht antworten. Wenn du reden willst, dann … Ich bin da“, sagte Draco leise, als Harry ihm auf seine vorige Frage keine Antwort gab.

Es wurde still zwischen ihnen und Harry ließ es zu, sich zwischen Dracos Beinen geschützt und kindlich zu fühlen. Er hatte es doch verdient, oder? Momente, in denen er abschalten durfte und sich nicht darüber Gedanken machen musste, wie er auf andere wirkte und welchen Eindruck er hinterließ.

Draco legte seine Arme um ihn und verteilte zarte Küsse auf Harrys dunklem Haarschopf, ehe auch er etwas ruhiger wurde. Harry spürte förmlich, wie die stille Anspannung Dracos Körper und Kopf verließ. Es war immerhin nicht oft der Fall, dass Harry innerhalb weniger Stunden jemanden an sich ranließ. Vielleicht war der heutige Tag grau, aber nicht schwarz. Nicht so, wie sie es an vielen anderen Tagen gewohnt waren und morgen konnte die Welt auch schon wieder ganz anders aussehen.

Harry wollte nicht daran denken, was morgen ist. Und nicht daran, was in einem Jahr sein würde. In der Vergangenheit hatte er mit Draco nie Zukunftspläne gemacht. Es war einfach gekommen, wie es ist. Und es war gut so, auch wenn der bittersüße Beigeschmack blieb, dass es nie so perfekt werden würde, wie Harry wollte. Vielleicht aber lag die Perfektion in der Imperfektion und …

„Hermine kam auch gerade, als ich bei Molly war. Hat die Kinder abgesetzt, weil sie heute bei ihren Eltern sein will und Ron zum Dienst musste“, sagte Draco plötzlich und unterbrach Harrys Gedanken.

Bei Dracos Worten hoben sich Harrys Mundwinkel ein wenig, aber es sah eher aus wie eine gezwungene Grimasse, trotz dessen, dass Harry sich tatsächlich über die Gesellschaft freute, die seine Kinder heute haben würden.

„Wir haben auch noch mal geredet. Über … ist okay. Tut mir leid“, sagte Draco eilig, als er spürte, wie Harry sich anspannte. Harry wollte es nicht hören. Nicht von Hermine. Nicht von Draco. Eigentlich nicht mal von sich selbst, aber seine Gedanken waren so laut, dass er die nächsten Worte nicht verhindern konnte.

„Was ist, wenn es ändert, wer ich bin?“, fragte er leise und die Erinnerung an den Abend, an dem Hermine ihnen von den Tabletten erzählt hatte, die die Muggel nahmen, blühte strahlend in seinem Kopf auf, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Dabei lag dieses Gespräch schon mehr als drei Monate zurück.

„Und … ich will diese Tabletten nicht jeden Tag nehmen“, sagte Harry dann leise, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass diese Worte idiotisch waren. Die Tränke nahm er zurzeit auch täglich, weil er ohne nicht mehr zurechtkam und nicht funktionierte.

Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte erneutes Schweigen zwischen ihnen und Draco festigte ein paar Mal seinen Griff um Harry, ehe er wieder locker ließ und tief durchatmete. Dann verteilte Draco leichte Küsse an Harrys Hinterkopf und Ohr.

Die Stille fühlte sich zerbrechlich und kostbar an, doch ehe Harry darum bitten konnte, dass Draco einen weiteren Moment lang gar nichts sagte, erhob dieser die Stimme.

„Harry, hör zu. Du … du hattest keine schöne Kindheit. Wir waren im Grunde noch Kinder, als der Krieg losging. Und, Merlin, du … du hast das Leben der anderen über deins gestellt und … und bist gestorben. Du kriegst Panikattacken und hast schlechte Tage – das ist okay“, sagte Draco unsicher und Harry spürte, wie Draco erneut seinen Griff um ihn festigte, als wäre er Sand, der ihm sonst haltlos durch die Finger rinnen könnte.

„Du hast jetzt jahrelang die Tränke genommen und bist in Therapie. Es ist kein Problem, wenn du jetzt die Tabletten der Muggel ausprobierst. Um … um ehrlich zu sein, hoffe ich, dass es dich verändern wird. Und zwar hoffentlich zum Besseren“, sagte Draco und Harry hörte, wie belegt sich die Stimme seines Mannes anhörte.

Die nächsten Worte waren raus, bevor der Gedanke in Harrys Kopf überhaupt richtig Gestalt hatte annehmen können.

„Was ist … wenn ich ohne die Depression nicht mehr weiß, wer ich bin?“, fragte er in die Stille des Raumes hinein und Harry wünschte sich, dass er vor dem Sprechen doch noch mal nachgedacht hätte. Es klang unüberlegt. Beinahe kindisch kam er sich vor. Naiv, davon auszugehen, die Depressionen, das Geflüster der Dämonen, in seinem Kopf komplett loszuwerden.

„Dann finden wir es gemeinsam heraus. Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Bei jedem Schritt“, sagte Draco, ohne groß zu zögern und Harry spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich etwas beruhigte. Das erste Mal überhaupt an diesem Tag.


	4. kalte Nächte, warme Betten

Der Winter war über Hogwarts eingebrochen, seit Wochen waren die Nächte klar und kalt, während es tagsüber ununterbrochen schneite. Die meisten mieden es ins Dorf zu gehen, blieben stattdessen vor den warmen Kaminen sitzen und tranken heiße Schokolade. Nur konnte Draco weder Kakao noch Tee mehr sehen, zumindest für heute. Er hatte stundenlang vor dem Kamin gesessen und dort seine Hausaufgaben gemacht, zwei Paar dicke Socken währenddessen getragen und mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ob er sich noch einen zweiten Wollpullover überzog.

Draco war niemand, der weinte, wenn ihm etwas wehtat oder er sich unwohl fühlte. Merlin, er hatte nicht einmal eine Träne vergossen, als Voldemort ihn damals mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert hatte. Aber das hier, was sich seit mehreren Stunden zäh wie Kaugummi dahinzog, war lächerlich. So erbärmlich, dass es für Draco unerträglich wurde, still und ruhig in dem voll belegten Schlafsaal zu liegen.

Nachdem das achte Schuljahr begonnen hatte und der Winter gekommen war, hatte er Nacht für Nacht gegen die bittere Kälte der alten Schlossmauern gekämpft, weil seine Depressionen wieder schlimmer geworden waren und ihn daran hinderten, einen anständigen Wärmezauber zustande zu bringen. Aber mittlerweile kämpfte Draco nicht mehr wirklich gegen die Kälte an, er hatte die nächtlichen Qualen einfach hingenommen.

Seitdem die Temperaturen außerhalb des Schlosses im Minusbereich waren und es ihm hier im Schlafsaal genauso kalt vorkam, hatte er einfach aufgegeben, sich mit Tausenden von Decken und warmen Tee einzudecken. Draco lag nur noch da, mit klappernden Zähnen und unkontrollierbarem Zittern, während er seit Stunden versuchte, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

Es war zum wahnsinnig werden. Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass heiße Tränen über seine kühlen Wangen liefen und er redete sich ein, dass sie das Resultat seiner Frustration waren und nicht der klappernden Zähne und den eisig kalten Füßen.

„Alles okay bei dir?“

Hastig hob Draco den Kopf, wischte eilig die Tränen weg und sah dann Harry neben seinem Bett stehen, der nichts weiter trug, als ein dünnes Shirt und seine Unterhose. Draco war kurz irritiert, denn es war noch immer ungewohnt, dass sie nun gemischte Schlafsäle hatten, aber er fing sich nach einem Moment und kam nicht umhin, Harry anzustarren.

„Es … Es ist kalt“, sagte Draco durch seine klappernden Zähne. Er verstand nicht, wie Harry überhaupt aufrecht stehen konnte. Wieso sah er aus, als wäre es draußen Sommer? Draco wäre in dem dünnen T-Shirt schon längst erfroren.

„Du kannst doch einfach einen …“, Harry stoppte sich selbst, bevor er ausgesprochen hatte. Der Gryffindor war nicht dumm und wusste nur zu gut, aus eigener Erfahrung, was die Depressionen und grässlichen Gedanken mit der Zauberkraft und Magie anstellten. Man wurde förmlich ausgesaugt.

Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bei Harrys Anblick noch mehr zitterte. Er wollte sagen, dass er einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, aber es kam kein einziges Wort über seine fahlen Lippen. Harry sah ihn nur nachdenklich an, ratlos, was er tun sollte, bis Regung in seinen Körper kam und er Dracos Bettdecke ein Stück anhob.

„Rutsch rüber“, sagte Harry und Draco sah ihn wieder irritiert an.

„Was?“

„Ich sagte, rutsch rüber“, wiederholte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dunklen wilden Haare. Draco wurde klar, dass Harry sich, trotz seiner festen Stimme, mehr als nur unsicher fühlte.

„Mir ist seit Stunden viel zu heiß und du siehst aus, als würdest du im nächsten Moment den Kältetod sterben. Also können wir uns auch gegenseitig helfen“, sagte Harry und Draco nickte mechanisch, ohne es überhaupt richtig mitzubekommen. Er rutschte ein Stück, um Harry mit unter seine Decke kommen zu lassen, doch das sorgte dafür, dass Draco auf dem kalten Teil der Matratze zum Liegen kam. Das leise Schluchzen hatte seine Kehle verlassen, bevor er gemerkt hatte, dass es kommen würde.

„Um Himmels willen. Du bist … scheiße bist du kalt“, sagte Harry und zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die dicke Daunendecke über ihnen ausbereitete.

Draco spürte Harrys mollige Körperwärme neben sich sofort und seine Instinkte trieben ihn dazu, nah an Harry heranzurutschen. Er legte seinen Arm um Harry, sein Kopf kam auf der Schulter des sonst so sturen Gryffindors zum Liegen und Draco seufzte selig. 

„Tut mir leid“, nuschelte Draco, als er seine frostigen Füße gegen Harrys heiße Waden drückte. Er hörte, wie Harry erneut scharf die Luft einzog, aber beschweren tat er sich nicht.

„Alles gut“, sagte Harry und Draco konnte Harrys Zögern spüren, aber war letztendlich froh, als Harry seinen Arm um ihn legte und noch näher zu sich zog. Draco fühlte sein Herz schneller schlagen und es hinter seinen Augen verräterisch brennen, weil ihm dieser Moment, Harrys Nähe und Geste, überwältigten. Draco spürte nicht nur, wie er wärmer wurde, sondern auch, dass er sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder wirklich sicher fühlte. Erneut fand eine Träne den Weg entlang seines Wimpernkranzes, um dann über seine Wange zu laufen und kurz darauf in Harrys dünnem Shirt zu versinken.

„D-Danke“, sagte Draco leise und presste seine kalte Nasenspitze in Harrys Halsbeuge. Er war herrlich warm und es war Draco egal, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht wirklich nahestanden. Sie hatten es gerade erst geschafft, die Rivalität auf Eis zu legen und einen halbwegs normalen Umgang miteinander zu pflegen – zusammen in einem Bett zu liegen, hatte da bisher nicht dazugehört.

„Nicht dafür“, meinte Harry und Draco wusste nicht, ob er es sich einbildete oder nicht, aber er glaubte für einen kurzen Moment Harrys Lippen an seiner Stirn zu spüren. Offensichtlich dachten sie beide anders über das, was zwischen ihnen existierte. Und obwohl es vielleicht der perfekte Moment wäre, Harry zu fragen, warum er wirklich mit ihm die Partnerarbeit in Verwandlung machen wollte und nicht mit Weasley, konnte Draco sich nicht dazu bringen zu sprechen. Er genoss die Wärme und Nähe viel zu sehr.

„Ich weiß wie es ist einzuschlafen, wenn man alleine ist und friert. Du hast das nicht verdient“, sagte Harry ruhig und Draco hätte ihm zu gerne gesagt, dass einige da mit Sicherheit eine ganz andere Meinung hatten, aber er schwieg.

„Schlaf gut“, murmelte Harry leise und Draco seufzte leise, als er noch näher an Harry heranrückte und dessen Arm um sich spürte. Draco wusste, dass er heute Nacht nicht wieder frieren würde. Das erste Mal seit Wochen.


	5. Mitternachtskuchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinweis: der erste von zwei Teddy/James Oneshots. Viel Spaß beim lesen. :)

Als Teddy aus den grünen lodernden Flammen des Kamins trat, war es still um ihn herum. Die wenigen Auroren, die sich zu dieser späten Uhrzeit noch in der Zentrale aufhielten, sprachen leise miteinander und schenkten Teddy kaum Aufmerksamkeit, als er mit lahmen Schritten durch das große Büro ging.

Seine Aurorenkleidung war verdreckt und die schweren Stiefel hinterließen womöglich dunkle Spuren auf dem hellen Boden, aber das interessierte Teddy nicht wirklich. Er war müde und erschöpft, nachdem er in Ungarn drei lange Wochen auf einem Einsatz verbracht hatte. Seine Lider waren so schwer, dass Teddy sie nur mit Mühe aufhielt und als er sich auf seinen Platz setzte, legte er mit geschlossenen Augen die Stirn auf die Schreibtischplatte.

Er wollte einfach nur nach Hause und ins Bett – endlich den Schlaf bekommen, der ihm seit Wochen fehlte. Aber wenn er jetzt gehen und der Arbeit den Rücken zukehren würde, dann würde das nur unnötige Probleme verursachen.

Blinzelnd öffnete Teddy seine Augen, atmete tief durch und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Eine Stunde – höchstens. Er würde schnell den Abschlussbericht schreiben und dann nach Hause verschwinden. Anschließend wartete eine freie Woche auf ihn und Teddy würde sich keine Gedanken um irgendwelche aufgeschobenen Berichte machen müssen, weil er sie einfach jetzt schreiben würde … aber … Teddy stöhnte genervt.

Das alles war leichter gesagt als getan. Zögernd griff er zu einem der Formulare und zog anschließend eine magische Feder aus dem Schubfach hervor, nur um sich zu wünschen, dass sich die Arbeit von alleine erledigen würde.

„Augen zu und durch“, murmelte Teddy zu sich selbst und verhexte seine Feder, um ihr träge den Text zu diktieren. Hin und wieder sah er auf einen verschmierten Notizzettel, welchen er drei Wochen lang in seinem Umhang herumgetragen hatte, aber größtenteils bekam Teddy den Bericht ohne Stütze hin – trotz der Müdigkeit.

Während er auf seinem Platz saß und das Pergament sich Zeile für Zeile füllte, verabschiedeten sich ein paar Auroren in den Feierabend und andere verschwanden auf Einsätze, sodass Teddy fast alleine war, bis nach einer guten Stunde die Nachtschicht in die Zentrale kam. Teddy nickte seinen Kollegen zum Gruß zu und diktierte seiner Feder angestrengt die letzten Worte, sodass er am Ende beinahe vor Freude geweint hätte.

Teddy las den Bericht noch einmal durch, korrigierte kleine Fehler, die durch die Feder und sein Gemurmel entstanden waren, bevor er sich aufrichtete und streckte. Er wettete zehn Galleonen, dass James ihn aufziehen würde, wenn Teddy ihm erzählte, dass er für den Bericht noch etwas länger geblieben war. Aber anders als James konnte Teddy solche Sachen nicht aufschieben, sondern musste und wollte sie meist gleich erledigen, auch wenn aller Anfang schwer war.

Er räumte seinen Schreibtisch auf, verstaute alles in Schubfächer und Ablageordner, ehe er den Bericht nahm und zu Robards Büro rüberging. Teddy klopfte an die massive Holztür, wartete einen Augenblick und zögerte, aber als er nichts hörte, drückte er einfach die Klinke herunter – abgeschlossen. Sein Einsatz in Ungarn war zwar vier Tage länger gewesen, als ursprünglich geplant, aber er war sich trotz allem sicher, dass Robards heute Nacht die Leitung der Aurorenzentrale innehatte.

Vielleicht setzte ihm die Müdigkeit aber allmählich doch zu und Teddy nahm an, dass er sich schlichtweg geirrt hatte, sodass er zu Harrys Büro rüberging. Er klopfte auch hier gegen die breite Holztür, an der ein glänzendes Messingschild hing, welches Harrys Namen und seine Position als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale verkündete. Direkt nach dem Anklopfen drückte Teddy aus Gewohnheit die Klinke herunter, denn bei Harry wartete er meist gar nicht hereingebeten zu werden, aber auf der anderen Seite der Tür tat sich nichts, weil auch dieses Büro verschlossen war.

Teddy zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus und wandte sich ab. Einer der beiden Männer war sonst immer da, ganz gleich ob Tag oder Nacht - entweder Robards als Stellvertreter oder Harry als Leiter der Auroren.

„Habe ich irgendwas verpasst? Sind beide nicht da?“, fragte Teddy einen seiner Kollegen und der Mann sah erschrocken von der Landkarte auf, über der er eben gebrütet hatte. Neben ihm lagen Stecknadeln und Akten, die nach einer Menge Arbeit aussahen.

„Bitte?“, fragte der Mann verwirrt. Offenbar hatte Teddy ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Robards und Harry?“, half Teddy seinem Kollegen auf die Sprünge und der Mann nickte verstehend.

„Robards hat sich mit Drachenpocken angesteckt und Potter liegt seit gestern Mittag im St. Mungos“, erklärte der Auror knapp und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen kahlen glänzenden Kopf. Teddy sah seinen Kollegen perplex an und es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Rädchen in seinem Kopf sich nicht mehr drehten und einrasteten.

„Was?“, fragte Teddy.

„Naja, Drachenpocken gehen rum. Robards Enkelin ist ja erst fünf und wahrscheinlich hat er sich bei der Kleinen …“

Teddy unterbrach seinen Kollegen wirsch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Nein“, sagte er hastig. „Warum liegt Harry im Mungos?“, fragte Teddy besorgt und auf einmal schien ihm der Bericht in seiner Hand lächerlich unwichtig. Die Müdigkeit verließ seinen Körper auf einen Schlag.

„Es gab plötzlich einen Einsatz in Schottland. Ist wohl ziemlich schiefgelaufen“, sagte der Auror und zuckte mit den Schultern, als wären das keine Neuigkeiten mehr für ihn. Sein nachdenklicher Blick war wieder auf die Landkarte gerichtet und er zog grübelnd die Stirn in Falten – ganz offensichtlich schien er wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft zu sein und Teddy auszublenden.

~*~

Teddy spürte, wie sein Herz raste und seine Hände schwitzten, als er den Flur entlang zum Atrium rannte. Er verfluchte den Kamin in der Aurorenzentrale, der nur mit anderen Zentralen verbunden war, weil er das Gefühl bekam, kostbare Zeit zu verlieren. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und Teddy überquerte den Apparationspunkt, ohne anzuhalten – er war nicht ganz bei der Sache und würde womöglich nicht in einem Stück im Mungos ankommen, weshalb er auf einen der Kamine zustürzte.

Das Flohnetzwerk verschlang Teddy in Sekundenschnelle und taumelnd kam er schließlich in der Empfangshalle des St. Mungo an. Sein schneller Puls setzte seinen Körper in Brand und gleichzeitig hatte Teddy das Gefühl, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren würde. Er wusste nicht, was wirklich los war und vielleicht machte er sich nervöser, als eigentlich nötig, aber wenn nicht, dann … Teddy atmete tief durch und schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

Er ging in schnellen und großen Schritten an der Empfangsdame vorbei, verschwand nach oben in die Sonderabteilung, in der Arbeitsunfälle der Ministeriumsangestellten behandelt wurden, und hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Die Wände waren kahl und weiß, in der Luft hing der Geruch von Desinfektionszaubern und eine gespenstische Stille umgab ihn, als er nach Atem rang.

Zimmer an Zimmer reihte sich auf dem langen Flur, an den Türen prangten große Zahlen und kleine Schilder, auf denen Teddy Namen der Patienten und danebenstehende Zeichenkombinationen erkennen konnte, die ihm nichts sagten. Er könnte jemanden der Angestellten fragen, aber Teddy nahm an, dass man ihm den Zutritt verwehren würde – nur der engste Familienkreis, so war es schon letztes Jahr bei James gewesen. Und dieses Mal nahm er es lieber gleich selbst in die Hand.

Teddys Blick huschte suchend über die Schilder, aber er konnte Harrys Namen nicht finden und wurde aufgehalten, als er gerade mal die Hälfte der Station hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen“, sagte eine kühle Stimme hinter ihm und Teddy sah über seine Schulter hinweg einer Heilerin entgegen, die ihn streng ansah, während sie ihr Klemmbrett vor sich gepresst hielt.

„Ich bin Auror. Ich suche …“

Ob Teddy seine Dienstmarke zeigte oder nicht, schien der Frau im mintgrünen Umhang egal zu sein. Sie schürzte empört die Lippen und ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen, Sir. Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht und die zugelassenen Zeiten für genehmigte Befragungen beginnen erst wieder morgen früh um acht Uhr“, zischte die ältere Dame und Teddy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht dienstlich hier“, sagte er aufgebracht und bekam das Gefühl, vom intensiven Blick der Heilerin durchbohrt zu werden. „Ich suche Harry Potter“, fügte Teddy hinzu und die Frau schnaubte missbilligend.

„Also ich muss doch bitten …“, sie verdrehte die Augen und ging an Teddy vorbei, als wäre er Luft.

„Zum einen ist die Besuchszeit schon lange vorbei und zum anderen denke ich nicht, dass Sie zum engsten Familienkreis gehören, oder? Aktuell ist es ohnehin nur seiner Frau gestattet hier zu sein“, sagte die Heilerin mit fester Stimme und wies dann auf den Ausgang.

„Am besten Sie gehen jetzt, bevor ich den Sicherheitsdienst rufe. Meine Patienten benötigen ihre Nachtruhe und …“

„Ginny?“

Teddy hatte die Worte der Heilerin ausgeblendet und sie abrupt unterbrochen. Seine blauen Augen waren gebannt auf die rothaarige Frau gerichtet, welche mit hängenden Schultern aus einem der Zimmer am Ende des Flurs kam.

„Mrs Potter? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich die Heilerin alarmiert und Ginny nickte mechanisch.

„Benötigen Sie doch einen Schlaftrank? Ich weiß, dass die Beistellbetten recht unbequem sein können, Mrs Potter“, sagte die Heilerin und wirkte wie ausgewechselt. Ihre Lippen zierte ein nachsichtiges und höfliches Lächeln, während sie Ginny musternd ansah.

Ginny schüttelte jedoch stumm den Kopf, zwang sich ein falsches Lächeln auf die Lippen und dann wanderte ihr Blick von der Heilerin zu Teddy – das gespielte Lächeln fiel wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen.

„Teddy“, sagte sie atemlos und er glaubte, dass seine Knie so weich wie Pudding wurden, als Ginny eilends auf ihn zukam. Sie legte ihre schmalen Hände auf seine Wangen und dann auf seine Schultern, während sie ihn besorgt ansah.

„Geht’s dir gut? Lief in Ungarn alles …“

„Was ist passiert?“, unterbrach Teddy sie und Stille legte sich über den Flur. Teddy sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Heilerin in das Zimmer verschwand, aus dem Ginny gekommen war, und er schluckte schwer.

Ginnys Augen waren verquollen und gerötet, aber in diesem Moment weinte sie nicht. Stattdessen umarmte sie Teddy und er fühlte sich an die Tage zurückerinnert, in denen sie die Größere gewesen war – mittlerweile überragte er Ginny um gut zwei Köpfe.

„Wie geht es Harry?“, fragte Teddy unsicher und spürte, wie die Nervosität wieder Besitz über seinen Körper ergriff. In seiner Magengegend braute sich eine schwere Masse aus Angst und Spannung zusammen, als Ginny sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung löste und ihn mit leeren Augen ansah. Ihre Unterlippe bebte und Teddy hätte sie am liebsten angelächelt, so wie er es immer tat, um schlechte Situationen zu retten. Nur heute war es anders.

Teddy konnte nicht lächeln. Er war froh, dass seine Lungen nicht vergaßen, wie man atmete, als Ginny schwach den Kopf schüttelte.

„Geh nach Hause, ja?“, meinte Ginny und hob den Arm, um Teddy mütterlich durch die blauen Haare zu streichen.

„James macht sich verrückt, weil du schon vor vier Tagen wieder hättest zurück sein sollen“, sagte sie und Teddy nickte. Er wusste, dass sie sich mit diesen Worten ablenkte, denn Ginny wurde immer blasser, als sie ihn und seine Aurorenkleidung musterte.

„Robards hätte doch Bescheid sagen …“, Teddy stoppte sich selbst und biss sich leise fluchend auf die Unterlippe – Robards war krank und nicht in der Aurorenzentrale. Die Info, dass Teddys Einsatz länger ging, war nie bei James angekommen.

„Ich komme morgen früh vorbei“, sagte Ginny und zwang sich erneut zu einem Lächeln, welches nicht einmal annähernd ihre wässrigen Augen erreichte.

„Hab ein Auge auf die anderen, ja?“, meinte sie und Teddy nickte, als sie ihm über die Wange strich. Sie wandte sich anschließend von ihm ab und Teddy sah Ginny nach, wie sie den kahlen Krankenhausflur entlang ging. Ihre Schultern bebten und er hörte, wie sie leise schluchzte, aber Teddy konnte und wollte nichts sagen. Immer wieder spielte sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab, wie Ginny schwach den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

„Fuck“, fluchte Teddy und drehte sich um. Seine Stiefel quietschten auf dem glatten Boden, als er eilig die Station verließ und die naheliegenden Kamine ansteuerte. Während er nach dem Flohpulver griff, spürte Teddy, wie seine Augen brannten und Tränen in ihm aufstiegen. Er presste die Augen zusammen, als er die Adresse von James‘ und seiner Wohnung aussprach, denn er wollte nicht weinen – weder jetzt noch später.

Als Teddy aus dem Kamin stieg, wusste er, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, die Tränen zu unterdrücken – offenbar wurden heute schon genügend vergossen. Albus lag auf dem Sofa im schwach beleuchteten Wohnzimmer und schniefte leise, während er sein Gesicht in einem Berg aus Kissen vergraben hatte. Vorsichtig ging Teddy auf ihn zu und kniete sich neben das Sofa, um Albus sachte an der Schulter zu berühren. Aber anstatt den Kopf zu heben oder etwas zu sagen, drehte Albus sich von Teddy weg.

„So geht das schon seit Stunden“, flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Teddy erschrak. Beim Aufstehen schlug er sich das Knie am Tisch an und fluchte leise.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte er seinen Cousin und Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bei meinem besten Freund sein, während er mich braucht“, sagte Scorpius und stellte eine dampfende Tasse mit heißer Schokolade auf den Tisch.

„Was Al wirklich braucht, ist eine neue Box Taschentücher“, meinte Teddy und deutete auf den leeren Karton.

„Weiß dein Vater, dass du hier bist?“, fragte Teddy, bevor Scorpius die Chance hatte irgendetwas anderes zu sagen. Scorpius nickte eilig, woraufhin Teddy erleichtert aufatmete und seine dreckigen schweren Stiefel auszog. Draco Malfoy war niemand, mit dem er mitten in der Nacht Diskussionen führen wollte.

„Du solltest besser nach James sehen. Er ist in der Küche“, sagte Scorpius leise und Teddy schnaubte.

„Was denkst du, warum ich hier bin? Bestimmt nicht, um dich zu sehen“, erwiderte Teddy und Scorpius schüttelte schwach den Kopf, ohne darauf einzugehen.

„Lily schläft in eurem Bett“, meinte Scorpius und setzte sich dann zu Albus. „Und um den Spiegel in eurem Flur tut‘s mir leid, aber ich war es nicht“, sagte Scorpius leise und erst jetzt bemerkte Teddy, wie ruhig die Stimme seines Cousins und wie bedrückend die Stille um sie herum war.

Sonst herrschte immer ein gewisser Lärmpegel in James‘ und seiner Wohnung. Entweder waren Leute aus James‘ Quidditchteam hier oder ein Radio lief auf volle Lautstärke, aber jetzt war es beinahe gespenstisch leise. Die Ruhe wurde nur von Albus Schluchzern und Geräuschen aus der Küche unterbrochen, denen Teddy zögernd folgte.

Im Flur vor der Küche blieb er stehen und sah auf den Scherbenhaufen, der einmal ihr Spiegel gewesen war. Teddy atmete tief durch, bevor er die Klinke herunterdrückte und die Tür öffnete. Der süßliche Duft von Kuchen, Broten und anderen Gebäcken traf Teddy wie eine Welle und er ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Bleche voll süßer Leckereien wandern, ehe er auf James landete.

Sein Freund hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und rührte den wohl hundertsten Kuchenteig in dieser Nacht, ohne Teddy zu bemerken.

„James?“, fragte Teddy vorsichtig und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Hey“, sagte Teddy ruhig, als James nicht reagierte und er seine Aufmerksamkeit weiter dem rohen Kuchenteig schenkte.

„Verpiss dich“, zischte James mit zusammengebissen Zähnen und Teddy blinzelte irritiert.

„Bitte?“, fragte Teddy und musterte seinen Freund nun von der Seite. James zitterte, ob vor Anspannung oder Wut wusste Teddy nicht, und James sah ihn erst nach einem Moment an – zornig und traurig und so enttäuscht von sich und der Welt, das Teddy nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Es tut mir leid“, meinte Teddy leise, ohne zu wissen, wofür er sich überhaupt entschuldigte.

„Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist, hm?“, fuhr James ihn an. Er stieß die Teigschüssel von sich weg, sodass sie über die Arbeitsplatte rutschte und dumpf zu Boden fiel. Der flüssige Teig verteilte sich spritzend auf dem Parkett und an den Schranktüren, doch keiner der beiden schenkte dem Schlamassel Aufmerksamkeit.

„James, ich …“

„Du kommst hier an – vier Tage zu spät – und … und … spinnst du oder was? Denkst du, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mache? Und dann diese verfickten Klamotten! Wo ist dein Gehirn, wenn du es mal benutzen solltest?“, meinte James mit lauter werdender Stimme und Tränen traten in seine braunen Augen. Teddy spürte, wie es sich in seiner Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog und er streckte seine Hand nach James aus.

„Hey, beruhig dich erstmal und …“

„Fass mich nicht an!“, zischte James und stieß Teddy von sich.

Teddy schluckte schwer und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, doch bevor er die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen, feuerte James wieder los.

„Warum konntest du nicht einfach pünktlich zurück sein? Du hättest bei Dad sein können!“, fauchte James. „Dann … Dann wäre er jetzt nicht im Mungos und … verfickte Scheiße! Ich kann diese hässlichen Klamotten nicht sehen!“

James blickte Teddy wütend an, als heiße Tränen über seine geröteten Wangen liefen. „Ich dachte, dir ist sonst was passiert. Du Arschloch. Warum bist du so egoistisch, hm?“, fragte James mit immer lauter werdender und zorniger Stimme. Sein ganzer Körper bebte, als er Teddy ansah. In den braunen Augen loderte ein Feuer, von dem sie beiden nicht gewusst hatten, dass es existieren konnte.

„Warum denkt ihr, dass euer Job so toll ist? Ihr … Es macht alles kaputt. Diese verfickten Auroreneinsätze! Das macht euch nicht zu Helden. Seid ihr zu dumm, um das zu begreifen? Ich hasse euch! Und dich!“, schrie James heiser und Teddy nahm an, dass Lilly womöglich wach geworden war und halb London ihnen zuhörte.

„Mein Dad stirbt und alle sagen ich soll mich beruhigen. Ich … Ich …“

James Stimme war kurz leiser geworden, aber seine Haltung verlor nicht an Zorn und Verzweiflung. Er stürmte an Teddy vorbei und dieser schaffte es im letzten Moment, James am Arm zu halten.

„Fass mich nicht an!“, wiederholte James seine vorigen Worte und versuchte sich von Teddy loszumachen. „Lass mich los, du Idiot!“, zischte er und schlug gegen Teddys Arme und Brust, als dieser James zu sich zog.

James war sechs Jahre jünger als Teddy, aber kräftig waren sie beide. Es entstand ein Gerangel, bei dem Teddy den einen oder anderen Haken von James einstecken musste, und er hörte Beleidigungen, von denen er hoffte, sie niemals wieder aus James Mund zu hören. Ihm traten Tränen in die Augen, als James‘ Kraft nach einigen Augenblicken nachließ und er sich schluchzend gegen Teddy sinken ließ.

Teddy gab der Schwerkraft nach, ließ sich mit James in den Armen zu Boden sinken und lehnte mit dem Rücken am Küchenschrank, während James sein tränennasses Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Ich … Ich kann nicht … Er ist doch mein Dad“, schluchzte James leise und verzweifelt. Teddy hielt die Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurück, versuchte sie aber wegzublinzeln und schlang seine Arme noch etwas fester um James‘ Taille.

Harry war auch sein Dad. Aber anstatt James zu erklären, dass er und Al nicht die einzigen waren, die litten, schwieg Teddy beharrlich. Er spürte, wie James immer mehr zitterte und hektischer atmete. Er murmelte unverständliche Worte an Teddys Hals und ganz gleich, wie laut und angespannt die Stimmung eben noch gewesen war, nun war da nichts weiter als Leere und Verzweiflung.

„James, versuch etwas ruhiger zu atmen, ja?“, meinte Teddy leise und versuchte, das Zittern in seiner Stimme auszublenden. Er fühlte sich nicht stark, auch wenn er es für James sein wollte. Teddy hatte das Gefühl, dass die Welt um ihn herum stillstand, als er über Ginnys Kopfschütteln und James‘ Worte nachdachte.

„Wart ihr bei ihm?“, fragte Teddy flüsternd und James richtete sich auf. Er sah Teddy aus geröteten Augen an und schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Sie lassen nur Mum zu ihm und … und sie sagen uns nicht viel, außer dass … dass …“

James bekam Schluckauf vom Weinen und zu schnellem Atmen, sodass Teddy ihn zu sich zog.

„Lass gut sein“, sagte Teddy leise und küsste James erst auf die Nasenspitze und dann den Mund. Im Grunde wollte er es gar nicht wissen und aus James‘ Mund schon gar nicht, denn Ginny würde spätestens morgen mit ihnen reden, bevor es in der Presse breitgetreten wurde, dass Harry … Teddy stoppte sich selbst und seinen Gedanken.

„Was mache ich denn jetzt?“, fragte James flüsternd, aber bevor Teddy antworten konnte, meldete sich plötzlich eine andere Stimme zu Wort.

„Erstmal was trinken. Wenn ich weiter höre, wie heiser deine Stimme ist, dann schrillen bei mir alle Alarmglocken für eine Erkältung“, sagte Scorpius und hockte sich zu ihnen. Er hielt eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade in der Hand, welche er auch für Albus mit ins Wohnzimmer genommen hatte, und lächelte vorsichtig und unsicher.

„Danke“, murmelte James und nahm die warme Tasse aus Scorpius‘ Hand. Teddys Blick wanderte zwischen der Tasse, Scorpius und James her, bevor er seufzend den Kopf gegen die Schranktür lehnte. Er kannte Scorpius‘ Blick und das James naiv und durch den Wind war, kam für seinen Cousin gelegen.

„Wo ist Al?“, fragte James, als er die Tasse fast leer getrunken hatte.

„Er schläft endlich“, antwortete Scorpius und wich James‘ nachdenklichen Blick aus. „Noch was?“, fragte er und deutete auf die Tasse, aber James schüttelte den Kopf und bedankte sich leise.

Scorpius verschwand wieder aus der Küche und Teddy wusste, dass es James gleich ähnlich wie seinem Bruder gehen würde. Und er hatte Recht. Nach weniger als einer halben stillschweigenden Stunde wurde James in seinen Armen schläfrig und seine Atmung war nicht nur ruhiger, sondern auch tiefer geworden.

„Teddy?“, fragte James leise und schniefte.

„Mh?“

Teddy hing seinen eignen Gedanken hinterher, während er in ruhigen Kreisen über James Rücken strich und sich auf ihrer beider Atmung konzentrierte. Der süße Duft der Kuchen und Kekse hatte ihn eingelullt und daran erinnert, dass er es eigentlich nicht mochte, wenn James nachts backte oder kochte, denn dann ging es ihm meistens nicht sonderlich gut.

„Ich hasse dich nicht. Tut mir leid“, flüsterte James und Teddy küsste seine Stirn.

„Ist okay“, sagte er ruhig und James atmete zittrig tief ein und aus.

„Ich liebe dich“, meinte James und gähnte müde. „Ich dich auch“, erwiderte Teddy und er strich durch James‘ wilde Mähne.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?“, fragte James und klang beinahe hilflos. Er machte sich in Teddys Armen klein und spannte sich an.

„Schlafen. Und wenn morgen die Sonne aufgeht, machen wir uns weiter Gedanken“, sagte Teddy ratlos und hoffte, dass James ihm die Hilfslosigkeit nicht anmerkte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er fühlen oder denken sollte – im Grunde wollte er weder das eine noch das andere.

Und es war, als hätte James auf seine Worte gehört, denn wenige Minuten später war er gänzlich ruhig geworden und alle Anspannung hatte seinen Körper verlassen. Teddy rappelte sich träge auf und spürte erst jetzt, wie das Adrenalin seinen Körper verließ und ihn wieder die Müdigkeit einholte, die ihn schon in der Aurorenzentrale geplagt hatte. Er bugsierte James in ihr Schlafzimmer und nahm an, dass sein Freund wieder wach werden würde, aber James schlief ungestört weiter, als Teddy ihn zudeckte. Er drückte James und auch Lily einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er leise das Schlafzimmer verließ.

~*~

„Du bist eine richtige Natter, Scorpius.“

„Sie mussten schlafen“, rechtfertigte sich sein Cousin und Teddy verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte das Chaos in der Küche beseitigt und den Spiegel im Flur wieder zusammengefügt, bevor er sich zu Scorpius ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatte.

Es war erneut so gespenstisch still in der Wohnung, dass Teddy eine Gänsehaut bekam, und er beobachtete Albus, dessen Kopf in Scorpius‘ Schoß lag. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich regel- und gleichmäßig – er schlief so tief und fest wie James zwei Zimmer weiter.

„Sie haben letzte Nacht auch nicht geschlafen und Mrs Potter hat gesagt, ich soll …“

„Ist okay“, meinte Teddy leichthin und rutschte in dem Sessel hin und her, bis er es bequem hatte.

„Nein, ich … ich will nicht, dass du schlecht von mir denkst, okay? Das mit den Schlaftränken war wirklich nicht meine Idee. Nur … noch eine Nacht ohne Schlaf hätte vor allem James nicht gepackt“, sagte Scorpius und Teddy nickte schweigend.

Er wollte nicht mehr sprechen und nicht mehr denken. Es war mollig warm in der Wohnung, auch wenn sich die Realität, der sie morgen würden gegenübertreten müssen, bitterkalt war. Teddy schluckte schwer und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

Es war etwas über ein Jahr her, als sich dieselbe Szene beinahe identisch abgespielt hatte. Lily und Albus weinend auf ihrem Sofa, während James umgeben von Töpfen und Schüsseln Kuchen backte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Damals war Arthur gestorben und Teddy spürte, wie die Tränen in seinen Augen brannten.

James‘ Kuchen und kleine Törtchen waren perfekt, aber er wollte seinen Freund am liebsten nie wieder mitten in der Nacht backen sehen, weil sich der darauffolgende Tag meist wie ein wahrgewordener Albtraum entwickelte.


	6. Desasterdate

Draco wusste wirklich nicht, womit er das verdient hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich gefreut in England zu sein, denn Pansy hatte ihn eingeladen, den Sommer mit ihr zusammen zu verbringen, bevor sie beide im Herbst ihre neuen Jobs beginnen würden, aber jetzt bereute Draco, dass er hierhergekommen war.

Pansy hatte das, was sie ihm nun eingebrockt hatte, vorher mit keinem Sterbenswörtchen erwähnt.

„Hör zu, Draco. Er ist wirklich sympathisch und nett, wenn man ihn erst mal kennt. Es wird bestimmt ein toller Abend“, sagte Pansy, als sie ihr Make-up auftrug, um sich auf den Junggesellinnenabschied einer ihrer Freundinnen, Hermine, vorzubereiten. Draco kannte sie aus Pansys Erzählungen alle beim Namen. Auch ihn – Harry Potter.

Natürlich wusste Draco, wer der vermeintliche Wunderknabe war. Wie sollte er da auch drum herumkommen? Jeder kannte ihn oder hatte zumindest von ihm gehört. Nur weil Draco in Frankreich aufgewachsen und in Beauxbatons zur Schule gegangen war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er von dem Krieg in England nichts mitbekommen hätte.

„Ich kann auch einfach hierbleiben und lesen“, sagte Draco, als in seinem Kopf die Erinnerungen an gefühlte tausend Zeitungsartikel hochkamen. Vor Jahren war das Leben von Harry Potter auch für französische Medien noch interessant gewesen, so wie wohl für jeden, aber das hatte zum Glück nachgelassen – zumindest außerhalb Englands. Hier hatte Draco in den vergangenen drei Wochen, die er jetzt bereits hier war, noch keinen Tagespropheten in die Hand genommen.

„Draco, du bist 29 Jahre alt und hast seit Ewigkeiten keine ernsthafte Beziehung mehr gehabt. Du kannst dich nicht immer hinter deinen Büchern verstecken“, meinte Pansy und trug dann konzentriert ihren Lippenstift auf, bevor sie zu ihrem Zauberstab griff, um das Make-up wasserfest werden zu lassen.

„Glaub mir, Harry ist in Ordnung. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden“, versicherte Pansy ihm und lächelte zuversichtlich. Draco atmete tief durch und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er wollte nicht. Weder jetzt noch in ein paar Wochen. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt alleine zu sein und wollte es genießen, bis er sich wirklich wieder für jemanden interessierte. Und ein Fremder reizte ihn nicht wirklich. Alles, was er über diesen Potter wusste, hatte er bei Pansy aufgeschnappt oder vor etlichen Jahren in irgendwelchen Zeitungen gelesen. Er wusste im Grunde garnichts.

„Ist er überhaupt schwul?“, fragte Draco, denn er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas darüber in den Zeitschriften gelesen zu haben, als Potter noch für die internationale Medienwelt interessant gewesen war.

„Oh, Schätzchen“, lachte Pansy und sah Draco mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Sonst hätten wir das hier ja wohl nicht organisiert“, fügte sie hinzu und Dracos Blick weitete sich, als er sich an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte und zu husten begann.

„Wir? Was heißt ‘ier wir?“, fragte Draco heiser, als er Pansy eilig folgte, die im Flur verschwand, um ihre hohen Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Nicht aufregen. Sonst kommt dein Akzent durch“, sagte Pansy schmunzelnd und sah dann angestrengt aus, während sie versuchte, in ihre offenbar viel zu engen Schuhe zu gelangen.

„Hermine und ich … wir sind halt der Meinung, dass der Abend euch beiden nicht schadet. Und Harry hat auch nicht abgelehnt. Er ist ja jetzt auch schon wieder eine ganze Weile Single seitdem, … naja“, erklärte Pansy vage und sah sich im Spiegel an. Zusammen hatten sie mehrere Stunden damit verbracht, ihr Kleid, die Schuhe und den Schmuck auszusuchen, während Draco sich auf den vermeintlichen Abend allein gefreut hatte.

„Natürlich hat er nicht abgelehnt. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr ihm gar keine Wahl gelassen“, sagte Draco und erinnerte sich an Hermine zurück, die er vor einigen Jahren flüchtig kennengelernt hatte. Sie war so selbstsicher und schlagfertig gewesen, dass Draco es ganz recht war, sie nur einmal getroffen zu haben. Der zukünftige Ehemann tat ihm schon jetzt ein wenig leid.

„Hör auf so rumzuwundern und genieß einfach den Abend. Das tut euch beiden gut“, sagte Pansy und nahm sich ein dünnes Jäckchen vom Kleiderhaken, bevor sie Draco ansah.

„Schalt einfach deinen Kopf aus und denk mal ein paar Stunden nicht so viel nach“, fügte sie hinzu und ging dann rüber zum Kamin. Sie warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver in das Feuer und die züngelnden Flammen färbten sich grün.

„Übrigens wird er in etwa einer Stunde hier sein“, sagte Pansy zum Abschied und verschwand dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in den Flammen, um in den Abend aufzubrechen, der die Hochzeit der zukünftigen Ministerin feiern würde.

~*~

Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal ein richtiges Date gehabt hatte. Er zog sich sein Hemd an und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Pansy hatte recht. Er sollte wirklich aufhören sich so viele Gedanken zu machen, aber er konnte es nicht einfach abstellen. Date, Küssen, Sex, Beziehung. Fernbeziehung? Er selbst in Frankreich und Potter in England?

Fluchend zog Draco das Hemd wieder aus und griff nach einem anderen. Warum war er im Kopf der Realität schon zehn Schritte voraus? War das schon immer so gewesen und er hatte einfach nur vergessen, wie sich die Nervosität vor einem Date anfühlte?

Date.

Draco riss den Kopf hoch und sah sich im Spiegel an. Vielleicht war es gar keins. Vielleicht war es eher ein … normales Treffen. Sich kennenlernen und einschätzen, bevor man sich wirklich …

„Hör auf“, sagte Draco zu sich selbst.

Warum machte er sich so viele Gedanken über einen Typen, den er nicht mal kannte? Wahrscheinlich hatte Pansy recht und er war schon länger allein, als wirklich gesund war. Draco seufzte und schloss die Knöpfe seines Hemdes mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Er wusste ja nicht mal, wohin es ging, weil er den Kerl nicht kannte und nicht einschätzen konnte. Warum hatte er Pansy nicht gesagt, dass er darauf keine Lust hatte und sie Potter absagen sollte?

~*~

Draco schritt im Flur nervös auf und ab. Er wusste nicht, ob Potter durch den Kamin kommen oder es an der Haustür klingeln würde, weshalb er immer wieder aus dem Fenster und dann zum Kamin zurücksah.

„Ich hasse dich, Pansy“, murmelte Draco leise und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Er hatte sich beeilt sich fertigzumachen, um Potter nicht warten zu lassen, falls dieser früher kommen würde, aber mittlerweile war die Stunde schon lange um. Vielleicht würde Potter auch gar nicht kommen und Draco konnte sich einem seiner Bücher widmen, die oben im Gästezimmer auf ihn warteten.

Es vergingen noch weitere zwanzig Minuten, in denen Draco immer wieder zum Kamin sah und dann wieder hinaus auf die Straße. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Es war zum verrückt werden, weil Geduld ganz offensichtlich nicht zu seinen Stärken gehörte. Aber im Grunde hatte Draco keine Geduld und kein Verständnis aufzubringen, denn wenn man es wirklich eng sah, dann war er nicht übernatürlich nervös, sondern Potter zu spät. Eine Unhöflichkeit, mit der Draco nicht erzogen worden war und für die er sonst nur wenig Verständnis aufbringen konnte.

Er sah nachdenklich auf die Straße hinaus und beobachtete dann, wie ein schwarzer Wagen auf der anderen Seite zum Stehen kam. Die Dunkelheit hatte bereits Besitz über den Abend ergriffen und nur der Schein der Straßenlaterne ließ Draco die Umrisse des Fahrers erahnen, der nach vorn gebeugt im Auto saß und sich nicht bewegte. Ob das Potter war? Draco zog grübelnd die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, während er nach draußen in die Dunkelheit sah und die Zeit weiter verstrich.

Es mussten mindestens fünf weitere Minuten vergangen sein, ehe draußen in den Fahrer des Wagens Bewegung kam und er das Auto verließ. Draco hielt reflexartig die Luft an, als er sah, dass der Mann zielstrebig auf Pansys Haus zukam. Er hatte nicht mal genügend Zeit zu fluchen, bevor es auch schon an der Tür klingelte. Draco war absolut overdressed und kurz überlegte er, Potter genauso warten zu lassen, wie er Draco hatte warten lassen, während er sich schnell etwas anderes anziehen würde, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen.

„Okay. Augen zu und durch“, sagte Draco, um sich selbst Mut zu zusprechen, und öffnete die Haustür, um wieder reflexartig die Luft anzuhalten. Warum konnte er sich das nicht abgewöhnen?

„Hey. Du musst dann wohl Draco sein“, wurde er begrüßt und Draco erwartete eigentlich, dass sie sich die Hand reichen würden, aber Potter stand nur lässig da und lächelte nervös. Das Lächeln erreichte die grünen Augen nicht annähernd und Draco bemerkte, wie Potter ihn nur mit flüchtigen Blicken streifte, als wüsste er nicht, ob er Draco wirklich ansehen wollte oder nicht.

„Na der Hauself bin ich bestimmt nicht“, sagte Draco trocken und bemerkte, wie Potter zur Seite sah und schwer schluckte.

„Freut mich dich kennenzulernen“, meinte Draco daraufhin und hoffte, dass er sich jetzt freundlicher als zuvor anhörte.

„Harry“, sagte der Dunkelhaarige und reichte Draco nun doch die Hand. Der flüchtige Moment der Berührung war schneller vorbei, als es Draco lieb war, denn dieser Harry hatte einen kräftigen Händedruck und gleichzeitig so weiche Haut, dass Draco sich sicher war, trotz aller Cremes und Zauber niemals solch eine weiche Babyhaut zu bekommen.

„Du, ähm, du siehst gut aus.“

Draco blinzelte, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, und sah dann zu Harry. Dieser lächelte noch immer nervös und hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, weil er wohl sonst nicht wusste, wohin mit ihnen.

„Danke“, sagte Draco abwesend und ließ seinen Blick über Harry wandern. Er hatte wirklich schöne Augen, auch wenn die Brille nicht viel für sein Gesicht tat. Und die Grübchen zogen Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, weil sie durch das nervöse Lächeln ihres Besitzers gar nicht verschwinden wollten. Harry hatte einen markanten Kiefer, war aus den kindlichen Rundungen, die Draco auf den Fotos der früheren Zeitungsartikel gesehen hatte, eindeutig herausgewachsen, und seine Karriere als Quidditchspieler zeichnete sein breites Kreuz. Harry sah nicht schlecht aus, wie Draco fand. Aber das Kompliment konnte Draco trotzdem nicht erwidern, als er die Kleidung seines Gegenübers begutachtete.

Der Kerl trug allen Ernstes einfache Sneakers, knielange Shorts, ein ungebügeltes Shirt und eine Trainingsjacke, die dieselben drei Streifen trug, wie seine Schuhe. Zog man sich so zu einem Date an? Am liebsten hätte Draco Harry ins Haus gezogen und ihm ein paar seiner Klamotten gegeben, aber dagegen sträubte sich sein Inneres noch mehr. Irgendwie schienen die lockeren Klamotten doch zu dem Dunkelhaarigen zu passen, auch wenn Draco sich dafür völlig fehl am Platz fühlte. Vielleicht hätte er nicht unbedingt Jacket und Hemd anziehen sollen, sondern irgendetwas Legeres.

„Also, wohin apparieren wir denn?“, fragte Draco und hoffe so, die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen verschwinden zu lassen.

„Oh, ähm, nirgends. Ich bin mit dem Auto hier“, sagte Harry und Draco rutschte das freundlich aufgesetzte Lächeln aus dem Gesicht. Es war okay für ihn, dass Harry mit dem Auto gekommen war, aber Draco war davon ausgegangen, dass sie anschließend apparieren oder den Kamin nehmen würden.

„Wenn es nicht weit ist, können wir doch auch laufen“, schlug Draco vor und verschwieg Harry, dass man ihn nur über seine Leiche hinweg in ein Auto kriegen würde. Nie im Leben würde er sich in eine dieser Muggelerfindungen setzen.

„Es ist doch ziemlich weit außerhalb. Mit dem Auto geht’s schneller“, sagte Harry und er ging bereits den gepflasterten Fußweg in Pansys Vorgarten entlang. Draco schloss die Haustür hinter sich und schnaubte missbilligend. Stimmte man sowas vorher nicht ab?

„Apparieren geht doch aber schneller“, meinte er scharf und folgte dem Dunkelhaarigen über die Straße hinweg zum Auto.

„Ich appariere nicht gerne“, sagte Harry lediglich und Draco zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Dass er nicht gerne Auto fuhr, verschwieg er in diesem Augenblick. Harry sah Draco kurz an, ehe er schmunzelnd den Blick senkte und sich dann räusperte.

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal“, sagte er und ging um das Auto herum, um Draco die Beifahrertür zu öffnen. War das so offensichtlich gewesen? Draco stand wie versteinert da und musterte erst Harry und dann das Auto.

„Na los. Es wird dich schon nicht umbringen“, meinte Harry und lächelte Draco an, sodass es dieses Mal sogar die grünen Augen erreichte. Draco wollte weder der Spielverderber sein, noch wollte er sich blamieren und widerwillig setzte er sich schließlich in das Auto und atmete den Geruch von künstlichem Leder ein, als Harry um das Auto ging und dann neben ihm saß.

„Also hast du es auch nicht geschafft Nein zu sagen, als Pansy dich gefragt hat?“, fragte Harry, als sie langsam losfuhren und die Straße verließen. Draco wollte antworten, aber die Worte verließen seine Lippen nicht, weil er das Gefühl bekam, gleich brechen zu müssen. Ihm war schwindlig und er schloss die Augen, als Harry schneller fuhr, er ein wenig in den Sitz gedrückt wurde und plötzlich irgendetwas piepte.

„Schnall dich an, ja?“, meinte Harry und Draco öffnete die Augen, um ihn fragend anzusehen.

„Was?“

Harry sah von der Straße weg und warf Draco einen knappen Blick zu. „Der Gurt. Schnall dich an. Rechts von dir“, sagte Harry und Draco nickte, aber bewegte sich nicht.

„Hier.“

Harry gurtete sich während der Fahrt ab, um sich ein wenig rüber zu beugen und an Draco vorbeizugreifen, um den Gurt vorzuziehen. „Ja! Ja ist gut. Guck auf die Straße“, sagte Draco scharf und brachte es mit zitternden Händen fertig den Gurt einzurasten. Wenn man für Autos einen Gurt brauchte, waren sie also doch nicht so sicher, wie Harry anfangs meinte.

„Muss man bei gelb nicht halten?“, fragte Draco nach einigen Minuten, in denen nur die Musik aus dem Radio das Schweigen zwischen ihnen gefüllt hatte.

„Mh. Richtig halten erst bei Rot“, sagte Harry schulterzuckend und fuhr über eine Kreuzung, die gerade von Gelb zu Rot schaltete. Draco schloss die Augen und krallte sich an der Armlehne fest. Er glaubte, dass ihm während der Fahrt die ersten grauen Haare wuchsen.

~*~

Es waren ein rotes und drei gelbe Lichter gewesen, an denen Harry, aus Dracos Sicht, viel zu schnell vorbeigefahren war. Und am Ende war Draco der erste, der die Autotür aufriss und ausstieg, um dann mit weichen Knien auf dem vollen Parkplatz zu stehen.

„Ich sag ja, es bringt einen nicht um“, sagte Harry, als er zu Draco rüberkam.

„Ja, du hast recht. Nicht die Autos, sondern die Fahrer sind diejenigen, die es gefährlich machen“, meinte Draco und Harry wich seinem Blick aus. „Sorry“, sagte Harry entschuldigend und atmete tief durch. Draco sah sich um, während Harry wieder nervöser wurde und die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrub.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Draco und deutete auf den Laden vor ihnen. Es war brechend voll und am liebsten hätte Draco behauptet, dass es offenbar ein gut besuchtes Restaurant sei, aber das hier war bei Weitem kein Restaurant, sondern … ja. Es erinnerte ihn an eine heruntergekommene Mischung aus Bar und Kneipe, die er sonst wissentlich mied.

„Der beste Laden in ganz London. Versprochen“, sagte Harry zufrieden und ging dann voran. Draco folgte ihm nur zögernd.

Laden traf es wohl ganz gut, denn ein Restaurant war es nicht, was die Muggel hier auf die Beine gestellt hatten. Es erinnerte Draco an ein nachgeahmtes amerikanisches Diner und er zog die Nase kraus, als sie eintraten. In der Luft hing der Geruch von Fett, Tabak und Alkohol. Es gab keinen Wein, aber das Bier wurde in Weingläsern serviert, ohne, dass man sie gefragt hatte, was sie eigentlich trinken wollten.

„Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen, Harry“, sagte die Bedienung, als sie ihnen die Getränke auf den klebrigen Tisch stellte. Die ältere Frau trug eine karierte Schürze, auf der mehr Flecken prangten als auf dem Boden, und ihre dunklen wilden Locken reichten ihr bis zu Brust.

Draco wusste, dass er sich im hohen Strahl übergeben würde, wenn er auch nur ein einziges Haar in seinem Essen finden würde.

„Ja, wurde mal wieder Zeit“, meinte Harry und rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her, was Draco an einen nervösen kleinen Jungen erinnerte.

„Dasselbe, wie immer?“, fragte die Frau und Harry nickte, während sie etwas auf ihrem Zettel notierte.

„Und du?“, fragte sie dann und sah Draco abwartend an, der eilig nach der Karte am anderen Ende des Tisches griff. Erst wollte er sich darüber aufregen, dass die Karte allen Ernstes laminiert war, aber dann erkannte er, dass das Problem ein ganz anderes war.

„Dasselbe, wie er“, sagte Draco und zwang sich zu einem höflichen Lächeln, als er die laminierte Karte wieder weglegte, auf der er nichts hatte lesen können, da die Schrift bereits vollkommen verblasst war.

Während um sie herum alle in ihren Gesprächen vertieft waren und Musik aus den Lautsprechern schallte, herrschte zwischen Harry und Draco schweres Schweigen. Draco hatte sich zurückgelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Es war unbequem, weil er sich sichtlich schwertat mit diesem … Ding. Es war kein richtiges Sofa und auch keine Bank, weshalb Draco das Gefühl hatte, im Erdboden zu versinken, als er Harry gegenübersaß und plötzlich zehn Zentimeter kleiner war. Harry aber stellte sich etwas schlauer an, setzte sich gleich im Schneidersitz auf dieses … Sofa, und kickte Draco dabei aus Versehen ins Knie. Er würde hundertprozentig einen blauen Fleck davon bekommen, aber sagen tat er nichts, als Harry sich gefühlte tausend Mal entschuldigte.

„Sorry“, murmelte Harry zum wiederholten Male peinlich berührt und Draco sagte ihm durch zusammengebissene Zähne, dass er aufstehen und gehen würde, wenn Harry sich noch ein einziges Mal entschuldigen würde. Daraufhin schwieg der Dunkelhaarige komplett und die Bedienung warf Draco einen missbilligenden Blick zu, als sie ihnen ihr Essen servierte.

„Also, was machst du in Frankreich?“, fragte Harry zögerlich, als er zu essen begann und Draco nachdenklich den Burger und die Pommes auf seinem Teller begutachtete.

„Ich war Auror. Ab Herbst aber Fluchbrecher für das Ministerium“, sagte Draco abwesend und sah sich nach einer Serviette um. Seufzend, da er weder Stoff- noch Papierserviette sehen und finden konnte, zog er schließlich seinen Zauberstab ein kleines Stück hervor und entfernte alle klebrigen Reste und Flecken von dem Tisch, an dem sie saßen.

„Warum kein Auror mehr?“, fragte Harry und Draco blickte auf. Harry sah ihn nicht an, auch wenn seine Stimme ehrlich interessiert klang. Der Blick des Dunkelhaarigen schweifte im Laden umher, blieb auf den verschiedenen Leuten und Gästen hängen, aber Harry sah Draco kein einziges Mal an. Nur hin und wieder schweifte sein Blick flüchtig über Draco.

„Ich wollte nicht mehr so oft ins Ausland. Und das mit den Flüchen lag mir ohnehin schon immer besser“, antwortete Draco und Harry nickte verstehend, als er jemanden drei Tische weiter beobachtete.

„Einer meiner Brüder, Bill, der arbeitet für Gringotts und ist auch Fluchbrecher“, meinte Harry und Draco sah ihn aufmerksam an. Musste er sich erst im Ton vergreifen oder Grimassen ziehen, damit Harry ihn länger als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ansah?

„Du hast Geschwister?“, fragte Draco und Harry nickte, aber er zuckte gleichzeitig mit den Schultern.

„So in etwa“, sagte Harry und begann von den Weasleys zu erzählen, während Draco ihm zuhörte und ganz vergaß, sich im Inneren über das Essen und die gesamte Atmosphäre des Ladens aufzuregen. Nach einiger Zeit ignorierte er auch, dass Harry ihn nicht ansah, wenn er mit ihm sprach.

„Und Fleur lebt jetzt auch in England?“, fragte Draco nach, als Harry angefangen hatte über sie und Bill zu erzählen.

„Ja, naja, aber recht weit weg. Am Meer, in der Nähe von Tinworth haben sie ein Haus“, erzählte Harry und plapperte dann gleich munter weiter von Victoire, die nächstes Jahr zehn werden würde, während Draco immer noch über Fleur nachdachte, die es offensichtlich ohne Probleme geschafft hatte Frankreich zu verlassen, während Draco selbst darüber nachdachte, ob er es überhaupt jemals schaffen würde seinen Heimatort zu verlassen, in dem er aufgewachsen war.

„Und, ähm, Percy? Den Namen habe ich auf Arbeit auch schon ein paar Mal aufgeschnappt“, sagte Draco nachdenklich und Harry verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen.

„Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Wenn du ihn nicht persönlich kennst, hast du auch nichts verpasst“, sagte Harry gelassen.

Draco spürte, wie Harry lockerer wurde und sie beide Stück für Stück die Nervosität ablegen konnten, auch wenn hin und wieder noch eine eigenartige Spannung zwischen ihnen herrschte und Harry ihn nach wie vor nicht richtig ansah.

Harry hörte nach einigen Minuten gar nicht mehr auf zu erzählen, sprach von Ron, Hermine und den nächsten Quidditchspielen, die in der kommenden Saison bevorstanden. Er erzählte von Jack, dem Hund, den er vor einigen Jahren von der Straße geholt hatte, und von Molly Weasley, die angeblich die beste Leberpastete auf der Welt machte und von keinem in der Küche übertroffen werden konnte.

„Du selbst lässt dich also lieber bekochen, als selbst in der Küche zu stehen?“, fragte Draco schmunzelnd und sah von seinem Essen zu Harry auf, der ihn nachdenklich ansah und nicht gleich wieder wegsah wie bisher. Weder die Grübchen auf Harrys Wangen erschienen, noch lächelte er oder sagte etwas.

„Alles klar?“, fragte Draco, nachdem Harry weiterhin schwieg und dann hastig den Blick senkte.

„Entschuldige mich“, nuschelte Harry und stand ruckartig auf, bevor er den Laden in eiligen Schritten verließ und Draco alleine dasaß.

„Klasse“, murmelte Draco und sah sich um. Weder die Muggel um ihn herum, noch die Bedienung schenkten ihm Aufmerksamkeit, und er lehnte sich zurück. Während er darüber nachdachte, ob er was Falsches gesagt hatte oder nicht, lauschte er dem langsamen Lied, welches aus den Lautsprechern drang, und er begann die Zeiger auf der Uhr zu verfolgen, bis es ihm nach zehn Minuten reichte und er aufstand.

„Was soll das?“, fragte Draco, als er vor dem Laden auf Harry traf, der sich auf den Bordstein gesetzt und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“, fragte Draco und ging auf Harry zu. Er würde sich nicht neben ihn auf den kalten Bordstein setzen und im Grunde könnte er auch einfach um die Ecke gehen, um ungesehen zu apparieren, aber irgendetwas an Harrys Schweigen und der Haltung des Dunkelhaarigen hielt ihn davon ab.

„Wenn du mir Geld gibst, gehe ich rein und bezahle. Ich habe keine Pfund“, sagte Draco zerknirscht und atmete tief durch. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Vielleicht hätte er sich nicht zu früh darüber freuen sollen, dass es zwischenzeitlich gut gelaufen war.

„Ich … Ich mach schon“, meinte Harry und stand auf. Er klopfte sich die Hose ab und sah dann schweigend Draco an. „Du siehst aus wie …“, Harry stoppte sich selbst, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und ging an Draco vorbei, um drinnen zu bezahlen. Draco beobachtete durch die Fenster, wie Harry sich kurz mit der Bedienung unterhielt und sie ihn am Ende mütterlich umarmte, bevor er den Laden wieder verließ.

Draco sah Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher und wollte nachfragen, wem er denn ähnlich sah, aber Harry blickte ihn nicht mehr an, nachdem er den Laden verlassen hatte und sie auf dem Weg zum Auto waren.

„Tut mir leid, wirklich. Der ganze Abend und eben. Es war nicht meine Idee, sorry“, entschuldigte Harry sich, als er den Motor startete und anschließend langsam vom Parkplatz fuhr.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Draco und hoffte, dass er nicht zu weit ging, aber seiner Meinung nach hatte er jedes Recht zu wissen, warum er einfach sitzen gelassen wurde.

„Nichts. Alles in Ordnung“, antwortete Harry steif und Draco beobachtete ihn von der Seite, als sein Blick starr geradeaus auf die Straße gerichtet war. Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine unangenehme Stille und nur die Musik aus dem Radio füllte das Schweigen, bis plötzlich das langsame Lied aus dem Laden begann und Harry das Radio ausmachte.

Draco spürte, wie Harry schneller fuhr und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie an zwei roten Lichtern vorbeirauschten. Die Straßen waren leer, aber trotzdem war er froh den Gurt um sich zu wissen und hoffte, dass Harry wusste, was er tat.

„Verdammte Scheiße“, zischte Harry nach einigen Minuten und Draco sah ihn fragend an, bis er hinter ihnen die Sirenen vernahm. Sie wurden von dem Wagen mit dem Blaulicht überholt und dann aufgefordert zu folgen, bis sie an einer Bushaltestelle zum Stehen kamen.

„Sie wissen, warum ich Sie angehalten habe, Sir?“, fragte der Polizist, während Harry sich zu Draco rüber beugte und ein kleines Schubfach öffnete. Harry zog seine Brieftasche hervor und stieg dann aus, als er dazu aufgefordert wurde.

„Wir haben es eilig“, antwortete Harry schlicht und ließ die Autotür ein Stück weit geöffnet, sodass Draco die beiden Männer klar und deutlich verstehen konnte.

„Das ist kein Grund zu rasen und bei Rot über die Kreuzung zu fahren. Damit bringen Sie nicht nur sich in Gefahr. Fahrzeugpapiere?“, meinte der Polizist fragend und seine Stimme hörte sich steif und trocken an, während Harry ihm wohl die Papiere gab und Draco hörte, wie Harry sich versuchte rauszureden.

Draco schnaubte missbilligend, als er merkte, dass Harry tatsächlich mit dem anderen Mann flirtete, als dieser anfing von einem Bußgeld zu sprechen. Harry mochte für einige mit Sicherheit ein Vorbild sein, aber ein Heiliger war er ganz gewiss nicht.

„Sie bekommen den schriftlichen Bescheid im Laufe der Woche, Mr. Potter“, verabschiedete sich der Polizist und Draco beobachtete, wie er sich vom Auto entfernte und in den Wagen stieg, dessen Blaulicht noch immer leuchtete.

„Hast du gerade ernsthaft mit ihm geflirtet, um keine Strafe zahlen zu müssen?“, fragte Draco, als Harry wieder ins Auto stieg. Der Dunkelhaarige schwieg und dann hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid“, nuschelte er undeutlich und Draco verdrehten die Augen. Er kam sich verarscht vor. Abgesehen von den zwanzig Minuten, in denen sie ganz gut miteinander hatten reden können, war der Abend ein absoluter Flop gewesen. Draco fragte sich, ob Pansy sich vielleicht nur einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hatte und sie insgeheim wusste, was Harry Potter für ein Kerl war. Nun gut, er war kein kompletter Volltrottel, aber zwischen ihnen stimmte die Chemie vorne und hinten nicht, ganz abgesehen von dem Moment, in dem Harry lieber auf dem Bordstein als bei ihm gesessen hatte.

„Hast du eigentlich …“

Draco stoppte, rutschte ruckartig ein Stück nach vorne, als Harry beinahe eine Vollbremsung hinlegte, und schluckte dann schwer. Die Katze, für die Harry gebremst hatte, fauchte die Scheinwerfer des Wagens an, ehe sie in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit verschwand.

Draco sparte sich den Sauerstoff, um sich über Harrys Fahrstil aufzuregen, und Harry entschuldigte sich nicht, sondern fuhr einfach weiter. Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten standen sie schließlich wieder vor Pansys Haus und Draco löste seinen Klammergriff von der Armlehne. Er öffnete den Gurt und atmete tief durch. Einmal und nie wieder. Er glaubte nicht, dass er Harry noch mal wiedersehen wollen würde und der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn ohnehin nicht an. Das hatte er den ganzen Abend schon so gut wie gar nicht getan.

„Aus welchem der vielen Gründe hat dich dein Ex eigentlich verlassen?“, fragte Draco schnippisch und sah Harry an, der mit seinen Fingern über das Lenkrad mit den vier eingravierten Ringen fuhr. Dass das Radio aus war, betonte die bleierne Stille zwischen ihnen noch deutlicher und Draco war kurz davor nach dem Türgriff zu greifen, als er sah, wie Harry seinen Blick senkte und dann nach draußen auf die Straße sah. An seinem Wimpernkranz glitzerten Tränen.

„Er hatte Krebs“, sagte Harry leise und Draco wandte peinlich berührt und entsetzt zugleich seinen Blick ab, um in die Dunkelheit zu starren.

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Draco und hoffte, dass es sich so aufrichtig anhörte, wie er es meinte. Er erinnerte sich an den Schmerz, den er selbst gefühlt hatte, als seine Mutter gestorben war. Wie es sein musste, seine andere, die zweite, die bessere Hälfte zu verlieren, wollte Draco sich gar nicht erst vorstellen.

„Mir auch“, flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar und Draco sah auf seine schlanken Finger.

„Er hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass du wie ein Irrer durch die Straßen rast“, sagte Draco, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen oder tun sollte, um die Stille zwischen ihnen mit Worten zu füllen.

„Nein. Mit Sicherheit nicht. Sam hätte mir womöglich den Kopf abgerissen“, lachte Harry und schniefte dann. Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an und lächelte wehmütig.

Der ganze Abend war von Hermine und Pansy zwar ein nett gemeinter Versuch gewesen, aber eindeutig zu früh. Für Draco nicht unbedingt, denn er hätte, während er Harry von der Seite anblickte und die Grübchen und die schönen Augen sah, absolut kein Problem damit, ihn trotz des katastrophalen Abends eventuell zu küssen. Aber für Harry selbst war es noch eindeutig zu früh, denn er hing wahrscheinlich noch monatelang einem Mann nach, der selbst nach seinem Tod die Augen anderer zum Strahlen bringen konnte.


	7. im Fuchsbau

Nachdem den ganzen Tag über Hektik und Lärm im Fuchsbau geherrscht hatten, war es nun gänzlich ruhig geworden. Und trotz dessen, dass all der Vorbereitungsstress für das Weihnachtsfest etwas abgeklungen war, fand Molly keinen Schlaf. Sie drehte sich von links nach rechts und wieder auf den Rücken zurück, während Arthur neben ihr seelenruhig dahinschlummerte. Molly verstand nicht, wie ihr Mann sorglos schlafen konnte, während sie hingegen keine Ruhe fand, weil sie spürte, dass mit einem ihrer acht Kinder etwas nicht stimmte. Es war ihr mütterlicher Instinkt, der sie letzten Endes das Bett verlassen ließ.

Leise stand sie auf und verließ das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, bevor sie im Flur von der nächtlichen Dunkelheit empfangen wurde. Sie erleuchtete ihren Zauberstab, sah sich kurz um und ging dann die Stufen hinab in die Küche. Molly wusste, ohne, dass sie vorher nachsehen musste, in welches Zimmer sie gleich zu gehen hatte.

Sie seufzte leise, als sie eine Tasse aus dem Schrank nahm, und begann einen Tee zu kochen. Sicherlich würde es mit Magie schneller gehen, aber sie wusste, dass manche Dinge besser schmeckten, wenn man sich wirklich Zeit nahm. Und ihr Sorgenkind hatte es wirklich nötig.

Harry hatte von allen am meisten mit dem Frieden zu kämpfen, der nach dem Krieg gekommen war – auch wenn er sich bemühte, es nicht zu zeigen. Denn der eigentliche Kampf im Kopf und im Herzen hatte erst begonnen, als die Schlacht zu Ende und die Verhandlungen vorbei gewesen waren. Ron hatte ihr gesagt, dass Harry noch immer jede Nacht Albträume hatte und auch das vermeintlich hilfreiche achte Schuljahr daran nichts hatte ändern können.

Molly hatte angenommen, dass es ihren Jungs helfen würde, wenn sie wieder nach Hogwarts gingen und etwas Normalität durch den Unterricht in ihr Leben bekamen. Aber letzten Endes war es wohl nicht Hogwarts, sondern ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy gewesen, der Harry mehr geholfen hatte, als Hogwarts selbst.

Die Malfoys und Weasleys waren Familien, die noch nie gut miteinander ausgekommen waren, und vor einem Jahr noch war es für Molly schier undenkbar gewesen, dass eines ihrer Kinder mit einem Malfoy ging. Aber da waren sie nun. Und auch wenn Molly sich nicht erklären konnte, wie Draco Malfoy es geschafft hatte Harrys Herz zu stehlen, so verstand sie noch viel weniger, dass er mit ihrem Ron einen halbwegs respektvollen Umgang pflegte und es schaffte mit Luna stundenlange Gespräche zu führen, wenn man die beiden denn auch in Ruhe ließ.

Aber trotz der Hilfsbereitschaft, der Höflichkeit und dem gepflegten Umgang hatte Draco Malfoy es noch nicht geschafft, Molly für sich zu gewinnen. Sie würde nicht so leichtsinnig sein wie Ron, Luna und ihre Tochter es waren, mit der Draco ebenfalls so etwas wie eine anbahnende Freundschaft pflegte. Zudem waren Harry und der junge Malfoy erst ein halbes Jahr zusammen – ein weiterer Grund für Molly zu hoffen, dass es vielleicht doch noch in die Brüche ging.

Als Molly aus einer der oberen Etagen ein Poltern vernahm, sah sie auf. Das Wasser war längst gekocht und sie beeilte sich den Tee und etwas Honig und Milch in die Tasse zu geben, bevor sie nach oben ging. Während sie sich Charlies altem Schlafzimmer näherte, welches zurzeit von Malfoy und Harry bewohnt wurde, atmete Molly tief durch. Sie nahm an, dass Malfoy nicht wissen würde, wie er mit Harrys Albträumen und den oft daraus entstehenden Panikattacken umzugehen hatte. Schließlich hatten die beiden jungen Männer in Hogwarts keinen Schlafsaal miteinander geteilt und waren auch noch keine Ewigkeit zusammen.

Vorsichtig und leise öffnete Molly die Tür, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich in ihrer Vermutung geirrt hatte.

„Atme. Ganz ruhig, Harry. Sieh mich an, okay? Es war nur ein Traum. Alles ist gut.“

Mollys Blick lag auf Draco Malfoy, der mit ruhiger Stimme auf ihren Sohn einsprach. Er berührte Harry nicht, aber war ihm trotzdem nahe. Molly musste sich bemühen, die warme Tasse in ihren Händen festzuhalten, während sie es in ihrer Brust schmerzlich ziehen spürte.

„Atme mit mir. Ein und aus“, sagte Draco und Molly hörte, wie der Blonde ein- und ausatmete. Es dauerte einige Atemzüge, bis Harry sich langsam an seinen Freund anpasste. Die grünen Augen waren weit vor Schreck und Molly stand wie versteinert da, unwissend, ob sie wieder gehen oder sich bemerkbar machen sollte.

Molly beobachtete Draco, der nun eine Hand ausstreckte und Harry erst an der Hand und dann am Oberarm berührte, bevor Harry sich gegen ihn sinken ließ. Harry sah erschöpft aus, während Molly erkannte, dass sich auf Dracos müdem Gesicht Erleichterung spiegelte. Er hatte noch die Abdrücke seines Kissens im Gesicht, die weißblonden Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab und Molly konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick am Körper des jungen Mannes hängen blieb.

Narben. Sie wusste gar nicht, wo sie zuerst hinschauen sollte. An Dracos Taille und Hüfte sah sie helle, feine und lange Narben, ebenso an seinem Schlüsselbein. Auf seinem Unterarm prangten die blasser werdenden Umrisse des Dunklen Mals und sie sah Bissspuren, die denen ihres Sohnes Bills glichen. Molly seufzte leise, aber offenbar laut genug, um Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Molly realisierte, dass der alte Lucius Malfoy mehr als nur im Unrecht lag, als er sich damals Voldemort verschrieben hatte, um seine Familie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Denn dieser junge Mann vor ihr, Draco, den sie nicht ins Herz hatte schließen können, wie Ron, Ginny und Luna es getan hatten, war alles andere als sicher und behütet aufgewachsen.

In ihrem Inneren meldete sich eine Stimme, die dafür sorgte, dass Molly sich ein wenig schämte. Denn vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, war Draco Malfoy schon immer der Mensch gewesen, den sie in den letzten Tagen hatte kennenlernen dürfen. Vielleicht war er schon immer jemand gewesen, der gerne beim Einpacken der Geschenke half, es liebte für andere zu kochen und stundenlang philosophische Gespräche übers Leben zu führen. Nur hatte Draco Malfoy, dank seiner Familie, wahrscheinlich nie die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt er selbst zu sein und …

„Hör auf meine Stimme, Harry. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Dir geht es gut. Den anderen geht es auch gut. Du hast nur geträumt. Es ist nicht echt“, sagte Draco beruhigend und riss Molly aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie schämte sich plötzlich, dass sie nur eine Tasse dabeihatte, obwohl sie wusste, dass Harry nicht alleine hier schlief.

„Möchtest … möchtest du auch eine? Mit Milch und Honig, dann könnt ihr besser wieder einschlafen“, stammelte Molly und wich Dracos Blick aus, indem sie Harry ansah, der nun seinen Kopf hob, der bis eben auf der Schulter seines Freundes geruht hatte.

„Gerne. Danke, Mrs. Weasley“, sagte Draco nickend und lächelte schmal. Molly sah, dass diese Geste lediglich der Höflichkeit entsprang, die man ihm von klein auf eingetrichtert hatte. Selbst wenn er keinen Tee hätte trinken wollen, hätte er ihr Angebot angenommen. Eine Fassade, um zu verstecken, was auch immer er wirklich fühlte.

Molly nickte, stellte die warme Tasse auf den Nachtschrank und sah zu Harry, dessen Lippen sich zu einem schwachen mechanischen Lächeln hoben, ohne, dass es seine müden Augen erreichte.

„Braucht ihr sonst noch was?“, fragte Molly und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, danke“, sagte er und Molly konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen mütterlich durch Harrys dunkle wilden Haare zu streichen, bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließ. Das letzte was sie durch den Türspalt sah war Harry, der mit bebenden Schultern in sich zusammensank und von Draco gehalten wurde, als er begann zu schluchzen.

Molly wusste, als sie wieder hinab in die Küche ging, dass Harry in guten Händen war. Und vielleicht hatte Draco Malfoy, ohne, dass sie es jetzt sofort zugeben würde, es geschafft sie für sich zu gewinnen. Einfach, weil er für Harry da war und ihn besser kannte, als Molly zu glauben wagte.


	8. der Nachtschrank

Das ganze Leben ist Veränderung. Es beginnt in dem Moment, in dem wir beginnen zu sterben – unserer Geburt. Draco war bewusst, dass man sich von der ersten Sekunde an stetig veränderte. Vom Kind zum Jugendlichen und später zum Erwachsenen. Von heute zu morgen. Von Trauer und Wut zu Glückseligkeit. Genauso wie die Menschen, veränderte sich auch das Wetter und die Welt um sie herum.

Wenn der Sommer, das laue Abendwetter und die heißen Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden, zog der bunte und raue Herbst über das Land. Eine Jahreszeit mit Kerzen, dicken Wollsocken und vielen Abenden, die durch warme deftige Kürbissuppe gekrönt wurden.

Eben diese Veränderung war eingetroffen. Der Oktober hatte die Blätter an den Bäumen bunt gefärbt und die Ersten bereits zu Boden fallen lassen, während die Tage immer kälter und regnerischer wurden. Es war eine gewohnte Veränderung, die Jahr für Jahr wieder geschah. Aber es gab eben nicht nur jene, die sich jährlich, wöchentlich oder gar täglich wiederholten, sondern auch die Veränderungen, die nur einmal geschahen.

Harry hatte im Mai die Zaubererwelt verändert. Draco wusste, dass diese Veränderung nicht die erste ihrer Art war, aber dennoch hoffte er, dass es die Letzte war. So wie es jetzt war, sollte und konnte es bleiben. Nichts war perfekt, einiges würde nie wieder gut werden, aber sie waren auf dem Weg der Besserung, auf der Suche nach Normalität und Sinn in ihrem Alltag und Leben, während sie ihr achtes Schuljahr vor über einem Monat angetreten waren.

Viele von ihnen waren wiedergekehrt und andere wiederum blieben Hogwarts fern, weil sie schlichtweg nicht mehr lebten oder es nicht ertrugen an einem Ort zu sein, der einst Heimat und Sicherheit vermittelt hatte, aber nun an jeder Ecke und Treppe Erinnerungen hochkommen ließ, über die man sich nicht sicher war, ob man sie in seinem Kopf erneut durchleben wollte oder nicht.

Der Jahrgang der Achtklässler war überschaubar und dennoch waren Draco einige Gesichter unbekannt gewesen, als man sie im September häuserunabhängig auf die Schlafsäle verteilt hatte. Es hatte ihn wenig verwundert, als McGonagall verkündet hatte, dass er sich einen Saal mit Weasley, Finch-Fletchley und Potter teilen würde. Keiner der wenigen Slytherins, die zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, wurden im selben Schlafsaal untergebracht.

Und ganz gleich wie anstrengend die ersten Tage gewesen waren, wie nervenaufreibend die Unordnung von Weasley und wie anstrengend die laute Stimme von Finch-Fletchley war, mit Potter – Harry – verstand Draco sich unnatürlich gut.

Es war ein stummes und stillschweigendes Etwas, das sich innerhalb eines Monats zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte. Draco wollte dem Ganzen keinen Namen geben, weil er es in manchen Momenten nicht wagte darüber nachzudenken, wie schrecklich verstanden, wohl und sicher er sich in Harrys Nähe fühlte.

Schon in der ersten Woche hatten sie begonnen zusammen in der Bibliothek zu lernen, weil Draco Mitleid bekommen hatte, als er gesehen hatte, dass Harry noch immer jegliches Talent für Zaubertränke fehlte. Und Harry hatte sich zähneknirschend helfen lassen, bis nach nicht einmal drei Tagen sogar er derjenige gewesen war, der von sich aus nach dem nächsten gemeinsamen Lernen gefragt hatte.

McGonagall hatte Draco nach zwei Wochen zu sich gerufen. Zwei Wochen, in denen er mit Harry beinahe jeden Tag gelernt hatte. Zwei Wochen, in denen er angefangen hatte, nachts Harrys ruhigem Atem zu lauschen, um selber einschlafen zu können. Zwei Wochen, in denen Draco es genossen hatte, dass ihn niemand schräg oder abfällig ansah, weil er sich nun mit Potter herumtrieb. Den ganzen Sommer über war er bereits von der Öffentlichkeit belagert worden – die Verhandlungen, seine Freisprechung, die Inhaftierung seines Vaters und Potters Aussage. Es war ein Spießroutenlauf gewesen, der erst geendet hatte, als Draco begonnen hatte, sich besser mit Harry zu verstehen.

Aber als Draco vor McGonagall gesessen und sie ihn scharf und musternd angesehen hatte, hatte er geglaubt vor Nervosität zu sterben. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe. Draco verkniff sich mehr als einmal am Tag seine Meinung, um sich keinen Ärger mit anderen einzuholen. Er gab nicht nur Harry, sondern auch einem Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff Nachhilfe. Merlin, er hatte sich sogar mit Granger unterhalten – mehr als in den ganzen vergangenen Jahren zusammen. Und das alles in einem Monat – gefühlte eintausend Veränderungen.

„Sie und Potter, Mr. Malfoy. Ich muss mir doch keine Gedanken machen, so wie im sechsten Schuljahr, oder?“, hatte McGonagall ihn gefragt und Draco hatte eilig den Kopf geschüttelt. Da war keine Abneigung, keine Feindseligkeit und auch kein Hass mehr zwischen Harry und ihm. Wieder eine Veränderung, die nicht nur für Draco selbst, sondern wohl auch für alle um sie herum mehr als gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen zu sein schien.

Aber es brauchte nur Zeit. Die Schüler und Lehrer auf Hogwarts gewöhnten sich wohl schneller daran, als Harry und Draco selbst. Während Weasley mittlerweile nur noch mit einem wissenden Blick und einem Schulterzucken darauf einging, wie Draco etwas Frühstück aus der Großen Halle für Harry mit hinauf in den Schlafsaal nahm, weil dieser mal wieder verschlafen hatte, lief Harry ungewohnt rötlich an und bedankte sich nuschelnd für den Toast.

Auch Granger warf Harry und Draco keine missbilligenden oder fragwürdigen Blicke mehr zu, wenn sie die beiden irgendwo zusammen sah. Ganz gleich ob vor dem knisternden Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum der Achtklässler oder im Schlafsaal der Jungen, während sie über eines der vielen Quidditchhefte gebeugt da saßen.

Solange es das Wetter zugelassen hatte, waren Harry und Draco beinahe jeden Tag auf dem Feld draußen gewesen. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich dieses Jahr für eine der Mannschaften eingetragen, aber sie hatten bis vor kurzem trotzdem jeden regenfreien Tag genutzt, um auf dem Besen zu sitzen und durch die Luft zu fliegen.

Nur hatte sich der Himmel in der letzten Woche stark getrübt und die Sonne kaum gezeigt. Auch heute saßen sie wieder auf Dracos Bett und blätterten durch die Quidditchbücher- und hefte, während draußen der Regen gegen die Fenster trommelte und das Pfeifen des Windes zu hören war.

Sie sprachen heute nicht wirklich viel miteinander. Wieder eine Veränderung.

Sonst hatte Harry kaum seinen Mund halten können, aber seit gestern Nacht war es anders. Seit dem Moment, in dem Harry ungefragt zu Draco ins Bett gekommen war und der Slytherin es kommentarlos hingenommen hatte. Draco hatte im ersten Augenblick erstarrt dagelegen, war dann aber froh über Harrys Nähe gewesen, als er gespürt hatte, wie er ruhiger geworden war und das Bedürfnis verschwunden war, sich von links nach rechts und wieder zurückzudrehen. Harry hatte bei ihm geschlafen, bis Finch-Fletchleys Wecker geklingelt hatte. Hastig war Harry dann aufgestanden, hatte schlaftrunken einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Dracos Mundwinkel gedrückt und war in sein eigenes Bett zurückgeeilt.

Draco hoffte, dass es diese Nacht wieder so sein würde und er seine Träume und den Schlaf nicht alleine ertragen musste. Aber bis zur Nacht war es noch eine halbe Ewigkeit, denn an diesem Samstagvormittag schien die Zeit nur langsam zu verstreichen.

„Ob Krum noch immer fliegt?“, fragte Draco in die Stille zwischen ihnen und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Habe ich nicht mehr drauf geachtet seitdem … naja“, meinte Harry und reichte Draco ein Heft, in dem er einen Textabschnitt über ein neues Flugmanöver eingekreist hatte.

„Und das soll sich bewährt haben? Es klingt idiotisch“, kommentierte Draco die Worte des Artikels, nachdem er ihn durchgelesen hatte. Harry nickte und rappelte sich auf, bevor er sich neben Draco ans Kopfende setzte.

„Manchmal muss man eben neue Dinge probieren“, sagte Harry und griff nach einer anderen Ausgabe, wobei er Dracos Hand streifte und seine Finger länger als nötig auf Dracos Handrücken ruhen ließ.

~*~

Sie hatten Stunden damit verbracht, die Hefte durchzusehen und sich Notizen zu machen. Und obwohl Harry ruhiger gewesen war als sonst, hatte Draco es geschafft ihm einige Worte zu entlocken und es genossen – die Nähe, die zufälligen Berührungen und die verstohlenen Blicke, die Harry ihm zuwarf, wenn er annahm, dass Draco es nicht bemerken würde.

Jetzt allerdings war es anders. Draco saß zwischen Pansy und Blaise, während Potter mit Granger und Weasley etwas weiter weg an der langen Tafel saß und sich unterhielt. Die sonst so strickt getrennten Tische der Häuser waren mit dem neuen Schuljahr abgeschafft worden, genauso wie die getrennten Schlafsäle im achten Jahrgang.

„Frag doch, ob du ein Foto von ihm bekommen kannst“, sagte Pansy schmunzelnd, als sie bemerkte, wie oft Draco hinüber zu Harry sah.

„Halt den Mund, Parkinson“, murmelte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Mundwinkel amüsiert hoben.

Pansy schob Draco wie jeden Abend noch zwei Scheiben Brot zu, denn sie war sich mit Narzissa einig geworden, dass Draco nicht weiter so spindeldürr herumlaufen durfte. Und wenn die beiden wüssten, dass Harry ihm genau dasselbe vor zwei Tagen gesagt und seine Stimme sich dabei mehr besorgt als witzelnd angehört hatte, würde Pansy sich mit Sicherheit noch mehr über Dracos verstohlene Blicke amüsieren.

„Ist euch aufgefallen, dass Weasley viel griesgrämiger ist, als früher?“, fragte Blaise leise und nippte an seinem Glas Kürbissaft, als wäre es griechischer Wein. Pansy und Draco sahen ihn perplex an, aber keiner sagte etwas. Umzingelnd von Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors und Ravenclaws war es nicht die schlauste Idee, sich über einen von Potters engsten Freunden zu unterhalten.

Wobei Draco gar nicht wusste, ob sie wirklich noch so eng miteinander befreundet waren, wie vor dem Krieg. Wieder sah er hinüber zu Harry und beobachtete, wie dieser etwas erzählte. Granger schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lehnte sich zurück, während Weasley erst enttäuscht und dann wütend aussah. Ein häufiges Bild.

Während sich Weasley und Potter früher bestens verstanden hatten, schien es heute immer mehr Dinge zu geben, die Harry sagte oder tat, die einen Keil zwischen sie trieben.

Plötzlich stand Weasley auf, warf sein Glas dabei um und verließ mit hastigen Schritten die Große Halle – ohne ein weiteres Wort. Draco sah, wie Granger noch irgendetwas zu Harry sagte und dann ihrem Freund hinterherging.

Und das war der Moment, in dem Draco Harry genau beobachtete. Anstatt nun bedrückt zu sein, nachdenklich auszusehen oder seinen Freunden hinterherzugehen, aß Harry einfach unbekümmert und gelassen weiter. Es schien ihn nicht das mindeste zu interessieren, was eben passiert war und stattdessen unterhielt er sich mit Lovegood, die einen Platz neben ihm saß, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Harry lachte, als das blonde Mädchen etwas erzählte. Entweder schien er Granger und Weasley bereits vergessen zu haben oder absichtlich auszublenden.

Draco hatte keine Chance, Harry weiter anzusehen. Pansy wollte etwas von ihm über Zaubertränke wissen und Blaise prahlte kurz darauf über seine neuste Frauenerrungenschaft, was Draco annehmen ließ, dass sein Freund potenziell alle Gegebenheiten erfüllte, um wie seine siebenfach verwitwete Mutter zu enden.

„Kannst du mir das vielleicht noch kurz erklären? Ich will es Millicent morgen …“

„Pansy, bitte“, stöhnte Draco genervt, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.

„Morgen, ja? Gleich nach dem Frühstück, okay? Aber heute nicht mehr“, sagte Draco und sein Blick huschte zu Granger, Weasley und Potter, die vor dem Kamin saßen. Offenbar war der kleine Streit vom Abendessen wieder vergessen oder gar geklärt worden.

„Aber wehe wenn nicht, Draco“, sagte Pansy widerwillig und ließ sich dann von Millicent ablenken, die mit einer der neuen Modezeitschriften auf sie zukam.

Draco sah den Mädchen hinterher, als sie hoch in ihren Schlafsaal gingen, und warf dann wieder einen Blick auf das Goldene Trio, um sich an Blaise‘ Worte zu erinnern. Sein Freund hatte Recht.

Weasley sah tatsächlich schlecht gelaunt aus, auch wenn Draco das nicht wirklich verwunderte. Er hatte den Rotschopf schon öfter mit Tränen in den Augen gesehen, als es Weasley wohl lieb war. Aber manche Dinge ließen sich eben nicht zurückhalten. Durch die Trauer über seinen verstorbenen Bruder war die Dunkelheit in Weasley eingedrungen, um ihn von innen aufzufressen. Granger schien in all der Zeit sein Anker zu sein – seine Rettung und sein Halt, während Harry eben Harry war … aber irgendwie auch nicht.

Es schien Weasley zu verletzen, dass Harry nach dem Krieg mit solch einer Leichtigkeit durch den Alltag spazierte, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Und Draco verstand Weasley, auch wenn er es nur ungerne zugab. Er begriff ebenfalls nicht, wie Harry das meisterte. Er schien immer sorglos, ganz im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hatte Harry wohl auch keine Albträume und war, wie Draco in den vergangenen Wochen mitbekommen hatte, nicht mehr der Harry, der er früher einmal gewesen war.

Früher hatte Harry sein Essen runtergeschlungen, man konnte annehmen, dass er befürchtete, ihm würde jemand sein Essen vom Teller klauen, aber heute war Harry oft der Letzte, der den Tisch verließ. Er schien morgens, mittags und abends die Ruhe wegzuhaben. Auch war Harry nicht wirklich angespannt. Während er sich früher umgesehen hatte und einen Blick öfter über die Schulter geworfen hatte, als eigentlich nötig war, schien es ihm heutzutage völlig gleich zu sein, was sich um ihn herum abspielte. Die wachsame Aufmerksamkeit, die seinen Körper gespannt hatte, wie ein Bogen seinen Pfeil, war verschwunden.

Harry hatte sich nach dem Krieg verändert, aber nicht so, wie es alle anderen um ihn herum erwartet hatten. Trauer, Schmerz und schlechte Erinnerungen – das alles schien ihn nicht zu plagen. Er war irgendwie normal und irgendwie auch nicht. Draco wusste, dass es Granger und einigen anderen ebenfalls aufgefallen war, aber keiner konnte es sich erklären.

„Spinnst du eigentlich?“

„Ron, er meint es nicht so.“

Draco sah auf, als er von den lauten Stimmen Weasleys und Grangers aus seinen Gedanken gezogen wurde.

„Halt du dich da bloß raus, Hermine!“, brüllte Weasley und stand ruckartig auf, sodass Hermine und Harry alleine auf dem Sofa saßen.

„Überleg dir, was du in Zukunft sagst“, zischte Weasley leise, aber für jeden hörbar, da plötzlich alle Gespräche im Gemeinschaftsraum verstummt waren. Kurz darauf verschwand Weasley die Treppen hinauf und Draco hörte, wie sich die Tür ihres Schlafsaals öffnete und schloss.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis die Leute wieder ihre Gespräche aufnahmen und leise begannen zu tuscheln. Ohne zu fragen oder aufgefordert zu werden setzte sich Draco auf Weasleys Platz und er bemerkte den verzweifelten Blick, den Granger ihm zuwarf.

„Harry, sowas kannst du nicht sagen. Du weißt doch selbst, dass das mit Fred … das geht nicht. Du musst dich entschuldigen“, sagte Granger und Harry zuckte lässig mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe halt nicht dran gedacht, okay? Kein Grund sich so aufzuregen“, meinte Harry gelassen und Granger öffnete den Mund, als würde sie etwas sagen wollen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und schnaufte niedergeschlagen, bevor sie wortlos aufstand und zu den Schlafsälen verschwand.

„Was? Willst du mir jetzt auch noch einen Vortrag halten?“, fragte Harry an Draco gewandt, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sein Blick nachdenklich auf den lodernden Flammen im Kamin lag.

„Nein. Eigentlich will ich bloß wissen, was mit dir los ist“, sagte Draco und hoffte, dass er damit keine Grenze zwischen ihnen überschritt, von der er nicht wusste, ob sie existierte oder nicht. Ganz gleich wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass Harry diese Nacht wieder bei ihm im Bett liegen würde, es war nicht normal, wie sich der Gryffindor benahm und langsam wurde es Zeit herauszufinden, was los mit Harry war.

„Nichts ist los, okay? Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt. Sollen sich doch alle mal wieder einkriegen und nicht so schlechte Laune schieben“, sagte Harry verärgert und stand auf.

Draco saß alleine da, als er zusah, wie Harry zu Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan rüber ging. Er wurde von den beiden mit strahlenden Gesichtern empfangen und die drei waren schneller in ein Gespräch vertieft, als Draco angenommen hatte. Harry lachte herzhaft und laut, kleine Lachfältchen prägten sein Gesicht und seine grünen Augen strahlten so sorglos und unbekümmert, dass es Draco schlichtweg falsch vorkam. Vielleicht aber war er einfach nur genauso eifersüchtig und neidisch wie Weasley, dass Harry den Krieg und das Erlebte besser verarbeitete, als sie alle zusammen.

~*~

Als Draco später im Bett lag, überschlugen sich seine Gedanken förmlich. Weasley und Finch-Fletchley schliefen bereits, aber von Harry fehlte jede Spur. Draco wusste, dass er sich womöglich immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt, aber ihm fehlte Harrys ruhiger Atem zum Einschlafen. Stattdessen hörte Draco nur, wie der Wind vor ihren Fenstern um die Schlosstürme pfiff und sich anhörte, wie das Schreien verlorener Seelen. Obwohl es im Schlafsaal mollig warm war, hatte Draco das Gefühl zu frieren und er wusste, dass er nicht einschlafen würde, bis auch das letzte Bett neben ihm belegt war.

Es dauerte noch zwei weitere geschlagene Stunden, bis Draco hörte, wie Harry in den Schlafsaal kam. Anstatt wie sonst ins angrenzende Bad zu verschwinden und sich daraufhin unter seine eigene Decke zu stehlen, hörte Draco, wie Harry langsam auf sein Bett zu kam.

„Bist du noch wach?“, flüsterte Harry und Draco rutschte wortlos rüber, sodass Harry genügend Platz hatte. Als der Dunkelhaarige neben ihm lag, hielt Draco unwillkürlich die Luft an. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er sich an die ganze Sache herantasten sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Harry sich vor ihm verschließen oder öffnen würde, wenn Draco ihn intensiv ausfragte.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Draco vorsichtig und er griff zögernd nach Harrys Hand, welche sich fest um seine eigene schloss.

„Ja, alles okay“, sagte Harry leise und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er in diesen drei Worten wirklich eine Lüge erkannte oder nicht.

~*~

Einen Monat später wusste Draco, dass nichts okay war. Sie saßen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, als Longbottom den Tagespropheten überflog und dann verkündete, dass Rodolphus Lestrange hinter Askabans kalten Mauern verstorben war, nachdem mehrere Insassen ihn angegriffen hatten.

Draco spürte weder Trauer in seinem Inneren, noch Tränen hinter seinen Augen brennen, als er über den Tod seines Onkels nachdachte. Wirklich blutsverwandt waren sie ohnehin nicht gewesen und es gab wohl niemanden, der den Tod des Mannes bedauerte, vor allem nicht Longbottom.

„Zum Glück. Das Arschloch hats nicht anders verdient“, zischte Longbottom und strich sich eine aschblonde Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, bevor er begann den Artikel genauer zu lesen.

„Wieso?“, fragte Harry und Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Porridge, als er Longbottoms Blick sah und hörte, wie die Leute in unmittelbarer Nähe entsetzt und empört die Luft einzogen.

„Bitte?“, fragte Longbottom vor den Kopf gestoßen und sah Harry verärgert an.

„Ich meine, warum hat er es … Okay, okay. War nur ‘n Witz“, sagte Harry und lächelte unschuldig und nervös, als er bemerkte, mit welch entsetzten Blicken er von allen Seiten gestraft wurde.

Longbottom legte den Tagespropheten beiseite und verließ den Tisch wortlos, woraufhin Hannah Abott ihm eilig folgte. „Ich hoffe, dass du dich noch entschuldigst“, zischte sie Harry zu, bevor auch sie mit wehendem Umhang verschwand.

~*~

Am Abend bezweifelte Draco, dass Harry sich entschuldigt hatte, geschweige denn wusste, wofür er sich bei Longbottom entschuldigen sollte. Harry sah so unbekümmert und sorglos aus wie immer. Draco wusste, dass irgendetwas gewaltig schieflief, aber jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte mit Harry zu sprechen, beteuerte dieser ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sei und im Anschluss brachte Harry Draco meist mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen, wenn sie denn keiner sah und beobachtete.

Hin und her gerissen, ob er die Wahrheit aus Harry einfach herauspressen oder das zerbrechliche Glück zwischen ihnen genießen sollte, legte Draco sich am Abend hin. Er hatte Harry abgesagt und vom Fenster aus beobachtet, wie sein Freund – ein Wort, welches er nur im Stillen benutzte – seine Runden über das leicht vernebelte Quidditchfeld zog.

Die Dämmerung war bereits angebrochen, aber Harry hatte trotzdem darauf bestanden, die letzten schwachen Sonnenstrahlen auszunutzen. Es war einer der goldenen Herbsttage gewesen, aber Draco hatte ihn seit heute früh nicht genießen können, weil er sich immer wieder in Erinnerung rief, wie eigenartig Harry war.

Dieser Blick, der ständig in den grünen Augen lag … es war wie ein Schleier. Draco wollte es verhindern, wirklich, aber er konnte nicht. Und obwohl er wusste, dass es falsch war, ging er an Harrys Schrank. Auf der Suche nach einem Trank, leeren Fläschchen oder sogar Muggelmedizin, wurde Draco immer nervöser.

Es war nicht normal. Während Draco selbst jede zweite Woche die Erlaubnis bekam, den Kamin in McGonagalls Büro zu nutzen, um seinen Therapeuten zu besuchen, schien Harry absolut keine Probleme zu haben, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Wie hatte er das in diesem kurzen Sommer nur schaffen können?

Draco atmete zittrig ein, als er den Kleiderschrank wieder schloss. Keine Tränke und keine leeren Phiolen. Er fragte sich, wieviel Zeit er noch haben würde, bevor Weasley, Finch-Fletchley oder Harry wieder aufs Zimmer kommen würden, aber das Risiko war ihm letztlich egal.

Er kniete sich vor Harrys Nachtschrank und glaubte, dass seine Suche nach Gründen für Harrys unnormale Normalität wieder erfolglos sein würde, aber Draco wurde überrascht.

Taschentücher, Bücher, ein Fotoalbum und eine kleine Schatulle, in der sich Steine der verschiedensten Farben und Formen befanden. Alles normale Dinge, die gekonnt den Doppelboden verdeckten, der Draco nur auffiel, weil das Schubfach beim Aufziehen so schwer war.

Draco hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit den unzähligen Phiolen, die ordentlich aneinandergereiht in dem Schubfach lagen. Es waren weder Tränke noch Pillen, sondern … Erinnerungen. Draco erkannte sie, weil er seine eigenen bei den Anhörungen im Ministerium hatte abgeben müssen. Sie waberten in den Phiolen umher, weder flüssig noch in Form von Gas, und Draco nahm sich eine mit zittrigen Händen hervor, obwohl er wusste, dass es falsch war.

Das hier waren Harrys Erinnerungen, seine privaten und geheimsten Momente, die … trotz allem nicht verschlossen und für jeden zugänglich waren. Draco schluckte schwer, als er das Etikett auf der dünnen Phiole las und Harrys schräge Handschrift erkannte.

Frühstück fallen gelassen. Vom Boden gegessen. Fünf Jahre alt.

Draco legte die dünne Phiole wieder an seinen Platz zurück und griff nach zwei anderen.

Bestrafung für das ruinierte T-Shirt. Bügeleisen. Acht Jahre alt.

Drei Tage alleine im Schrank unter der Treppe. Keine Ahnung mehr warum. Neun Jahre alt.

Der Kloß in Dracos Hals machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Seine Hände zitterten, als er wieder zur nächsten Phiole griff, las was darauf geschrieben stand, und so weitermachte, bis er genug Erinnerungen gelesen hatte, um seinen Herzschlag zum Rasen zu bringen. Wut, Enttäuschung und Trauer. Draco wusste gar nicht, was er zuerst fühlen sollte.

Quirrels verbranntes Gesicht. Erstes Treffen mit V. Elf Jahre alt.

Basilisk – Gejagt & Gebissen. Dachte, ich würde sterben. Zwölf Jahre alt.

Draco spürte, wie ihm die Galle in der Speiseröhre hochstieg und er war kurz davor wirklich zu würgen und zu spucken, aber letzten Endes schluckte er herunter. Immer wieder nahm er eine Phiole nach der anderen aus dem vollen Schubfach und obwohl er wusste, dass er lieber aufhören sollte, konnte Draco es nicht sein lassen.

Am See. Dementoren. Dreizehn Jahre alt.

Der falsche Moody. Vierzehn Jahre alt.

Kampf im Ministerium. Fünfzehn Jahre alt.

Draco. Sectumsempra. Sechszehn Jahre alt.

Mein Tod. Siebzehn Jahre alt.

Es waren so viele Phiolen in dem Schubfach gelagert, dass Draco froh war, nicht die Zeit für alle zu haben. Er überflog eilig ein paar andere Etiketten, auf der Suche nach seinem eigenen Namen wurde er aber kein zweites Mal fündig, und Draco griff nach einer Phiole, die dicker und schwerer war, als all die anderen.

Hedwig. Nevilles Eltern. Cedric. Moody. Dumbledore. Dobby. Sirius. Remus. Tonks. Creevey. Fred. Mum & Dad.

„Eigentlich ist das Schubfach immer verschlossen.“

Draco ließ vor Schreck fast die Phiole fallen, in der die Erinnerungen wie ein schwerer Sturm umherwirbelten. Eilig, als hätte er sich an dem Glas verbrannt, legte Draco sie zu den anderen zurück und sah über seine Schulter zu Harry.

Es hing eine angespannte und geladene Stille zwischen ihnen, als bräuchte es nur einen Funken, der das wilde Feuer zwischen ihnen entfachen würde, aber es blieb gespenstisch ruhig, als Harry in den Raum eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er ging gelassen auf sein Bett zu, setzte sich an das Fußende und streifte die schweren verdreckten Stiefel von seinen Füßen, die er für das Fliegen angezogen hatte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte sie abgeschlossen, bevor ich zum Quidditchfeld runtergegangen bin“, sagte Harry ruhig und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Draco hingegen war nicht annähernd so entspannt, wie Harry zu sein schien. Er spürte, wie er bebte, wie er schwitzige Hände hatte und nicht wusste, ob er schreien, weinen oder schweigen sollte.

„Es … Es war nicht verschlossen“, stammelte Draco und Harry beugte sich zu ihm, um das Schubfach zu schließen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise Worte, die Draco zuvor weder gehört noch benutzt hatte. Das Schubfach ließ sich daraufhin nicht wieder öffnen, ganz anders als Dracos Mund, der einen spaltbreit offen hing.

„Glaub mir, es ist besser so“, sagte Harry und lächelte zaghaft, als er zu Draco sah, der noch immer überrumpelt vor dem Nachtschrank und auf dem Boden saß.

„Du …“

Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er begriff jedoch, was ihn und die anderen an Harrys Art in den letzten Wochen irritiert hatte. Dieses Lächeln, der Blick und die Haltung. Das war ein Harry, der ohne seine Kindheit und ohne seine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit vor ihm saß. Ein Harry, der vor ihm saß, ohne von seinen Verlusten geformt worden zu sein. Sicher, er hatte bestimmt noch immer schwache Erinnerungsfetzen an die Gedanken, die in den Phiolen umherschwirrten, aber … er fühlte sie nicht mehr.

Harry fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. An die Dinge, an die er nicht dachte, an denen konnte er auch nicht zerbrechen – gegen sie konnte er nicht kämpfen. Und vielleicht war genau das der Grund, weshalb er sich seine Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf gezogen hatte – kein Kampf mehr, sondern die Sucht nach Ruhe und Stille.

„Es ist nicht besser so“, sagte Draco und war erschrocken über sich selbst und seine Stimme, die sich kräftiger und sicherer anhörte, als er sich fühlte. Er rappelte sich auf und warf noch einen Blick auf den kleinen Nachtschrank, bevor er sich zu Harry auf das Bett setzte.

Harry sah Draco perplex und sprachlos an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er erwartet, dass Draco ihm zustimmen und ihn verstehen würde, aber es war nicht ganz so. Draco verstand Harry, aber von Zustimmung und Anerkennung für sein Handeln fehlte Dracos Blick jegliche Spur.

„Es tut weh, all die Erinnerungen im Kopf zu haben. Jeden Tag aufzuwachen und an all diejenigen zu denken, die nie wieder ihre Augen öffnen … Ich ertrage das nicht mehr“, sagte Harry leise und Draco beobachtete, wie etwas über Harrys Gesicht huschte, das ihn an den alten Harry erinnerte. Den Harry vor dem Krieg. Den Harry, der früher bestimmt nicht so ruhig geschlafen hatte wie heute.

Draco dachte an all die Erinnerungen und Gedanken, die er in Phiolen ablegen könnte. Allein bei der Vorstellung überkam ihn eine Gänsehaut und er rutschte näher an Harry heran, der nun nicht mehr ganz so aufrecht saß wie sonst.

„Das“, meinte Draco und deutete auf den hölzernen Nachtschrank, der die Phiolen versteckt hielt, „bist alles du. Du hast das alles überstanden. An all dem bist du gewachsen. Das ist alles, was dich ausmacht“, erklärte Draco und hoffte, dass Harry verstand, wie wichtig es ihm war.

Draco sah auf seine Hand, in der er vor wenigen Momenten noch die größte aller Phiolen gehalten hatte, und schluckte schwer.

„Erinnerungen sind nicht einfach“, sagte Draco leise und erinnerte sich an das, was ihm sein Therapeut erzählt hatte.

„Aber all die schrecklichen Dinge zu vergessen, bedeutet auch, dass man die guten Dinge vergisst. Du beginnst die Person zu vergessen“, sagte Draco und blickte in Harrys grüne Augen, in denen sich derselbe Schmerz und dieselbe Traurigkeit spiegelte, die Draco in seiner Brust pochen fühlte.

„Ich weiß, dass es mich wahrscheinlich gar nichts angeht, aber ich denke nicht, dass du sie vergessen solltest“, meinte Draco zögernd und er zog seine Unterlippe nachdenklich zwischen die Zähne. Er wollte Harry schlagen, weil er es sich so einfach gemacht hatte. Draco wollte Harry in den Arm nehmen, weil er nicht glauben wollte, wie verzweifelt Harry wohl gewesen war. Draco wollte so vieles auf einmal, dass er Harrys nächste Worte beinahe überhört hätte.

„Ich … Ich habe Angst davor, mich an sie zu erinnern“, flüsterte Harry und Draco griff nach seiner Hand.

Die Worte waren schneller aus Dracos Mund, als er wollte. Er hatte nicht mal Zeit, sie sich genau durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, aber Harrys schwaches zuversichtliches Lächeln waren die Worte wert.

„Dann erinnere ich mich mit dir zusammen.“


	9. Ernährungsplan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinweis: der zweite Teddy/James Oneshot. Die letzten drei Texte werden dann wieder Draco/Harry sein. Viel Spaß! :)

Im Haus der Potters war es chaotisch und wild wie immer. Die ganze Familie war zusammengekommen, sogar Fleur und Bill aus Frankreich, um Weihnachten zusammen zu verbringen. In der Luft hing der deftige Duft von Braten, Kohl und Speck, vermischt mit der süßen Note der Desserts, die Ginny vorhin aufgetischt hatte.

Teddy hatte James schon vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus den Augen verloren und saß mit Rose auf dem Sofa, die ihm begeistert vom neuen Musikgeschäft in der Winkelgasse erzählte. Er versuchte ihr zuzuhören, wirklich, aber mit den Gedanken war er schon längst zuhause im Bett. Das Essen war so gut wie jedes Jahr gewesen und Teddy hatte von allem etwas probiert, sodass er jetzt kaum noch Lust hatte, zu reden oder irgendetwas anderen zu machen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte er entschuldigend zu Rose, aber die zuckte nur gelassen mit den Schultern und wandte sich an Dominique. Er hörte die Mädchen lachen, blickte aber nicht mehr zurück und sah sich um. James war weder im Esszimmer und im Wohnzimmer sah Teddy ihn auch nicht, stattdessen lief er Harry in die Arme, der mehr vom Punsch getrunken hatte, als wirklich gut für ihn war.

„Hast du James gesehen?“, fragte Teddy und Harry deutete Richtung Küche, bevor er mit den neu gefüllten Punschgläsern zu Ron und George rüberging. Es war nicht einfach in einem Haus voranzukommen, das voller Leute war, die versuchten einen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, weil man sie angeblich zu selten sah. Teddy schaffte es, Victoire und Molly abzuwimmeln, aber an Hermine blieb er dann doch hängen, die ihn im Flur vor der Küche erwischte.

Arbeit, Urlaub und Zukunft. Höfliche Floskeln, die beide nur aus Pflichtgefühlen miteinander austauschten. Als Hermine allerdings begann, über die Rechte von Elfen und Kobolden zu erzählen, ergriff Teddy die Flucht.

„Wir sehen uns gleich wieder, ja? Ich hole mir nur was zu trinken“, sagte Teddy und lächelte gezwungen. Hermine lächelte, tätschelte ihm die Schulter und verschwand mit einem Nicken, woraufhin Teddy sich erleichtert in die Küche verzog. Das erste was Teddy wahrnahm, war der süße schokoladige Duft. Erst danach bemerkte er, dass er in ein Gespräch geplatzt zu sein schien, das Ginny und James wohl hatten alleine führen wollen.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Teddy entschuldigend und sah zu Ginny. Sie stand am Herd und rührte in einem Topf, dessen Inhalt verräterisch lecker nach Pudding aussah.

„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Möchtest du auch?“, fragte sie und griff bereits nach zwei kleinen Schüsseln, bevor Teddy geantwortet hatte. Ginny füllte den warmen Pudding um und Teddy setzte sich zu James an den großen Tisch, auf dem ein Krug Wasser und ein halbvolles Glas standen.

„Alles gut?“, fragte Teddy, als er James‘ hängende Schultern bemerkte. Zögernd warf James einen Blick zu seiner Mutter und nickte dann, bevor er sich zu Teddy beugte und ihn küsste. Sie lösten sich erst voneinander, als Ginny die zwei Schüsseln mit Pudding auf den Tisch stellte und ihnen gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Weihnachten ist schön. Aber ich bin auch froh, wenn es wieder vorbei ist“, seufzte Ginny, als es nebenan lauter wurde und helles Lachen das Haus füllte, welches mollig warm war und Sicherheit und Liebe ausstrahlte.

„Warum habt ihr euch nicht für den Fuchsbau entschieden? Da hätte es sich vielleicht etwas verlaufen“, meinte James, als er den mit Pudding beladenen Löffel zu seinem Mund führte.

„Ach naja … auf die paar Leute mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht an. Nächstes Jahr sind Hermine und Ron wieder dran“, sagte Ginny und strich sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Ihr Blick glitt von James zu Teddy und dann hinab zu der unberührten Puddingschüssel.

„Du wirst mich doch wohl nicht enttäuschen“, sagte sie mit gespielter Empörung und Teddy schüttelte eilends den Kopf.

„Esse ich später“, meinte Teddy, obwohl er wusste, dass er keinen Bissen mehr runterbekommen würde. Er war froh, dass James ihn nach weniger als fünf Minuten fragend ansah und dann Teddys Schüssel zu sich zog, um den restlichen Pudding wegzuputzen.

Die angenehme Ruhe, welche von den gedämpften Geräuschen außerhalb der Küche unterbrochen wurde, war mehr als wohltuend. Teddy sank müde auf dem Stuhl in sich zusammen, fühlte sich träge und glaubte, dass sein Gürtel gegen den vollen Bauch drückte, als er sich bewegte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals dieses Haus verlassen zu haben und nicht aus allen Nähten zu platzen.

James rülpste, sah dann entschuldigend auf, als ihm dämmerte, dass er nicht alleine war, und schob die leere Schüssel von sich weg. „Sorry“, murmelte James und lehnte sich zurück. Er strich sich über den Bauch und lächelte zufrieden.

„Himmel. Das war perfekt. Ich liebe dich, Mum“, seufzte James und Ginny schnaubte lachend.

„Ich hoffe, dass du das auch noch tust, wenn ich dir mal keinen Pudding koche“, sagte sie und James nickte eilig.

„Klar“, sagte er und stand auf, um sich hinter Ginny zu stellen – seine Hände ruhten auf ihren schmalen Schultern. Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Du bist und bleibst die Beste“, versicherte James seiner Mutter und Ginny scheuchte ihn weg, als sie aufstand und die Schüsseln zur Spüle trug.

„Schleim nicht so“, sagte sie und James lachte. Zu mehr als einem trägen Schmunzeln konnte Teddy sich allerdings nicht bringen und sein Blick lag auf James, der zwei volle Gläser Wasser trank, als wäre er ein Verdurstender. So ging das seit Wochen.

„Also dann, Schlafmütze“, sagte James und reichte Teddy die Hand, um ihn vom Stuhl hochzuziehen.

„Ich bin nicht müde“, verteidigte Teddy sich, aber sein Körper verriet ihn. Er konnte das Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, vergrub sein Gesicht an James‘ Halsbeuge und spürte, wie James die Arme um ihn legte und amüsiert lachte.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht“, schmunzelte James und Teddy löste sich aus der Umarmung, um sich zu strecken. Beiläufig ließ James seine Fingerspitzen über den nackten Hautstreifen gleiten, den Teddy entblößte, als er die Arme über dem Kopf hob. Teddy spürte, wie eine prickelnde Gänsehaut über seinen Körper kroch, als James’ schlanke Finger etwas länger als nötig über seinen Hosenbund und Gürtel strichen.

„James, nicht in meiner Küche“, sagte Ginny streng und Teddy fragte sich, wie sie es mitbekam, obwohl sie ihnen den Rücken zugewandt hatte, während sie die Schüsseln und den Topf abwusch.

„Ich mache gar nichts“, sagte James und hob zur Verteidigung die Hände. Er ging zu Ginny und half seiner Mutter beim Abtrocknen, währenddessen Teddy dastand, seinen Pullover zurechtrückte und sich etwas nutzlos fühlte.

„Wollt ihr noch was mitnehmen?“, fragte Ginny, James vorige Worte ignorierend, und deutete auf das Essen, welches auf dem Küchentresen stand. Pasteten, Kuchen, Cupcakes und die deftigen Sachen, mit denen Teddy sich beim Abendessen den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatte, waren bereits in Plastikdosen und auf Teller verteilt. Er sah, wie James‘ Blick sehnsüchtig auf den Kuchenstücken lag, aber dann schüttelte sein Freund den Kopf – der Schokoladenpudding war womöglich James‘ letzte süße Speise für die nächsten Wochen.

„Nein, wir …“

„Ich packe euch was ein“, unterbrach Ginny ihren Sohn und Teddy unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als er James nachdenklichen Blick bemerkte – er schien hin- und hergerissen zu sein. James liebte gutes Essen, aber die kommende Quidditchsaison und Woods Pläne für ihn, machten ihm da einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ich würde gerne noch etwas Kuchen nehmen“, sagte Teddy und sah Ginny bittend an. Sie blickte zwischen Teddy und James hin und her, bevor sie zufrieden lächelte und den Kuchen abpackte. Teddy würde den Kuchen hundertprozentig nicht essen, weder heute noch morgen, aber sie konnten ihn für James aufheben, falls seine Selbstdisziplin einknicken würde.

~*~

Als Teddy mitten in der Nacht aufwachte und auf die Seite rollte, wunderte es ihn nur wenig, dass die andere Betthälfte neben ihm kalt und leer war. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr – es war kurz nach zwei – und zog sich die weiche Decke bis zum Kinn. Teddy nahm an, dass James womöglich das millionste Mal zur Toilette gegangen war, denn seitdem Wood seiner Mannschaft offenbar gesagt hatte, dass sie ihr Körpergewicht in Wasser trinken sollen, rannte James gefühlt jede halbe Stunde ins Badezimmer und verfluchte dabei Woods Trainingsmethoden und seine zu kleine Blase.

Nachdem James aber noch weitere fünf Minuten wegblieb, spürte Teddy, wie die Müdigkeit seinen Körper verließ. Er konnte nicht wieder einschlafen, wenn da niemand war, der versuchte, ihm die Decke zu klauen oder sich unverschämt breitmachte. Außerdem fehlten ihm James Arme, die sich sonst eng und warm um ihn legten.

Teddy wartete noch weitere zehn Minuten unruhig im Bett, denn vielleicht brauchte James einfach etwas länger im Bad, aber er kam nicht wieder, egal wie lange Teddy wartete. Er strampelte die Decke von seinen Beinen, griff nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtschrank und murmelte einen Lumos, bevor er das Schlafzimmer verließ. Teddy lauschte der nächtlichen Ruhe, sah im Badezimmer und auch in der Stube nach James, aber er war nirgends, sodass nur noch ein Zimmer übrigblieb.

Als Teddy langsam die Küchentür öffnete, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Der Lumos erlosch, denn das gedämpfte Licht über der Anrichte erhellte den Raum genügend, um alles klar und deutlich zu erkennen.

„Was zum Henker tust du da?“, fragte Teddy und James hob erschrocken den Kopf.

„Mh … Also … es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht“, sagte James unschuldig, aber viel leugnen konnte er nicht.

James hatte es sich auf ihrem Küchentisch bequem gemacht, trug Teddys alten Hoodie und hatte eine der kuschligen Decken um seine Schultern geschlungen, während sich um ihn herum Essen stapelte. Kekse, die Molly ihnen Anfang der Woche vorbeigebracht hatte, übrig gebliebenes Essen von gestern Mittag, welches Teddy sich morgen nach der Arbeit warmmachen wollte, Cornflakes, Chips, zwei verschiedene Tafeln Schokolade, Erdbeereis und der Kuchen, den Ginny ihnen vorhin mitgegeben hatte. Alles lag verstreut und chaotisch um James herum, der aussah wie ein kleiner Junge, welcher in ein Süßwarengeschäft eingebrochen war.

„Ich dachte, Wood hat euch Ernährungspläne aufgestellt, an die ihr euch halten sollt“, sagte Teddy und wusste, dass James‘ Trainer ein Aneurysma bekommen würde, wenn er den besten seiner Nationalspieler so sehen würde.

„Also theoretisch gesehen … muss ich mich erst ab morgen an diesen Plan halten“, rechtfertige sich James und schob sich einen von Mollys weichen Schokoladenkeksen in den Mund. Die Krümel verteilten sich auf der Decke und in James‘ Schoß, aber das schien ihn wenig zu stören.

„Ja, aber es ist zwei Uhr früh, also gilt der Plan eigentlich schon“, sagte Teddy schmunzelnd und setzte sich zu James auf den Tisch, als dieser bereits nach dem nächsten süßen Keks griff. Er erinnerte Teddy an ein kleines Kind, das nicht wahrhaben wollte, was man ihm versuchte zu erklären.

„Mir egal. Wood ist ein Sklaventreiber und die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen, also gilt der blöde Ernährungsplan auch noch nicht“, murmelte James und Teddy streckte die Hand aus, um ihm zärtlich die Kekskrümel aus dem Mundwinkel zu wischen.

„Also ist es dein Plan, das alles aufzuessen, bevor die Sonne aufgeht?“, fragte Teddy und griff sich nun ebenfalls einen der Kekse. Sie waren süß und schokoladig – ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt länger als drei Tage in ihrer Wohnung überlebt hatten.

„Du stoppst mich also nicht?“, fragte James und sein Blick lag auf dem Keks, den Teddy sich genommen hatte. Seine Lippen zierte ein amüsiertes Lächeln, als James die Packung Erdbeereis zu sich zog.

Teddy schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich nicht“, sagte Teddy seufzend und schloss die Augen, als sich der schokoladige Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete und ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

„Braver Junge“, lachte James und schob den Teller mit den Keksen zu Teddy, sodass er sich dem Eis und dem Kuchen von Ginny widmen konnte, der bereits auf James zu warten schien.

„Seit wann sitzt du hier?“, wollte Teddy wissen, aber James schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das willst du nicht wissen“, sagte er schlicht und schloss genüsslich die Augen, als er vom Kuchen abbiss und den Löffel wieder in dem Erdbeereis vergrub. Teddy ging nicht weiter darauf ein, machte sich über die Kekse her und hörte James gelassen dabei zu, wie er sich künstlich über Woods Ernährungspläne für die nächsten Wochen aufregte, welche keine Kekse und Chips enthielten.

Während sie zusammen auf ihrem Küchentisch saßen, die Nacht weiter verstrich und sich dem Sonnenaufgang näherte, genoss Teddy es, James zuzuhören und sich immer wieder den ein oder anderen unschuldigen Kuss von seinem Freund zu stehlen.


	10. Seelenverwandte

„Du bist zu spät, Dad.“

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid, Großer“, sagte Harry entschuldigend, als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss. James saß bereits mit gepackten Taschen und einem schmollenden Gesicht auf der Treppe, während Harry seinen Mantel auszog und die Tasche beiseite stellte.

„Wo sind Al und …“

„Die sind schon los. Draco meinte, er ist in zehn Minuten wieder hier, aber jetzt ist er schon fast eine halbe Stunde weg“, erzählte James, bevor sein Vater die Frage hatte aussprechen können. Harry war kaum überrascht, denn er selbst wusste nur zu gut, dass man kaum eine Chance hatte zu entkommen, wenn Astoria einen in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte.

„Mh okay. Hast du alles?“, fragte Harry und zwang sich ein müdes Lächeln auf. James nickte und stand widerwillig auf, wobei er eine der gepackten Taschen die Treppe hinunterstieß.

„Warum muss ich überhaupt zu Grandma? Al und Scorpius müssen auch nicht“, sagte James schmollend und Harry seufzte. Es war fast jedes Mal dieselbe Diskussion.

„Die Zwerge sind bei Astoria und wenn deine Mum nicht krank wäre, dann wärst du über das Wochenende auch bei ihr. Und außerdem warst du schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr bei …“

„Ich könnte doch zu Teddy“, unterbrach James ihn, als wäre das der beste Einfall des Tages, und Harry schüttelte eilends den Kopf.

„Auf keinen Fall.“

„Aber Teddy ist erwachsen“, sagte James und Harry lachte amüsiert. Teddy war zwar achtzehn Jahre alt, aber von Vernunft und Verantwortung bekam Harry gerade so viel mit, dass es ihm eher Angst einjagte, als wirklich beruhigte. Teddy war ein Chaot und nur mit Bauchschmerzen vertraute Harry ihm seine Kinder für ein paar Stunden an, aber für ein ganzes Wochenende wollte er weder James, Lily noch Al in Teddys Obhut wissen.

„Dominique und Rose werden auch im Fuchsbau sein“, sagte Harry und hoffte, dass es James überzeugte, nicht ganz so schlecht gelaunt dreinzuschauen.

„Perfekt“, kommentierte James die Aussage seines Vaters – mit einer Tonart, die er sich hundertprozentig von Draco angewöhnt hatte. Harry wusste, dass James es alles andere als perfekt fand, dass auch seine Cousinen da sein würden.

„Und wenn ich einfach hierbleibe? Ich nerve euch auch nicht“, meinte James fragend und sah Harry bettelnd an. Harry spürte, wie das schlechte Gewissen in ihm aufkeimte und er seufzte schwer.

„James …“

Sein Sohn verdrehte die Augen und nahm seinen Rucksack, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer ging. Harry wollte James nicht hängen lassen und ihm das Gefühl geben, dass er ihn einfach abschieben würde, aber dieses eine Wochenende hatte mehr als nur Organisation erfordert. Es war selten, dass Draco und er gleichzeitig freihatten, außerdem hatten sie immer die Kinder bei sich, wodurch ein ruhiges Wochenende beinahe unmöglich schien.

Nur heute, das erste Mal seit einem halben Jahr, standen die Chancen wirklich gut, dass Harry und Draco wieder etwas Zeit für sich alleine haben würden.

„James, sieh mich an“, sagte Harry, aber er wurde ignoriert. James sah auf den Kamin und pfriemelte an dem Bund seines Pullovers. Harry war kurz davor an dem schlechten Gewissen zu ersticken, welches sich wie ein Parasit in seinem Brustkorb einnistete, aber dann sah er James‘ Blick.

Die Traurigkeit in seinem Blick ähnelte Dracos, wenn er versuchte, Harry rumzukriegen und seinen Willen zu bekommen. Amüsiert zogen sich Harrys Mundwinkel nach oben und er schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Ginny hatte ihn bereits gewarnt, dass James mittlerweile mit allen Mitteln spielte, aber Harry dachte, dass sein Sohn bei ihm eine Ausnahme machen würde.

„Also, dann los. Dein Asthmaspray hast du, ja?“, fragte Harry und schulterte die Tasche, die James gepackt hatte.

„Nein.“

„Was nein?“, fragte Harry irritiert. Er hatte bereits das Flohpulver in der Hand und James zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du alles hast und du hast Ja gesagt, James. Du bist zwölf. Du wirst doch wohl …“

„Ich weiß nicht, wo es ist“, unterbrach James ihn und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Er versuchte mit einem Accio das Spray zu sich zu rufen, aber auch nach einem zweiten Versuch geschah nichts, sodass Harry die Tasche fallen ließ und ins Bad ging.

Während Harry das kleine Regal hinter dem Spiegel durchsuchte, wurde der Raum von goldenen Strahlen des winterlichen Sonnenuntergangs erhellt und Harry fluchte leise. Er fand das Spray nicht und zu spät waren sie auch – James sollte seit etwa einer halben Stunde weg sein, aber Harry hatte so lange auf Arbeit gebraucht, dass sich nun alles nach hinten verschob.

Erst nach etwa fünf Minuten fand er James‘ Spray, verborgen zwischen Salz und Pfeffer in der Küche. Harry wusste, dass sie das Haus wieder auf Vordermann bringen mussten, aber mit vier Kindern im Alltag gab es immer irgendetwas, das dazwischenkam.

Als Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, kniete James vor dem Kamin und Harry atmete tief durch, als er im letzten Moment sah, wie Teddys Gesicht in den Flamen leuchtete und dann verschwand.

„Teddy hat gesagt, dass es okay ist, wenn ich bei ihm bleibe“, sagte James an Harry gewandt.

„James, bitte. Ich will nicht jedes Mal …“

„Bitte, Dad“, bettelte James und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille. Er sah Harry aus großen braunen Augen an und Harry wusste, dass er lernen musste Nein zu sagen. Kaum fünf Minuten später standen sie vor Teddys Wohnung und James strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als Teddy ihnen die Tür öffnete. James beachtete Harry kaum, verabschiedete sich knapp und stürmte an seinem Vater und Teddy vorbei. Er steuerte auf die Spielkonsolen zu, für die Teddy – und James wohl auch – in letzter Zeit eine Liebe entwickelt hatten.

„Teddy, wenn was ist dann …“

„ … melde ich mich bei euch. Ich weiß“, beendete Teddy den Satz seines Paten und Harry atmete tief durch. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber ganz gleich ob James‘ Blick gespielt war oder nicht, er konnte James nicht zu Molly bringen, wenn er es partout nicht wollte. Er selbst hatte es ebenfalls gehasst, bei Leuten zu sein, die er nicht mochte, auch wenn Harry bis heute nicht ganz verstand, warum sein Ältester mit seiner Großmutter nie ganz warm geworden war.

„Er hat Dienstag einen Asthmaanfall gehabt. Sein Spray hat er dabei und wenn …“

„Harry, er wird schon nicht umkommen. Ich kann auf ihn aufpassen“, versicherte Teddy ihm und strich sich durch die blauen Haare.

„Das letzte Mal mussten wir James aus dem Mungos abholen, weil er sich den Arm gebrochen hatte“, sagte Harry unsicher, aber Teddy zwinkerte nur und lächelte. Er nahm Harry James‘ Tasche ab und stellte sie in den Flur, wo Schuhe und Jacken kreuz und quer durcheinander lagen. Harry, der Unordnung hasste, spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Tschüss, Dad!“, rief James aus der Wohnung und bevor Harry die Chance hatte noch weiter mit Teddy zu sprechen, wimmelte ihn dieser bereits ab.

~*~

„Du hast was?“, fragte Draco und hustete, weil er sich an seinem eigenen Speichel verschluckt hatte.

„Ich habe James bei Teddy abgesetzt“, wiederholte Harry und hoffte, dass Draco nicht weiter darauf einging. Eigentlich wollte er nichts weiter, als die langsam einkehrende Ruhe zu genießen.

„Du musst echt lernen Nein zu sagen, Harry.“

„Als ob du bei Scorpius einfach Nein sagst“, meinte Harry und Draco wich seinem Blick aus. Sie beide gestanden es sich nicht gerne ein, aber letztlich verwöhnten sie die Kinder viel zu sehr.

„Weiß Ginny es?“, fragte Draco, als sie es sich auf dem Bett bequem machten. Sie trugen beide nichts weiter als ihre Unterwäsche und Harry war froh, die Aurorenkleidung nicht mehr tragen zu müssen und dass er seinen Blick über Dracos nackten Oberkörper wandern lassen konnte.

„Nein. Und sie wird es auch nicht erfahren“, antwortete Harry und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Er schloss die Augen und hörte, wie Draco leise lachte und im Nachtschrank neben dem Bett herumkramte.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Geheimnisse für dich zu behalten ist nicht deine Stärke, deshalb ist eure Ehe ja auch in einer Scheidung geendet“, sagte Draco und Harry fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und an das Kopfende setzte.

„Es ist auch nicht gerade einfach den Mund zu halten, wenn du das Geheimnis bist“, murmelte Harry und kreiste seine Schultern, ehe er die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und die Augen schloss. Er war müde und angespannt, aber von der Ruhe, die er eigentlich auskosten wollte, verspürte Harry bis jetzt noch nichts. Es war Ewigkeiten her, dass sie etwas Zeit für sich hatten und es war ungewohnt, halbnackt auf dem Bett zu liegen und die Schlafzimmertür nicht abzuschließen.

„Rutsch nicht auf deiner Schleimspur aus“, sagte Draco amüsiert und Harry war zu faul die Augen zu öffnen, um Dracos Lächeln zu sehen, welches er sich in seinem Kopf ausmalte.

„Meinst du, Astoria kommt mit den Jungs klar?“, fragte Harry nachdenklich und kratzte sich im Schritt. Draco schnaubte und Harry spürte, wie sich die Matratze neben ihm bewegte.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe es für sie. Ich hole die Mistmaden erst Sonntagabend wieder ab“, sagte Draco lachend und Harry schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Er wusste, dass Draco die Kinder liebte – dass sie immer an erster Stelle standen – aber hin und wieder sprach Draco über sie, als wären sie Tiere. Harry lachte leise. Manchmal stimmte es, denn es war immer wild, laut und irgendwie chaotisch. Erst letztens hatte Harry seine Zahnbürste im Schuhregal wiedergefunden.

„Was machst du eigentlich?“, fragte Harry und öffnete seine Augen. Draco war noch immer mit der Schublade des Nachtschranks beschäftigt und erst nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken holte er eine kleine Box hervor. Die kleine Schachtel war aus dunklem edlen Holz und trug verschlungene Gravierungen auf sich, über die Draco mit seinen schlanken Fingern strich.

„Ich hoffe, dass James wirklich gut bei Teddy aufgehoben ist“, meinte Draco und öffnete die Box. Seine Augen strahlten zufrieden und ohne zu zögern, nahm er zwei vergoldete Papierzuschnitte heraus. 

„Oh nein“, seufzte Harry, als er das Papier erkannte und sich an den kleinen Samtbeutel erinnerte, den Draco aus der Box holte. Eine verräterische Mischung aus Vorfreude und schlechtem Gewissen braute sich in Harrys Magengrube zusammen.

„Oh doch“, sagte Draco mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Er setzte sich zu Harry an das Kopfende und stellte die kleine Box zurück auf den Nachtschrank, bevor er begann die gemahlenen silbrigen Blätter aus dem Samtbeutel herauszunehmen. Er verteilte sie vorsichtig auf dem goldenen Papier, welches die Länge einer Zigarette hatte, und rollte es anschließend bedacht zusammen.

Schweigend zog Draco seinen Zauberstab, versiegelte das goldene Papier und die darin befindlichen Blätter, bevor er Harry den Selbstgedrehten in die Hand drückte. Er machte dasselbe für sich und entzündete dann mit seinem Zauberstab erst Harrys und dann seine eigene Zigarette.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Draco. Wenn irgendetwas mit den Kindern ist, sollte wenigstens einer fit sein, um …“

„Sh Sh Sh“, sagte Draco und zog tief einatmend an dem goldenen Papier, sodass der kleine Stängel an der Spitze glomm. Als Draco ausatmete, entwich der rötlich funkelnde Rauch in dünnen Schwaden seinen Lippen und er lächelte zufrieden.

„Ich habe Tränke da, falls wir in weniger als einer Stunde wieder fit sein müssen“, beruhigte Draco ihn und Harry zögerte noch einen Augenblick, bevor er tief durchatmete und ebenfalls einen Zug auf Lunge nahm. Es war über ein Jahr her, als sie sich das letzte Mal wirklich abgeschossen hatten und zu nichts zu gebrauchen waren. Und wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war es genau das, was er wollte.

Für ein paar Stunden an nichts Richtiges denken, keine Verantwortung tragen und seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Harry glaubte schon jetzt, dass ihn die Anspannung, die seinen Körper seit Wochen quälte, nach und nach verließ. Wenn andere Paare ein kinderfreies Wochenende hatten, dann nutzten sie das womöglich, um wirklich etwas für sich und ihre Beziehung zu tun. Ausflüge in die Natur, ein Wellnesswochenende oder ein exklusives Dinner. Aber im Grunde war Harry recht froh, dass Draco nicht so tickte.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, was da drin ist“, sagte Harry, nachdem sie beide einige Minuten lang stillschweigend nebeneinandergesessen hatten. Rötlicher Rauch vernebelte ihr schwach beleuchtetes Schlafzimmer und Harry hoffte, dass sich der übernatürlich süßliche Duft nirgends festsetzte.

„Kolumbianische Elfennestblätter“, antwortete Draco knapp und rappelte sich auf. Harry sah ihn perplex an und schnappte leise nach Luft.

„Fuck, Draco. Sag mir bitte, dass das ein Scherz ist.“

„Mach dir keine Gedanken“, sagte Draco und setzte sich rittlings auf Harrys Schoß. Draco zog noch einmal an dem goldenen Glimmstängel, bevor er ihn auf die kleine Holzbox legte, die auf dem Nachtschrank stand. Anstatt weiter zu qualmen, erlosch die Spitze und pulsierte nur noch in einem schwachen rötlichen Ton.

„Draco, die sind illegal und wenn …“

„Du sollst dir keine Gedanken machen. Vertrau mir einfach, so wie beim letzten Mal, ja?“, sagte Draco und animierte Harry dazu noch einen tiefen Zug zu nehmen, bevor er Harry die nachgebaute Zigarette abnahm und zu seiner auf die Box legte. Nun glommen beide Stängel nicht mehr, pulsierten aber nach wie vor im schwachen Licht des Sonnenuntergangs und Harry seufzte schwer.

Er wusste, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen sollte. Ein paar Stunden ohne irgendwelche Überlegungen und Sorgen würden ihm ganz guttun, aber als Auror fiel es ihm schwer, die Drogen auf seinem Nachtschrank zu ignorieren.

„Manchmal glaube ich, dass du die Apotheke nur als Vorwand nimmst“, überlegte Harry schmunzelnd und Dracos Mundwinkel hoben sich amüsiert. Er presste seine Hüften gegen die Harrys und küsste ihn sanft.

„Und wenn schon? Wirst du mich etwa … festnehmen?“, fragte Draco mit einem spielenden Unterton und pinnte Harrys Hände, links und rechts von seinem Kopf, gegen die Wand. Draco begann sich langsam auf Harrys Hüften zu bewegen und küsste seinen Hals – liebkoste die sensiblen Stellen, die er zu schätzen gelernt hatte – und Harry seufzte.

Er gab sich Dracos Berührungen hin und genoss den Nebel, der sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete und die Gedanken vertrieb, mit vollen Zügen. Harry verstand nicht, weshalb er sich bis eben noch Sorgen um die Kinder gemacht hatte – die Jungs waren gut aufgehoben, irgendwie, und Lily war im Quidditch Trainingslager. Die Arbeit, ob Teddy wirklich noch vernünftig werden würde, die Kündigungen, die Harry Montag würde durchsetzen müssen, die Kinder und der Streit mit Neville vor ein paar Tagen – alles war weg. Harrys Kopf war wie leer gefegt und nur noch das Verlangen, Draco nah an sich zu ziehen und zu spüren, schien wirklich präsent.

„Ich will dich“, murmelte Harry und küsste Draco innig. Er spürte Dracos anschwellende Erektion an seiner eigenen, fuhr mit seinen Händen übers Dracos Taille und Hüfte, bevor er sie letztlich auf dem Hintern seines Mannes ruhen ließ. Harry presste Draco noch näher an sich, kein Blatt mehr würde Platz zwischen ihnen haben, aber Harry glaubte trotzdem, dass er Draco nicht nah genug sein konnte.

„Dann nimm mich“, seufzte Draco und er löste sich von Harry. Beide sahen sich in die Augen – Grau traf auf Grün – mit Blicken, die davon zeugten, das sämtliche Vernunft aus ihnen gewichen war. Die Lust war greifbar, hing schwer in der rauchigen Luft und vernebelte beiden den Kopf.

Harry zog die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, beobachtete Dracos Blick, der hungrig auf seinem Mund lag, und zögerte keinen Moment länger. Er richtete sich auf, Draco rutschte von seinem Schoß und ließ sich von Harry auf die zerwühlten Decken pinnen, ohne auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Erst, als Harry über ihm lauerte wie ein Löwe auf der Jagd, der gerade seine Beute erledigt hatte, seufzte Draco genüsslich. Harrys Lippen wanderten an Dracos markantem Kiefer entlang, seinen Hals hinab und dann über die dünnen hellen Narben auf Dracos Brust, die selbst nach zwanzig Jahren noch so präsent waren, wie damals im sechsten Schuljahr.

Draco vergrub seine schlanken Finger in Harrys dunklen Haaren, als dieser mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf Dracos Unterleib zeichnete und Stück für Stück Dracos Unterhose von den Hüften zog. Harry fasste sich in den Schritt, griff um seine eigene Erektion, die noch immer unter dem Stoff verborgen war, bevor er seinen Mund Dracos Penis zuwandte.

Mit seiner Zunge fuhr Harry über die pralle Spitze, genoss dabei, wie Draco zischend die Luft einzog, und schloss seine Lippen um Dracos Eichel, um sanft daran zu saugen. Nur widerwillig löste Harry seinen massierenden Griff von seiner eigenen Erektion, um sich besser abstützen und Draco tiefer in seinen Mund aufnehmen zu können.

Harry ließ seine Zunge über Dracos Schaft gleiten, nahm die Erektion dann wieder zwischen seine Lippen und unterdrückte den Reflex zu würgen, als Draco mit seinen Hüften nach vorne stieß und seine Eichel gegen Harrys Rachen rieb. Draco strich Harry die Haare aus der Stirn, hatte seine andere Hand in den dünnen Laken vergraben, und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Lass es sein. Ich will dich hören“, sagte Harry leise, als er sich von Dracos Penis abwandte und sanfte Küsse auf Dracos Hüfte verteilte. Er liebkoste jeden noch so kleinen Fleck, aber ließ für einige Augenblicke von Dracos Erektion ab, um zu genießen, wie sich sein Mann willig unter ihm wand.

„Hör auf mit dem Mist“, zischte Draco schwer atmend und führte Harry, der amüsiert lachte, zurück zu seiner Mitte, als er damit beschäftigt gewesen war, federleichte Küsse auf Dracos Oberschenkel zu verteilen.

Harry wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit verging. Er genoss es, wie Dracos Erektion schwer und prall auf seiner Zunge lag, aber der Moment, in dem Draco ihn sachte zu sich hochzog, kam viel zu schnell.

„Wenn du weitermachst, komme ich“, keuchte Draco und sah Harry aus glasigen verhangenen Augen an. Harry lächelte zufrieden und küsste Draco – er ließ seine Zunge übers Dracos Lippen gleiten, bat schweigend um Einlass und spürte, wie es in seiner Mitte verlangend zog, als er Dracos Zunge mit seiner eigenen umspielte.

Als er seine Hand an Dracos Seite entlang wandern ließ, kam Harry allerdings nicht weit. Draco hielt Harry auf, als er Dracos Erektion streifte, welche noch immer feucht vom Speichel war. Sachte schüttelte Draco den Kopf und Harry zog fragend die Stirn kraus. Er wollte nichts weiter als seinen Mund zwischen Dracos Beinen zu vergraben, ihn darauf vorzubereiten, wenn Harry in ihn eindringen würde, aber trotz des …

„Ich will nicht …“

Harry spannte sich an, bevor Draco überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte. „Tut mir leid“, sagte Harry eilig und versuchte trotz des verlangenden Ziehens in seinen Lenden, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Nein!“

Draco stoppte Harry, zog ihn zu sich zurück und sah dann verlegen zur Seite. „Ich … Ich will nur nicht vorbereitet werden“, sagte Draco leise – kaum hörbar. Harry hatte ihn dennoch verstanden und spürte, wie die Hitze in ihm aufwallte, bei der Vorstellung, wie eng Draco sein würde. In jedem anderen Moment hätte er Draco ignoriert und ihn trotzdem vor dem Eindringen geweitet, weil er wusste, wie sensibel Draco am nächsten Tag sein konnte, aber jetzt gerade reichten Harrys Gedanken nicht weit – alle Vernunft, die über die Grenzen ihres Schlafzimmers hinausging, blendete Harry aus.

Ehe sie sich versahen, hatte Harry seine Unterhose ausgezogen, griff zu seinem Zauberstab und murmelte eilig wertvolle Worte, sodass seine Hand sich mit etwas Gleitgel füllte und er seine Erektion einreiben konnte. Sie ließen die Lippen nicht voneinander, als Draco seine Beine für Harry spreizte, und sie nah aneinandergepresst waren. Die Luft um sie herum prickelte förmlich, und Harry legte seine Hand an seinen Schaft, um ihn an Dracos Eingang zu führen.

Er versicherte sich kein weiteres Mal, sah Draco nicht noch einmal prüfend an oder fragte nach, sondern drang in Draco ein. Zischend atmete Draco ein, Harry ließ seine Stirn auf Dracos Schulter fallen und genoss die wohltuende Enge und Wärme, während sie der süßliche Duft der gerauchten silbrigen Elfennestblätter umgab.

~*~

Harry versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, als er sich neben Draco auf die Matratze fallen ließ. Wortlos lag Draco da, hatte die Decke über seine Hüften gezogen und seine Lippen zierte ein zufriedenes und müdes Lächeln. Blindlings griff Draco wieder nach dem golden glänzenden Zigarettennachbau und sah Harry fragend an, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Nachdem Draco die Spitze mit seinem Zauberstab angezündet hatte, rollte er sich zurück in die Laken und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen, fast zärtlich hielt er den goldenen Glimmstängel zwischen seinen Fingern, und Harry beobachtete fasziniert Dracos entspannte Gesichtszüge. Harry liebte es, wenn Draco seinen Namen stöhnte, wenn er das Gesicht vor Lust verzog und sich Dracos Lippen zu einem spitzen O formten, wenn er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, aber Harry schätzte es noch mehr, wenn Draco ruhig und entspannt neben ihm lag – ganz ohne Anspannung, Stress und Sorgen, die seinen Körper sonst oft unter Strom setzten.

„An was denkst du?“, fragte Harry leise und sein Blick lag auf Dracos Zunge, die über seine Lippen fuhr, nachdem er den rötlichen Rauch aus seinen Lungen gelassen und ausgeatmet hatte. Die Ruhe um sie herum kam Harry kostbar und fragil vor, beinahe so, als könnten laute Worte den Moment zerbrechen, wie ein zu fester Griff, der ein dünnes Glas zum Bruch bringen konnte.

„Seelenverwandte“, sagte Draco ruhig und Harry zog fragend die Stirn kraus, doch Draco sah ihn nicht an. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, während er auf dem Rücken lag und Harry mit zärtlichen Berührungen über seine nackte Brust und Arme strich. Harry konnte einfach nicht die Finger von Draco lassen und sich nicht an ihm sattsehen – wie gebannt waren seine grünen Augen auf den Körper neben ihm gerichtet, als Draco weitersprach.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, woher der Begriff kommt“, sagte Draco nachdenklich und zog erneut an dem Glimmstängel, als Harry nah an ihn heranrutschte. Er verteilte federleichte Küsse auf Dracos Schulter und Schlüsselbein – seine Lippen so zart wie Mottenflügel, die auf dem Weg zum Licht waren.

Harry wusste, dass er an jedem anderen Abend einfach todmüde ins Bett gefallen und eingeschlafen wäre, ohne Draco weiteranzusehen, aber er glaubte, dank der gerauchten Elfennestblätter, in weichen Wolken zu schweben. Sie waren nicht umsonst verboten – veränderten sie den Konsumenten doch so sehr, dass er ihren Wesen glich, wenn man ihre Nester der kostbaren silbrigen Blätter beraubte, die sie über Monate hinweg für die Paarung bestäubt hatten. Verlangen und Lust genoss Harry, da war er den Elfen trotz der schlechten Gegebenheiten ihres Schicksals dankbar für, aber auf die selbstzerstörenden Gedanken, auf die man kam, wenn man sich den Elfennestblättern zu lange …

„Ich glaube, … naja, damals beim Urknall, als sich alle Atome verteilten, die eigentlich nah beieinander waren, haben sie etwas wie eine Bindung geschaffen. Und über die Jahre hinweg finden die einst getrennten Atome und Teilchen dann wieder zusammen. Also die Menschen finden sich. Und dann sind die Atome wieder zusammen, wie vor dem Urknall – Seelenverwandte, irgendwie“, murmelte Draco und seufzte leise.

Harry saugte sanft an der sensiblen Haut an Dracos Hals und schob die Decke von Dracos Hüften, sodass sie nun wieder nackt beieinander lagen. Die Gedanken, die Harry vor wenigen Augenblicken noch durch den Kopf geflogen waren, waren wie ausgelöscht. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über Dracos nackte Brust, spürte den wilden Herzschlag, trotz dessen, dass Draco entspannt da lag, und Harry ließ seine Hand tiefer wandern. Draco unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, seufzte aber leise und drängte sich Harry entgegen.

„Was denkst du, was eine Seele ist?“, fragte Harry nachdenklich und seine Stimme war gedämpft und zittrig. Er strich über Dracos erneut anschwellende Erektion und seine Lippen glitten über Dracos Bauch. Er konnte und wollte nicht von Draco ablassen, doch Harry kam nicht dazu, sich über seinem Mann in Position zu bringen.

Draco zog Harry für einen innigen Kuss zu sich hoch, seine Hände fuhren über Harrys breite Schultern und blieben auf seinem Rücken liegen.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist es das, was wir spüren, wenn wir an Gräbern stehen“, antwortete Draco abwesend, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten und Harry küsste sich an Dracos Kiefer entlang, bevor er Draco in die grauen verschleierten Augen sah. Harry spürte Dracos Erektion an seiner Eigenen, rieb sich sachte an ihm und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Er wollte sie wieder spüren – die wohltuende Enge und die Hitze.

„Vielleicht ist eine Seele das, was man sieht, wenn man einen Schädel aufknackt. Oder es ist das, was wir in den Augen der Toten sehen. Vielleicht ist eine Seele auch das, was man sieht, wenn einem der Brustkorb aufgeschnitten wird“, sagte Draco mit leiser werdender Stimme. Seine geröteten Augen wurden wässrig und Harry versuchte, klare Gedanken zu fassen. Er sah auf den Nachtschrank, wo nur noch einer der goldenen Glimmstängel lag, und Harry mochte es nicht, in welche Richtung Dracos Gedanken abdrifteten.

Harry stöhnte, eher genervt, als wirklich leidenschaftlich, und versuchte das verlangende Ziehen in seinem Unterleib zu ignorieren, bevor er sich träge aufrappelte. Er stand auf, öffnete die Fenster und ließ die kühle Nachtluft in ihr Schlafzimmer, sodass sich der rote Rauch der gerauchten Elfennestblätter verzog. Kein Wunder, dass sie verboten waren. Harry konnte beobachten, wie Draco sich veränderte. Die Lust war verschwunden, stattdessen sah Draco aus, als wären seine Gedanken an einem Ort, den Harry nur ungerne kennenlernen wollte.

Zögernd stieg Harry zurück ins Bett, legte eine Decke über sich und Draco, der nun leicht zitterte und sein Gesicht an Harrys Halsbeuge vergrub, als dieser ihn zu sich zog. Harry versuchte, die Gedanken an die Narben auf Dracos Brust zu ignorieren, als er in ruhigen Bewegungen über Dracos Rücken strich.

„Vielleicht ist eine Seele das, was wir an anderen Menschen lieben. Das, was wir an ihnen schätzen, ohne es direkt zu sehen“, sagte Harry und sah zu der kleinen Holzbox auf dem Nachtschrank. Er hätte schon beim ersten Mal Nein sagen und Draco die Idee aus dem Kopf schlagen sollen. Koboldwein hätte auch gereicht und sie nicht aus der Bahn geworfen oder ihre Gedanken auf eine Achterbahnfahrt geschickt. Aber an nichts zu denken – nur zu fühlen – war verlockend.

„Merlin, manchmal hast du wirklich einen Hang dazu, poetisch zu werden“, kommentierte Draco Harrys vorige Worte und lachte leise in ihre innige Umarmung. Beim nächsten kinderfreien Wochenende würde es definitiv keine kolumbianischen Elfennestblätter geben – für die schnellen Stimmungswechsel war Harry nicht gemacht. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen, musste aber dennoch schmunzeln, als Dracos amüsiertes Lachen anhielt.


	11. Glühwürmchen

Manchmal konnten Häuser wie Menschen sein. Sie versteckten mysteriöse Geschichten in ihren hintersten Ecken und alten Wänden, die so einzigartig und bedeutungsschwer waren, wie die Menschen, die einst in ihnen gelebt hatten. Wenn Harry während seiner Einsätze durch fremde Häuser gehen musste, dachte er oft darüber nach, was wohl zwischen den kalten Wänden geschehen war.

Eine Familie, die an einem üblen Streit zerbrochen war, wie ein zerbrechliches Glas. Ein sich liebendes Paar, das sein Kind direkt nach der Geburt verloren hatte. Ein älterer Herr, der die Welt alleine verließ, weil seine Familie ihn vergessen hatte. Eine wütende junge Frau, die ein Weinglas an die frisch renovierte Wand warf, weil sie ihren Ehemann mit einem anderen im Bett erwischt hatte.

Es gab Geschichten, die Harry problemlos aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen konnte. Aber es gab ebenso Geschichten, zerbrochen und düster, die er nicht einfach vergessen konnte, weil es sich für Harry wie eine Pflicht anfühlte, sie in seiner Erinnerung zu bewahren. Wie zum Beispiel die Geschichten, welche das große Haus prägten, durch das er gerade ging.

Als Harry den langen Flur entlangging, versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, was Draco ihm über das Haus am See erzählt hatte. Ein Ort, an dem die Malfoys vor dem Krieg ihre Sommer verbracht hatten und von dem Draco gute sowie schlechte Erinnerung in sich trug.

Auf der grünen Wiese vor dem Haus hatte Draco als kleiner Junge das erste Mal auf einem Besen gesessen. Und auf eben jener Wiese – ein paar Jahre später – hatte Lucius seinen Sohn zum ersten Mal geschlagen. Es war dieses Haus, in dem Draco seiner Mutter gebannt zugehört hatte, als sie ihm vorgelesen und er währenddessen in der Badewanne voll Schaum gelegen hatte. Im Keller des Gebäudes hatte Lucius seinem Spross gezeigt, was der Avada Kedavra bedeutete – demonstriert an den zwei Hunden, die Draco seit seinen Kindheitstagen begleitet hatten.

Mittlerweile hatte Draco einen neuen Hund, aber der Welpe gehörte ebenso zu Harry. Dank Jack, dem kleinen Beagle, war Draco nicht ganz alleine, während Harry auf Arbeit oder längere Zeit auf Einsätzen war – wenigstens ein kleiner Trost. Eben jener Hund kam gerade schwanzwedelnd auf Harry zu, als dieser sich im dunklen Wohnzimmer nach Draco umsah.

„Du bist nicht alleine hier, oder?“, fragte Harry den kleinen Hund und warf einen Blick auf das leere Sofa. Harry war neben einer leeren und kalten Betthälfte aufgewacht, sodass er Draco eigentlich im Wohnzimmer vermutet hatte, aber sein Freund war nicht hier. Jack lief aufgeregt um Harrys Füße, als der Gryffindor sich in der vom Mondschein erhellten Küche und dem leeren Badezimmer umsah.

„Draco?“, fragte Harry in die Nacht hinein. Er bekam keine Antwort, aber Jack bellte laut und zufrieden, als hätte man ihn für irgendetwas gelobt.

Harry rief erneut nach Draco und spürte, wie langsam die Angst und Unsicherheit durch seine Adern kroch. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Draco nachts das Bett verließ und woanders im Haus weiterschlief, aber es war das erste Mal, dass es im Haus am See passierte. Ein Ort, an dem sie bisher immer ein paar entspannte Tage hatten verbringen können, ohne von fiesen Gedanken und düsteren Träumen attackiert zu werden.

Trotz all der schlechten Erinnerungen war es für Draco ein Ort, an dem er entspannen konnte. Die Ruhe des nahe gelegenen Waldes und die Stille des Sees taten ihnen beiden gut. Harry hörte draußen ein paar Grillen zirpen und … die Eingangstür. Er konnte sie wegen der sperrangelweit geöffneten Eingangstür hören.

Harry stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße, als er den Flur entlanglief, und er hielt abrupt inne, als er auf der Veranda vor dem Haus stand. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Wiese und über das Ufer des Sees gleiten, wo das Mondlicht auf dem Wasser glitzerte. Fast übersah er die Silhouette, die auf dem Steg saß, aber nur beinahe. Der warme Sommerwind bließ Harry durch die dunklen wilden Haare, als er sich Draco näherte und er schluckte schwer, als er Dracos hängende Schultern wahrnahm. Harrys erster Schritt und sein Gewicht auf dem Steg ließen das alte Holz knacksen, sodass Draco erschrocken den Kopf hob.

„Leise“, flüsterte Draco und deutete mit seiner Hand auf das Schilf am Ufer und die ruhige Wasseroberfläche. Harrys Blick folgte Dracos Hand und er lächelte sanft, als er die Glühwürmchen in der Luft sah. Es war ihre vierte Nacht hier, aber das erste Mal, dass Harry die Glühwürmchen mit eigenen Augen sah, von denen Draco ihm erzählt hatte.

„Sie kommen jedes Jahr“, hatte Draco ihm erzählt und nun konnte Harry diesen Worten Glauben schenken. Die grün-gelblichen Lichter tanzten über dem See und spiegelten sich in der glatten Wasseroberfläche. Langsam ging Harry weiter über den Steg und sah über seine Schulter hinweg zu Jack, der auf der Wiese geblieben war und sie beobachtete.

„Es muss warm sein, so wie heute Nacht, und man muss leise sein, um sie nicht zu verschrecken“, sagte Draco ruhig, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte. Ihre Beine baumelten über die Kante des Steges und ihre Zehen berührten das angenehm kühle Wasser.

„Sie sind wunderschön“, sagte Harry beeindruckt und er sah zu Draco, der traurig und schwach lächelte. Es war dunkel, die Nacht war schon vor Stunden über sie hereingebrochen, aber dank des hellen Mondlichts erkannte Harry, wie geschwollen Dracos Augen und wie feucht seine Wangen waren.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Harry besorgt und wünschte sich, dass er schon etwas eher wach geworden wäre, damit Draco hier nicht alleine hätte sitzen müssen.

Draco wandte seinen Blick von den Glühwürmchen ab und sah Harry mit leeren grauen Augen an. Er sah verloren aus, ganz gleich wie fest sich seine Stimme zuvor angehört hatte.

„Ich konnte nicht anders“, flüsterte Draco und Harry stockte kurz der Atem, als er auf Dracos linken Arm hinabsah. Das Blut war bereits ein wenig auf Dracos hellem T-Shirt verschmiert und es schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören, dass die feinen Schnitte weiter bluteten. Schmerzhaft zog sich Harrys Brust zusammen. Er hatte Draco schon oft so gesehen und trotzdem ertrug Harry es nicht – das Blut und den Schmerz in Dracos Augen, wenn er sich selbst verletzte.

Harry fühlte sich schlecht, dass er Draco nicht helfen konnte. Ganz gleich wie sehr er seinen Freund liebte, Harry wusste, dass Draco sich in gewisser Weise selbst helfen musste. Er konnte Draco nicht aus der düsteren Schlucht ziehen, egal wie sehr Harry es wollte. Auf diesem Weg konnte Harry Draco zwar stützen und begleiten, aber er konnte ihn nicht tragen, denn Draco musste es auch wirklich selbst wollen.

Es spielte keine Rolle, wie oft sie bereits darüber gesprochen hatten, denn es schien nicht, als würde Draco in naher Zukunft damit aufhören, die dünne Haut auf seinen Innenarmen zu verletzen. Jeder von ihnen ging anders mit den Folgen des Krieges um. Die Sucht nach Lebendigkeit – alle befriedigten sie unterschiedlich.

„Ist okay“, sagte Harry mit zittriger Stimme und griff behutsam nach Dracos Arm. Er fühlte das warme und feuchte Blut an seinen Fingern.

„Ist es tief?“, fragte Harry sanft und nahm Dracos Zauberstab, der zwischen ihnen lag. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Draco mit den Schultern zuckte. Die grauen Augen waren zurück auf die Glühwürmchen gerichtet, welche über dem Schilf am Ufer und den See schwebten.

„Wusstest du, dass sie bald sterben werden?“, fragte Draco leise.

„Was?“

Harry konnte sich nicht auf Dracos Worte konzentrieren und sah stattdessen auf die frischen Schnitte, die Draco sich zugefügt hatte, um sie abzuschätzen. Als Harry erkannte, dass das viele Blut nur von einer Narbe kam, die Anfang des Monats dazu gekommen war, atmete er erleichtert auf. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dracos Arm und murmelte konzentriert die heilenden Worte, sodass er der Wunde dabei zusehen konnte, wie sie sich schloss.

„Die Glühwürmchen. Wenn sie beginnen zu leuchten, bedeutet es, dass sie bald sterben“, sagte Draco mit zerbrechlicher Stimme und lehnte sich gegen Harry.

„Du weißt, dass du kein Glühwürmchen bist, oder?“, fragte Harry und zog seine Füße aus dem Wasser, um Draco in seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Draco vergrub sein Gesicht an Harrys Halsbeuge und er fühlte Dracos warmen Atem auf seiner Haut.

„Ich weiß, dass ich kein Glühwürmchen bin“, sagte Draco mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich meine, du würdest nicht sterben, wenn du beginnen würdest wieder zu leuchten, Draco“, sagte Harry leise. Er spürte, wie Draco sich in seinen Armen anspannte und den Kopf hob, um ihn anzusehen.

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Draco.

„Naja … ich meine … du hast mir gesagt, dass die Glühwürmchen kurz vor ihrem Tod stehen, wenn sie im Sommer beginnen zu leuchten, stimmt‘s?“

Draco nickte zögernd und Harry spürte seinen nachdenklichen Blick auf sich. „Ich weiß, dass es hart ist, wieder raus in die Welt zu gehen – arbeiten gehen, Freunde und neue Hobbys finden. Aber du musst dich nicht weiter zuhause oder hier im Haus am See verstecken, Draco“, sagte Harry.

„Wenn du wieder beginnen würdest zu leuchten – zu leben, lachen und zu fühlen – dann würde dich das nicht umbringen. Du bist keines dieser Glühwürmchen. Wenn sie beginnen zu leuchten, dann, weil sie sterben. Wenn du wieder scheinen würdest, dann wäre das nur, weil du endlich wieder anfangen würdest zu leben“, sagte Harry ruhig und sanft.

Draco lehnte sich zurück gegen seine Schulter und schwieg einen Moment. Die Grillen zirpten weiterhin und die Glühwürmchen tanzten nach wie vor über die glatte Wasseroberfläche des Sees, aber plötzlich war es erschreckend still zwischen Harry und Draco geworden.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Harry leise – eine Macht der Gewohnheit, weil er nicht einschätzen konnte, ob er einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte oder nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du irgendwie recht hast“, flüsterte Draco. „Aber ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber noch eine Weile im Dunkeln“, fügte Draco zögernd hinzu und Harry nickte. Sie wussten beide, was diese Worte bedeuteten.

Draco würde weiterhin den Kontakt zu Pansy und Blaise meiden, ganz gleich wie sehr er darunter litt. Er würde auch nicht seiner Mutter antworten, die ihm bisher jede Woche einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Und Draco würde nach wie vor mehr Zeit mit Jack verbringen als mit anderen Leuten. Draco würde weiterhin in seiner isolierten Welt mit Harry leben, bis er eines Tages bereit war. Bereit für die Welt, für die Erwartungen der Gesellschaft. Bereit, um sich mit sich selbst und seinen Gedanken zu beschäftigen, die ihn in der Zukunft hoffentlich nicht mehr dazu trieben, sich selbst zu verletzen.

„Ich bleibe mit dir im Dunkeln, bis du soweit bist“, sagte Harry sanft. Er konnte spüren, wie Draco federleichte Küsse an seinem Hals verteilte. Küsse, die so zart wie die Flügel einer Motte waren, welche aus der Dunkelheit zum Licht emporflog. Harry war das Licht für Draco und eines Tages würde er beginnen wieder zu leuchten, aber nicht so, wie die Glühwürmchen, die vor ihnen über den See flogen.


	12. Weihnachtslichter

Harry glaubte, dass die Welt sich langsamer drehte, als jemals zuvor. Die Zeit lief gemächlich und träge dahin und das Ticken der Zeiger in der großen Standuhr wurde zu einem pochenden Hintergrundgeräusch, als Harry wie erstarrt im Türrahmen zur Küche stand. Die Stimmen, denen er lauschte, hörten sich seltsam fern und verzogen an, als käme er selbst oder die zwei Leute vor ihm, aus einer anderen Welt.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich ihn nicht mehr lieben, Pansy. Wirklich“, sagte Draco und Harry konnte den Worten, die er hörte, keinen Glauben schenken. Er wusste nicht, ob es wirklich geschah. Harry wollte, dass Draco aufhörte zu reden und dass er es sich diesen Moment nur einbildete, aber weghören konnte Harry ebenso wenig.

„Aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich wäre sein Pfleger in einer Anstalt und nicht sein Mann. Wenn er nicht gerade irgendeine Panikattacke hat, dann vergisst er seine Tränke oder dreht völlig frei, weil ihn irgendetwas Triviales an seine Kindheit erinnert. Erst gestern hat er angefangen zu heulen, als ich ihn gebeten habe, Spiegeleier zu machen. Ich meine … es waren nur verdammte Spiegeleier“, regte Draco sich auf.

„Harry.“

Draco stellte seine Tasse auf den Küchentisch und Pansy musterte ihn aufmerksam, als er begann, mit seinen Händen zu gestikulieren und weiterzuerzählen. Harry liebte es für gewöhnlich, wenn Draco das tat. Denn meistens war Draco dann wirklich gefesselt von dem Thema, über das er sprach. Er ließ sich nicht bremsen und ging auf in den Worten, die ihm federleicht über die Lippen glitten. Nur jetzt – in diesem Augenblick – hasste Harry es abgrundtief. Draco hob die Hände, knetete dann wieder seine Finger und holte ausschweifend aus, als er weiter über Harrys Fehler und Macken sprach. Harry selbst kam sich lächerlich vor, denn er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen wegzuhören oder aus der anonymen Dunkelheit zu treten, die ihn preisgeben und den Moment unterbrechen würde.

„Harry.“

„Langsam reicht’s mir wirklich. Es macht mich einfach fertig. Ich bin müde von all dem Drama“, sagte Draco und fuhr sich resignierend mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Einfach müde. Dieser Funke, der da irgendwann vor langer Zeit mal war, der ist einfach weg. Ich glaube, dass es vorbei ist“, murmelte Draco und Pansy öffnete den Mund, als würde sie ihrem alten Freund einen Ratschlag geben wollen, aber dazu kam sie nicht.

Alles löste sich auf, verschwamm und verzog sich zu einem wilden Strudel aus Farben und Lauten, sodass Harry übel wurde und er in Schweiß ausbrach.

„Harry!“

Er öffnete schlagartig die Augen, seine Brust hob und senkte sich eilig, während sein Puls wie ein wild gewordenes Feuer durch seine Adern peitschte. Seine Wangen waren nass – heiße Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht – und Harry schlug um sich, bis er sich seiner Umgebung und den starken Armen um sich bewusst wurde.

„Harry, beruhig dich. Es war nur ein Traum“, sagte Draco mit rauer und schlaftrunkener Stimme. Er war nur Augenblicke vor Harry aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht, als er sich etwas zurückzog und Harry seinen Raum ließ.

Draco ließ lediglich seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter ruhen, strich in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen über Harrys erhitzte Haut und wusste, dass sein Mann nach einem Albtraum meist einige Momente für sich brauchte. Was so etwas anging, waren sie beide vollkommen unterschiedlich und Draco wusste, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr viel Schlaf bekommen würden.

Wenn Draco selbst einen Albtraum hatte, dann wollte er Ruhe. Harrys starke Arme und sanfte Stimme, warme Decken und ein Trank, der ihm die Träume für die nächsten Stunden rauben würde, aber nicht den Schlaf.

Harry hingegen war … nicht mehr ruhig zu kriegen. So auch jetzt.

Nur langsam beruhigte sich Harrys Atmung und er spürte, wie sein Puls noch schneller, anstatt langsamer schlug. Er spürte keine Erleichterung darüber, dass er endlich aufgewacht war, sondern fühlte die Angst tief in seinen Knochen sitzen. Die Angst war echt und kräfteraubend. Harry zog zischend die Luft ein, als Draco zu seinem Zauberstab griff und die kleine Lampe auf dem Nachtschrank einschaltete.

Kopfschüttelnd rutschte Harry von Draco weg, als dieser sich zu ihm beugen wollte. In Dracos grauen müden Augen spiegelte sich erst Verwirrung und dann Verständnis, bevor er sachte nickte. Harry wusste, dass es ein Traum gewesen sein musste, aber … konnte es sein, dass Draco wirklich so dachte? Tief in seinem Inneren, verborgen und fernab von dem, was er jemals aussprechen würde? Harrys Gedanken verstrickten sich zu einem chaotischen Knoten und er atmete zittrig ein.

„Ist okay“, sagte Draco ruhig und er blinzelte der Helligkeit entgegen, denn bis vor wenigen Sekunden war es stockfinster in ihrem Schlafzimmer gewesen. Er hielt den Abstand zwischen sich und Harry.

Es dauerte noch etwa eine Minute – eine gefühlte Ewigkeit – bevor Harry sich ein Stück bewegte und zu Draco rutschte. Dracos Körper war kühl, zwar warm, aber nicht so heiß wie gewöhnlich, und Harry nahm an, dass er ihm wieder mal den Teil seiner Decke geklaut hatte.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Harry nuschelnd an Dracos nackte Brust und spürte, wie Draco durch sein dunkles Haar strich. Er wusste nicht, wofür er sich entschuldigte. Für die gestohlene Bettdecke, für die kurze Nacht oder den Schlaf, den sie bis zum Morgengrauen nicht mehr bekommen würden.

„Ist okay. Nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst“, sagte Draco und Harry hörte, wie er gähnte. Anschließend verteilte Draco sanfte Küsse auf Harrys Stirn und wild abstehenden Haaren, sodass Harry sich noch erbärmlicher vorkam, als ohnehin schon. Draco hatte schützend seine Arme um ihn gelegt, sprach ruhig auf Harry ein und nie im Leben würde er die Worte, die Harry geträumt hatte, aussprechen.

„Tut mir leid“, wiederholte Harry seine Worte kleinlaut und Draco legte seine Finger sachte an Harrys Kinn, damit er seinen Kopf hob und sie sich in die Augen sahen.

„Was denn?“, fragte Draco leise und sein Blick wirkte gequält, als wolle er Harry alle Last von den Schultern nehmen, aber ratlos, wie er es anstellen sollte. Harry war es leid, dass er so viel nahm, aber nur wenig geben konnte. Er glaubte, dass er Draco all seine Kraft und Zeit raubte – und in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren, die sie bereits zusammen und verheiratet waren, war das eine Menge.

„Ich … Ich …“

Harry suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. Es kam ihm auf einmal schrecklich realistisch vor, dass Draco wirklich genervt von ihm sein könnte, aber wenige Minuten später wusste Harry, dass er sich irrte. Die Nächte und seine Träume raubten Harry noch den Verstand, denn zwei Stimmen in seinem Kopf stritten sich darum, ob Draco wirklich von Harry und ihrer Beziehung erschöpft war oder nicht.

~*~

Draco war nicht erschöpft, zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht. Sie hatten das Schlafzimmer verlassen und saßen nun im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, umschlungen von weichen und warmen Decken, nachdem Draco hingebungsvoll heiße Schokolade zubereitet und Mollys liebevoll verzierten Plätzchen für Harry auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

Vor ihnen im Kamin knisterte ein loderndes Feuer und draußen, in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit, rieselten schwere weiße Flocken zu Boden, die London und Umgebung in einen weißen Wintermantel einhüllten.

„Willst du …“

„Nein“, unterbrach Harry seinen Mann, bevor er ausgesprochen hatte. Sonst tat es Harry gut über seine Träume zu reden, aber es war ihm peinlich, Draco von der Person zu erzählen, die er in seinem Traum gewesen war.

„War der Traum anders als die anderen?“, fragte Draco zögernd und Harry zog nachdenklich die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, bevor er nickte. Harry ließ seinen Kopf an Dracos Brust ruhen, genoss es, jeden von Dracos Atemzügen in seinem Rücken zu spüren, während er zwischen Dracos Beinen saß und sie zu seiner linken und rechten Seite, wie eine Schutzmauer wahrnahm.

„Okay“, sagte Draco lediglich und griff nach Harrys Händen, um sie mit seinen eigenen zu umschließen. Sie beide wussten, dass Harry nicht vom Krieg und auch nicht von den Toten geträumt hatte. Wenn Träume anders waren als all die anderen, dann handelten sie meist von Draco, und dieser mied es, weiter darüber zu sprechen.

Stattdessen spielten Dracos schlanke Finger mit dem goldenen Ehering, welchen Harry trug. An Dracos eigener Hand steckte ein silberner Ring, zeitlos und schön. Trotz der verschiedenen Materialien, waren die Ringe in ihrer Aufmachung gleich. Denn nach ewigen Diskussionen hatten sie damals, vor vielen Jahren, feststellen müssen, dass Draco goldener Schmuck nicht stand und Harry mit Silber schlichtweg falsch aussah, aber das Gold seinen dunklen Teint zur Geltung brachte.

„Erzähl mir irgendetwas“, bat Harry und hörte, wie Draco hinter ihm leise seufzte.

„Weihnachten ist eine entspannte Zeit“, meinte Draco ratlos und Harry schnaubte amüsiert. Die Gedanken an seinen Traum verebbten, wenn auch nur langsam und zögernd.

„Erzähl mir irgendeine andere Lüge“, sagte Harry und sein Blick lag auf ihren ineinander verschränkten Händen. Harry mochte es, wenn Draco hinter ihm saß, seine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte und er sich geborgen, sicher und geliebt fühlen konnte.

„Ich habe dich nie geliebt“, flüsterte Draco und küsste sanft Harrys Hals, als dessen Lippen sich schwach und müde zu einem Lächeln hoben. Er sank in Dracos Armen zusammen, schätzte die Wärme und Ruhe, wissend, dass er diese Nacht keinen Fuß mehr in ihr Schlafzimmer setzen und Draco nichts dagegen sagen würde – wie immer, wenn Harry aus einem Albtraum geschreckt war.

Harrys Blick glitt von ihren Händen zum Kaminfeuer und dann zum Weihnachtsbaum, dessen Lichter bunt und golden schimmerten, nachdem sie ihn an diesem Nachmittag geschmückt hatten. Es war chaotisch und wild gewesen, denn sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, dass alle Kinder mit dabei waren, aber die Mühe war die gemeinsame Zeit wert gewesen.

Es war eines der wenigen Weihnachtsfeste, das sie zusammen verbringen konnten. Draco hatte die Apotheke geschlossen und Harry hatte ausnahmsweise keine Bereitschaft, sondern konnte ruhigen Gewissens die Tage bis ins neue Jahr genießen.

Unter dem geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, dessen sattgrüne Nadeln Kugeln und Girlanden trugen, lagen bereits einige Geschenke für den Morgen. Die warmen Farbtöne der Lichterkette fingen Harrys Blick für einige Momente ein, bevor sein Augenmerk auf dem Esstisch liegen blieb. Die rote Tischdecke sprang ihn förmlich an.

„Oh nein“, murmelte Harry und Draco folgte Harrys Blick. Er lachte leise und Harry spürte dabei, wie ihm warm ums Herz wurde.

„Die rote Tischdecke bedeutet, dass deine Eltern kommen“, sagte Harry gequält und er wurde wieder einmal daran erinnert, dass Weihnachten alles andere als entspannt und ruhig war. Die jetzige Stille, um drei Uhr früh, erschien Harry plötzlich wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Naja, es sind nicht direkt meine Eltern“, beruhigte Draco ihn und Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

„Es ist nur meine Mutter“, fügte Draco hinzu und Harry schloss resignierend die Augen. „Oh, Merlin“, seufzte er und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Das hast du mit keinem Sterbenswörtchen erwähnt“, sagte Harry und spürte, wie Draco hinter ihm nickte.

„Du hättest sonst sofort Nein gesagt“, rechtfertigte Draco sich. „Sie denkt doch sowieso, dass dir die Sonne aus dem Hintern scheint“, fügte er hinzu und Harry lachte amüsiert. Narzissa war in Ordnung, manchmal zumindest, aber trotzdem war sie niemand, mit dem Harry den ersten Weihnachtstag verbringen wollte. Merlin, er wünschte sich, dass er die rote Tischdecke nicht entdeckt hätte.

Harry ließ seinen Blick wieder zum Kaminfeuer und dann zum Weihnachtsbaum schweifen. Es wurde wieder ruhig zwischen ihnen und nur das Knacken der Holzscheite unterbrach die Stille, die das Wohnzimmer füllte. Der Duft von Zimt und gebackenen Plätzchen hing in der warmen Luft, vermischt mit der schokoladigen Süße, die vom Kakao emporstieg. Es war angenehm und Harry fühlte sich wohl, auch wenn sein Gehirn das nur schwer begriff, denn der Traum, vor weniger als einer Stunde, hatte sich schrecklich echt angefühlt.

Draco und Harry saßen, eng umschlungen, die restliche Nacht im Wohnzimmer. Worte wechselten sie nur wenige, aber sie teilten mehr Küsse miteinander, als in den ganzen vergangenen Tagen, die gefüllt von Vorbereitungs- und Organisationsstress gewesen waren. Dracos Lippen waren sanft, als sie sich wohlwollend auf Harrys bewegten.

Als die Sonne aufging, die nächtliche Dunkelheit langsam verschwand und es dämmerte, saß Harry rittlings auf Dracos Schoß. Sie beide waren übermüdet und wussten, dass sie Schlaf brauchten, aber Harry war froh, dass Draco mit ihm wachgeblieben war und ihn nicht gezwungen hatte, zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

Dankbar küsste Harry Draco, genoss es, wie sich ihre Lippen aneinanderfügten, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan, und er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Dracos blonde Haare, bis sie auseinander fuhren und sich nachdenklich ansahen. Sie hatten beide das Öffnen der Haustür gehört und lauschten nun der Ruhe, die von vorsichtigen Schritten im Flur unterbrochen wurde, als hoffe derjenige, unbemerkt nach oben zu gelangen.

Harry sah, wie James auf Zehenspitzen am Wohnzimmer vorbei ging und er räusperte sich, woraufhin James ihn mit zerknirschtem Blick ansah. Seine Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab, genau wie die seines Vaters, aber müde schien James nicht zu sein. Er sah entspannt aus, nur peinlich berührt, dass er erwischt worden war, und er kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken.

„Will ich wissen, woher du jetzt kommst?“, fragte Harry und James leckte sich nervös über die Lippen.

„Vom Bäcker?“, meinte er fragend und Draco, dessen Hände auf Harrys Taille ruhten, lachte amüsiert.

„Ohne Brötchen?“, fragte er und James verdrehte die Augen. Harrys Blick landete auf den purpurnen Blutergüssen an James‘ Hals und er schluckte schwer. War James nicht gestern erst noch ein Kind gewesen? War er jetzt wirklich schon so alt, dass er sich nachts davon schlich, um sich mit sonst wem zu treffen?

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen“, sagte Harry schließlich und James atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ist auch besser so“, sagte er und verschwand dann auf leisen Sohlen nach oben, um den Rest der Bande nicht zu wecken.

Harry sah wie erstarrt auf den Fleck, an dem James eben noch gestanden hatte, und wandte seinen Blick erst ab, als Draco sanft seine Wange berührte.

„Er ist alt genug“, sagte Draco und lächelte milde. Sein Blick wanderte über Harrys Haare, hinab zu seiner Nasenspitze und zu seinen Lippen, die er fest aufeinander gepresst hatte.

„Bereit für Weihnachten und die Familie?“, fragte Draco dann und Harry seufzte. Am liebsten hätte er verneint. Mit den Kindern die Geschenke auszupacken und sich dann wieder mit seinem Mann aufs Sofa zu verziehen oder ins Bett zu verkriechen, würde Harry ebenso reichen. Aber daraus würde nichts werden.

Harrys Blick landete wieder auf den Lichterketten, die den Weihnachtsbaum schmückten, und er wünschte sich, dass er sie zukünftig nur noch tagsüber oder am Abend sehen würde, aber nicht mehr nachts. Denn dann wüsste Harry, dass wenigstens die Albträume aufhörten, ihn zu plagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dass euch dieser Adventskalender gefallen hat. Über Feedback würde ich mich jederzeit freuen. :) Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Fest und eine besinnliche Zeit mit euren Liebsten!


End file.
